The Prophecy
by L.A.H.H
Summary: Dumbledore discovers a prophecy about the Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Died. But as everyone knows, prophecies rarely make things simpler - especially when they involve the Scooby gang turning up at Hogwarts. Post Season 6, during OOTP - NOW COMPLETE!
1. Wizard in Sunnydale

Disclaimer: Nearly forgot to add this! Dunno what happens if you do, but here goes, you know the drill, I'm not Joss Whedon, not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own these characters yah boo sucks blah. Okay?

Warning: The rating might be wrong on this story - I don't understand them but there's no slash,no swearing either

* * *

It was a late night at the end of June, but in Sunnydale, perhaps more appropriately called Sunnyhell by the residents, it was anything but peaceful 

"Didn't your mum tell you not to play with slayers?" asked a barely breathless Buffy Summers as she dusted her sixth vampire of the night. With the vampires cleared for a moment, she turned back to her companion, a redhead by the name of Willow Rosenberg.

The two girls had come out for a necessary chat. They had lots of issues to work out, as it had only been a month since Willow had been evil and trying to end the world. Much as the girls loved their friends, getting some alone time to clear the air was nearly impossible, so they had come out to patrol, deciding the vampire onlookers and other denizens of Sunnyhell were probably a preferred evil to their well-meaning companions.

However, with their chat over and the graveyards of Sunnydale cleared of the undead for another night, the two of them were heading home

But when they reached Revello Drive, Buffy realized something was odd. At this time of night, nobody at 1630 should be awake, let alone active, but the lights were all on downstairs. She had let Dawn know her feelings about waiting up for her into the early hours of the morning in a way that had convinced Dawn that going to bed was definitely the better – and safer – option.

With a glance at Willow, the two of them automatically increased their pace until they burst through the door of 1630. A voice called out

"Buffy, we're in the living room." It was Giles. Why would he be there? Buffy and Willow advanced to the living room, where they were met by a strange sight. All the Scoobies seemed to have gathered at her home. Xander was lounging on a couch, Anya on the opposite end. Dawn was curled in her favourite chair and Giles was stood against the wall opposite.

"Did someone schedule an apocalypse and not tell me?" she asked. A laugh came from the chair beside her, whose inhabitant she had not noticed till now. That in itself was a miracle, as he was definitely not the kind of person you overlook. Standing up, he revealed himself to be tall with white hair and a beard cascading down his back and front. His blue eyes twinkled at her from behind half-moon spectacles perched on a crooked nose. Dressed in violet robes, he was probably one of the most unusual-looking humans Buffy had seen.

"Thankfully no," Giles spoke from across the room. "Professor Dumbledore here has come to propose something and we were waiting for you before he explains anything."

"Professor Dumb-what-now? And if he's proposing shouldn't he have a ring?"

Coughing gently, Dumbledore spoke. "Perhaps I should elaborate now, as Miss Summers and Miss Rosenberg are both present"

"That would be nice" Buffy said calmly. She wasn't quite hostile, but she didn't like uninvited guests simply dropping in on her and commanding attention, especially as he was British, and though someone less tweedy was hard to imagine, her experiences with people from that country had been varied to say the least. Sure Giles was a good guy, but the rest of the Watchers Council certainly weren't and Giles also didn't seem quite comfortable in the presence of this Dumbdee guy.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come – "

"There's a school for witches? How come – how come we never heard of it" Xander asked, deftly changing his sentence midway from 'how come Willow didn't go', seeing as how he was unsure whether it was too soon for Willow to think of herself in connection with magic.

Dumbledore explained. "The Hellmouth distorts our magic, a reason why few wizards or witches ever come here. As a result Sunnydale residents are never invited to wizarding schools such as Hogwarts, because our sensors cannot detect you from beneath the interference. Also, Europe is the main centre of wizarding influence – although there is one wizarding school in America, most wizards from America develop their power through earth magic rather than the magic we use at Hogwarts."

"I myself attended Hogwarts and can agree with this" Giles added. "My magic is quite altered and difficult to use here"

Buffy frowned. "Why didn't you say anything about it though? I mean, it would be nice to know about other supernatural things. And why are people telling us now?"

"As you know, my younger years were hardly illustrious. I would prefer to forget about them rather than dredge up the memories. However, I myself would like to know the answer to that second question". Everyone turned to Dumbledore.

"As I was saying, I have come about a prophecy – "

"Right, enough said, goodbye, thanks for coming" Buffy cut him off. She hated any talk of prophecies, unsurprisingly really.

"Buffy..." Willow finally spoke. "Perhaps we should find out what it said"

Buffy met her friend's gaze and eventually, reluctantly assented.

"The prophecy goes like this:

_To protect the boy whom the Unnamed One has chosen, the girl who was chosen must be found but she shall not be alone_

_The power of Mynheghon is bestowed on them who are fated for this; they are linked deeper than blood, deeper than life_

_They are few but they can defeat many_

_The guide, the once-watcher, the one-time father_

_The fledgling witch whose destiny is twilit_

_The laughing one, whose love can revive the wilted tree_

"Hang on a sec" Xander interrupted. "This prophecy's kinda wrong. I mean, guessing it's supposed to be talking about us – not a difficult guess given the chosen girl and all the mysticyness – it's totally out of date. Will's not a fledgling witch and Giles isn't an ex-watcher any more"

"There was an unfortunate delay with the prophecy. It was made by the Divination professor to one of our students but he didn't understand that it was true – I'm afraid the professor in question is rather prone to prophecies – so neglected to inform anyone about it until recently, when an earlier part of the prophecy came true."

"So what was the first bit about?"

"The unnamed one, whom it mentions, returned to his body this year. He is a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort"

Giles gasped. Looking at him, Buffy saw that he had gone white. "He's back? But I thought he died 15 years ago, when little Harry Potter-"

"He did not die, but was simply cast from his body and has been biding his time ever since, plotting his return."

"The chosen boy then – it's Harry Potter I presume"

"Indeed. It is him whom I need you to protect."

"Protect like a bodyguard?" Buffy questioned "Cos I kinda already have a job – it's called slaying and all"

"This protection could be construed as slaying – Voldemort surrounds himself with the dark creatures you fight against. Also the forest by Hogwarts, which is Harry's primary residence is filled with dark creatures which could well do Mr. Potter harm if he happened to wander in there

"Though why he should do such a thing as it's out of bounds is the question" Giles commented drily.

"Sad to say, Mr. Potter and his friends have as little regard for that rule as yourself and many others who attend the school. I was hoping to offer you full teaching jobs in new subjects that I deem necessary for the students to learn, but the Ministry – rather like your Council – are currently deciding to distrust myself, Mr. Potter and all those who align themselves with us, so I was unable to get approval for the new subjects. However I can offer Mr. Harris a full-time job, as the Muggle Studies professor and Mr. Giles a job as our librarian. Miss Summers would do admirably I'm sure in filling in for our currently absent Care of magical Creatures professor and perhaps assisting him when he returns and I hoped Miss Rosenberg would assist the Potions professor in his lessons."

Willow spoke up for only the second time "I'm not sure if that's a good idea" she said softly. "I'm, well -"

"Miss Rosenberg, I am fully aware of your situation, as I am also aware you were hoping to come to a coven in England to learn control. However, there are those at Hogwarts who can teach that as well as any other person, and Potions is in fact a subject which requires no use of magic, just what I believe muggles call chemistry."

The Scoobies looked at each other. "What about Anya?" Xander suddenly asked.

Looking concerned, Dumbledore replied. "Miss Jenkins' recent reinstatement as a vengeance demon does, I'm sorry to say, exclude her from the offer, at least for now. Because of the number of anti-demon wards around the school, she would be unable to enter"

Anya shrugged. "That's okay. It means I can spend more time spreading the vengeance"

"What about me?" a previously unheard voice piped up. It was Dawn.

"You would be welcome at the school as a student, of course. You could enter fifth year, which happens to be the year Mr. Potter and his friends are about to enter."

Looks were exchanged, which after so many years was as good as speech. An unspoken consensus was reached among them: "We'll go." Buffy announced.

* * *

Please anyone who reads it review! I dunno if I know you have read it and hate/like it otherwise. Any problems with it please constructive criticism is needed xXx kisses and cookies for reading this far 


	2. Arrival

Thanks to anyone who reviewed or story alerted! Please keep them coming. By the way, the rating might be wrong for this story, as I don't really understand them, so I kinda just guessed

* * *

The next morning, Xander and Giles were waiting in the living room of the Summers residence. They were silent. Xander had started off by talking, but seeing Giles becoming more and more irate, wisely decided to shut up –at least until the journey. Now and again, the silence between them was broken with "How long?", as the two men began to become bored of waiting for the females to pack. 

Eventually Willow arrived, lugging 2 stuffed suitcases. Xander, going over to help her with them, gasped in shock at the weight.

"What have you got in here? The entire contents of your room, including your bed?" He had only brought one half-full suitcase.

"You think this is a lot?" inquired Willow, amused. "I saw Dawn coming down the stairs – she has 3 and a holdall and I don't want to know how much Buffy's gonna bring"

True enough, when Buffy came down (an hour later), she was carrying not four but five huge suitcases. Seeing the raised eyebrows, she blushed but said defensively:

"I needed extra space for all my slaying gear"

Giles decided not to comment, despite the fact that most of the weapons were in fact stashed in his suitcase. After all, he looked least suspicious and was therefore least likely to be stopped at Customs.

Dumbledore arrived mere moments later. Like Giles, he made no comment on the amount of luggage they had gathered between them and simply held out an object.

"A boot? You don't think our shoes are going to last us to the airport?" Buffy asked, confused

Smiling, Dumbledore instructed them to make sure they were touching the boot with one hand, and any luggage with the other. Bewildered, apart from Giles, they did so.

Moments passed. Feeling extremely ridiculous just stood around, touching a boot, they glanced at each other uncertainly. This Bumblebee guy hadn't _seemed _crazy – but how good were they at judging that? About to speak, Xander suddenly felt a tugging beneath his navel. Seconds of nauseating whirling later, he, Willow and Dawn found themselves sprawled on the floor of a huge hall.

"How did you lot stay stood up?" Xander asked grumpily.

"Slayer balance", Buffy announced smugly, whilst Giles and Dumbledore chuckled and replied "Practice."

Standing up, Willow got her first good luck at her surroundings. Awed, she whispered "Wow."

"Yeah." agreed Dawn, Buffy and Xander.

Dumbledore spoke. "If you leave your luggage here, the house-elves will take it to your rooms, but I feel I should show you your rooms first. The castle can be slightly disorientating for newcomers."

The Scoobies followed him up dizzying staircases and along twisting corridors. Passing tapestries of all kinds of different images, Dawn suddenly noticed something.

"Ohmigod Buffy. The pictures are moving!"

"And talking!" a portrait of a stern-looking soldier boomed out from across the hall.

Giles nodded. "Yes, Dawn. All pictures in the wizarding world do that. I can assure you, wizards find it as odd that Muggle pictures don't move as you do that these pictures do."

"That's that word again." Buffy remarked. "Muggle - what does it mean?"

"A Muggle is a person whom has no knowledge of the wizarding world. Of course, none of you count as such, though you might find some pure-blood supremacists may argue differently."

"Pure-blood supremacists?"

"Some of the wizards from all-wizarding families. They believe that Muggles are inferior to wizards, and that Muggleborn wizards are just as bad." Anticipating the next question, Giles continued. "Muggleborn wizards are wizards born into Muggle families with no previous history of magic."

During their discussion, they had not noticed that they had drawn to a halt outside one of the tapestries. It was an image of a young woman, who was holding a scythe.

"The First Slayer!" Buffy gasped

Dumbledore smiled. "I thought this tapestry might be appropriate for your rooms. Although, it is of course up to you if you wish to let others know of your status as the slayer, though I warn you, some may view you with suspicion if you do, and others simply regard you as a liar, as the slayer is generally considered to be a fairy tale in our world." Dumbledore

"Quite a scary fairy tale." Xander pointed out

"Aren't they all?" retorted Willow, recalling an event involving the 'fairy-tale' characters Hansel and Gretel, which had led to the near-burning of herself, Buffy and another witch, Amy, at the stake.

"The password for your rooms is currently "Chosen", though you can change it any time simply be asking the First Slayer."

Speaking the password, Dumbledore led the way into the rooms. There was a cosy looking room there, with a crackling fire and several comfy looking armchairs and sofas.

"As all staff do, you have separate rooms. However, I felt that you might like a common room where you could socialise so I have arranged your rooms to be connected to this room. Miss Summers the younger, there is a room here for you as well, though once term starts you will be sorted and placed into a dormitory with the rest of your house."

"My house?" Dawn asked.

"There are 4 houses within Hogwarts: Gryffindor, generally thought to be for the bold and daring, Ravenclaw, for the clever and witty, Hufflepuff, for the faithful and hard-working and Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious. What house you are in decides whom you share your classes with, where you sleep and where you eat."

"Giles, what house were you in?" Buffy asked.

Frowning slightly, Giles answered. "I was a Slytherin, though I would advise you against that path. Though the characteristics Slytherin espouses are not all that bad in themselves, Slytherin has gained such a terrible reputation that only Dark wizards and witches wish to be placed there, and so most decent wizards ask not to be placed in it –and thus are not. Being placed in Slytherin does not mean you are evil, per se, but after seven years of Slytherin, it takes extraordinary character not to have leaned to the Dark Arts. Slytherin was where I met Ethan Rayne, and other unsavoury characters of my youth. All known Dark wizards including You-Know-Who himself came from Slytherin."

"Actually I don't." Buffy pointed out.

"Pardon?"

"I don't-Know-Who. I'm guessing it's the same guy as that Unnamed One, Moldywart or whatever, but who's that?"

Dumbledore answered for Giles. "Voldemort is a very dark wizard; he holds the afore-mentioned views of pure-blood supremacy, and the inferiority of Muggleborns. He was in power about 15 years ago, a terrible time for the wizarding community, where if you left your home, you never knew if you would return to find the Dark Mark – his symbol – floating above and your family slaughtered inside. He was supposedly killed when his Killing Curse rebounded on him whilst trying to kill Harry Potter, but was in actual fact merely forced from his body, which last year he returned to. Most of the wizarding world is in denial about this though - a fact fed by our misguided Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge - and you perhaps cannot blame them; they are simply too scared to acknowledge the truth. Voldemort's return is unimaginably terrifying news; even 14 years after his supposed death, people still fear to speak his name, instead calling him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

Buffy snorted. "That's ridiculous. That's only scaring them more"

"Ah well, I agree. But perhaps we should not enter a discussion of philosophy right now, as dinner is in 30 minutes and I'm sure you will wish to freshen up etcetera."

Seconds later, Xander, Giles and Dumbledore were alone in the common room.

"More effective than a Vanishing Charm," Dumbledore remarked to no-one in particular, before bidding the men goodbye and leaving through the portrait hole.

* * *

Sorry nothing really happened in this chapter – I meant to have them all meeting the staff and going shopping but that would have made the chapter too long. I'll try to have the next one up soon and in the meantime – review please. And if you have any ideas for pairings, especially for Buffy, Xander, Luna, Neville or Giles, let me know. Plus if I have made any mistakes tell me - I make lots of typos, plus I have only watched Buffy up to season 4, so my canon might be a little off. If anyone can tell me what Dawn or the First Slayer look like,I'd be grateful... 


	3. Old 'Friends' and New Colleagues

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially people who helped with my pictures and parings problems

Just so you know, ages in this are that Dawn is entering 5th year, Buffy is 21

* * *

35 minutes later (and they were only that quick because of the prompts from Giles and Xander), the Scoobies started to make their way downstairs, talking all the while about their rooms. They each had huge rooms with enormous four-poster beds in. They could even change the colour schemes to whatever they wanted. The talking mirrors in their rooms had stunned them at first, but they were quickly becoming used to the strangeness of this world. Xander and Giles were sharing one bathroom – something neither of them was overly happy with – and Willow and Dawn shared another, although since Dawn would be moving out at the end of the summer, it was almost as good as Buffy's arrangement, which was a bathroom to herself. 

It took them another 15 minutes to find their way to the Great Hall. Giles insisted that they had added this section of the school since he attended – though none of the others fully believed him – and their confusion was hardly helped by the portraits.

Willow had made the mistake of asking a portrait of some nuns to help and was instantly bombarded with a mountain of conflicting advice. These disagreements had led the nuns to get into an argument, and then a fight – not a sight you see every day, even at Hogwarts.

When they eventually got to the Hall doors, they paused.

"What now?" Dawn asked.

"We go in, of course," Giles retorted.

Dawn backed away from the door. "You first" she offered.

They were arguing about who should be the unlucky one chosen to go first when the arguments were stopped suddenly by a figure pushing through them

"Try entering the Hall, not standing dithering outside them" the man remarked caustically, before sweeping past and entering the Hall. As he walked away, they clearly heard him say "bloody stupid Americans."

Her pride stung by this, Willow started forward into the Hall. She didn't get very far though, stopping short just inside. Behind her, the other Scoobies nearly fell over in an attempt not to crash into her.

Xander, who had fallen over, got up irritably. "What's with the hold-up," he started to say, but never got further than "Wh-" because then he looked up.

Echoing Xander's thoughts, Dawn softly said "Wow" for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"That is one amazing room" Buffy agreed.

"I concur" Giles added.

The Americans turned to look at him, the Great Hall forgotten. "Who wants this one?" Buffy asked.

"I'll take it!" Xander eagerly accepted. "Concur? Giles, when –"

Sadly, he was cut off in his teasing by Dumbledore himself, who had somehow appeared behind them.

"Delighted you could make it. I hope you found your rooms satisfactory."

Slightly disorientated by Dumbledore's sudden arrival, the Scoobies could do nothing but nod.

Dumbledore beamed as though he had just received effusive praise (or a pair of socks) and led the Scoobies further into the hall. "I shall introduce you to our staff then, your new colleagues."

Having said this, he guided them down the table, which was placed directly in the centre of the hall and began to introduce them

"Sybil, if I might introduce our new staff, Professors Buffy Summers, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg. Also, our new librarian, Mr. Rupert Giles."

Trelawney stood, swaying. She fixed her hypnotic gaze on Xander. "There is a mystic aura about you boy," she began.

The Scoobies barely stifled a laugh. "Wrong one, Professor," Xander muttered. As they moved further along the line, names, faces and subjects began to blur into each other. Giles was amused to see that Professor Binns was still there, transparent as ever, and Flitwick, still sat on his piles of cushions to reach the table. To the Scoobies, the subjects sounded strange, either strangely ordinary, or just plain strange. Charms and Divination sounded the oddest, whilst History of Magic and Herbology sounded almost normal. Arithmancy sent shivers, up more than one spine - its similarity to Arithmetic was too disturbing to pass unnoticed. Xander particularly was praying that his contact with it would be as limited as possible.

"Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, Minerva -" Dumbledore was cut off by Giles.

"Minnie? Minnie McGonagall?"

"Ripper?" McGonagall's tone was as stunned as Giles', though decidedly less warm.

Willow glanced at Dumbledore to see how he was taking this presumably unexpected development, but noticed that he was chuckling in a slightly smug way. 'He planned this!' she thought to herself.

They moved on, Giles assuring McGonagall that he would come to talk to her again.

Buffy also took particular notice of Madam Pomfrey – she was going to have to get on her good side, if she was going to be able to convince the nurse to let Buffy stay away from the hospital, no matter how serious her injuries seemed.

"And this is Professor Severus Snape, teacher of Potions."

Willow glanced at the man she would be working with and froze. It was the awful, sallow-skinned, hook-nosed bat that had been so rude at the doors.

Snape was just as horrified. He was aware that he would be getting an assistant - it was part of what had put him in such a bad mood, though any good mood had yet to be seen from him. But an American? What's more, a young, female, perky, American redhead? Was Dumbledore deliberately trying to drive him insane? He scowled at Dumbledore, who merely twinkled back, before turning his glare on the girl. But astonishingly, she seemed unaffected.

Willow nearly had a heart attack when the Professor glared at her. She stared back, trying hard not to seem intimidated, but felt she was failing miserably. She was going to have to work with him for a whole year? Why not Buffy, she was far better at the antagonistic stuff.

"I'm sure you two will have lots to talk about, lesson plans and the like, so I'll leave you all..."

"Wait!" Dawn burst. "Don't I need to get magic things so I can start to learn magic? You said I'd be entering 5th year, so I'm gonna need to catch up a bit."

"Of course, it completely slipped my mind. How about, if tomorrow I accompany you and your friends to Diagon Alley to pick up robes, wands and the rest of the magical trimmings you will need."

Giles gasped. "Diagon Alley! It's been years since I went there. I'll come with you to get some stuff, but I already have a wand. You'll need money though. I don't suppose any of you brought your savings, and my Gringotts account is quite small"

"Not to worry," Dumbledore interjected. "As my staff, you are all paid a salary of course, and I have forwarded the first couple of months to you. I felt you might need it."

Buffy, Dawn and Willow looked at each other and grinned. They were going on a shopping trip!

* * *

**Later, after dinner**

McGonagall and Dumbledore were walking down the corridor towards her office.

"Ripper? You could have warned me, Albus"

"Why would I need to warn someone that an old school peer was returning to the school where she teaches? Besides, I told you that the new librarian was called Rupert Giles"

"I hope you're not seriously asking me that question. And you know full well that the Ripper who left Hogwarts would never be connected with a librarian. I for one was under the impression that he lost the power to read part-way through his 4th year."

"Perhaps he changed."

"Leopards, or rather venomous snakes, don't change their spots."

"He did once."

"That was just reversion to his original form."

"If you believe so, Minerva, I will of course not try to change your mind"

McGonagall harrumphed emphatically. "Of course you won't. And I'm not a tortoise-shell cat, Fudge isn't a blind fool and Snape isn't going to end up at least permanently terrifying that American girl. Albus, you are the biggest matchmaker I have ever met. I have the feeling that if you have not matched up every one of those Yanks by the end of this year, you will consider it a job left undone."

Dumbledore chuckled. "My dear, you know me far too well." They had reached McGonagall's office.

"I'm warning you, Albus. Don't start pushing me and Ripper together."

"I am injured that you think I would force you into doing anything."

"I don't _think_ you would force me. I _know_ you would 'persuade' me." And with that she shut her door firmly.

Dumbledore stood looking at it for a moment, already contemplating how to bring Minnie and Rupert together.

* * *

Please review! Most of my pairings are sorted out now, but anyone who can help with Luna or Neville would be great 

Next chapter: Shopping in Diagon Alley for wands etc.


	4. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

I'm really sorry to all the Buffy/Charlie 'shippers, but I'm not going to do that. I love that pairing too, but it just didn't fit properly with my plot.

Thanks if you did review, please review more, I want to get at least 15 before I finish Chapter 5. Not sure if I'm accepting anonymous reviews but I think I am

* * *

Buffy, Dawn and Willow were up bright and early the next morning. Xander and Giles were considerably more reluctant, but still managed to drag themselves down to the Entrance Hall to meet Dumbledore. 

"Good morning," McGonagall announced as she entered. "Dumbledore gives his apologies but a situation arose involving Mr. Potter and some dementors and he was needed elsewhere. He therefore asked myself and Tonks to guide you around Diagon Alley."

"Not a problem," Giles managed, looking considerably happier.

"Hi! So has McGonagall given you the new plans? I'm Tonks." A woman with short, spiky hair that was pillar-box red came through the doors.

"Yeah, sure." Xander, like Giles was suddenly looking happier as well.

"Let's get going then! We'll Floo to Diagon Alley, I think." She led the way out, Giles trailing behind.

"Come on, Giles." Buffy sighed. "I don't know what's between you and that McGonagall professor, but I don't think staring at her is going to improve the situation. Talk to her, I'm sure she doesn't bite."

"That's what you think," Giles mumbled, but took Buffy's advice anyway and sped up to walk next to McGonagall.

"What's Floo by the way?" Willow asked.

In front of the fireplace in McGonagall's office.

"Are you kidding? Stepping into a fire? Do you think I'm crazy?" Xander was nearly hyperventilating.

"Looks like Xander has dropped the brave-boy act, and is going into the questioning scaredy-cat one." Buffy muttered to Willow and both girls giggled.

"I don't even need to go. I mean, I don't really want wizardy robes like the rest of you. I'm teaching Muddle Studies after all – I'll dress like a Muddle."

"It's Muggle, Mr. Harris. And you still need to get your wand, not to mention pick out a set book for your classes." McGonagall was beginning to look impatient.

"A wand?" Xander had suddenly stopped being scared and was honestly telling the truth now. "I don't need a wand, do I? It's not like I have magic."

"Actually, I don't need a wand either." Buffy chipped in.

McGonagall stared at them. "Dumbledore didn't explain? Of course he didn't - what a stupid question. You all have magic. Living on the Hellmouth has imbued you with magic Mr. Harris, whereas her unique abilities qualify Professor Summers. The 'mystic energy' which Miss Summers is apparently formed from gives her a natural magic and of course, Professor Rosenberg is naturally magically gifted."

The Scoobies stared at her in shock. Buffy was the first to find her voice.

"We all get magic? Everyone?"

"Well of course. How did you expect to protect Mr. Potter in a wizarding war without magic? I know you are very strong, but a curse would stop you in your tracks."

"Hang on." Buffy said, with a quick glance at Tonks. "My 'strength' isn't going to be known by everyone is it? And no-one else can know Dawn's mystical energy."

Tonks cut in. "Don't worry, very few people know. I only know because not only am I in the organization that arranged for you to come here, but I'm an Auror, and my graduation thesis was on 'Magic in the Hellmouth.' I learned all about you and your sister."

Although she wasn't totally comfortable with the idea of being the subject of a thesis, Buffy nodded.

"So I'm gonna learn magic? What are we waiting for then? Let's get into that fireplace!"

Rolling her eyes at Xander's antics, Buffy stepped up to the fireplace and paused again. "Uh, what do I do?"

"I'll go first." McGonagall offered. "Ripp- I mean Mr. Giles- should follow me. Tonks, you go last."

She threw some glittering green powder into the fire and stepped in. Saying clearly "Diagon Alley," she vanished. Giles followed. With a shrug, Buffy went next.

"Diagon Alley!" she said, trying not to choke. It felt like a plug hole had opened beneath her and she was being twisted in its whirlpool. Grates spun past her and she hit her elbow on one of them. She tucked herself up tighter until she suddenly fell out, landing on her knees. Stumbling to her feet and trying in vain to brush the ash from her clothes, she glanced around her. There were wizards everywhere. Dressed in robes of all styles and colours, they were ambling along, looking for all the world like a normal group of people – apart from the distinctly abnormal surroundings. Owls fluttered in the window of one shop. There were cauldrons piled up in another, while outside a third, a demonstration of a broomstick was taking place. Wandering closer to the broomstick, she forgot about McGonagall and Giles, until she heard them having a whispered, but heated argument.

"It was years ago. I'm different now. I'm truly sorry for how awful I was"

"I don't believe you. It's not like you haven't put on an act before"

"It wasn't an act! I was being real, but then I changed, or rather my surroundings changed me."

"And that's your excuse? That-" The rest of the sentence was drowned out by Xander's cries as he landed in the street.

"That was terrifying! I thought I was gonna get burnt alive and instead I get all dizzied round till I knock myself out on some big fireplace." Buffy hurried over to get him to shut up, but it was too late. Giles and McGonagall had noticed the audience and had stopped their argument. Soon after, Dawn came shooting from the fireplace.

"I'm never, ever gonna complain about the bus again," she muttered, staggering unsteadily to her feet."

Willow came out next, and although she looked pale and shaken, her first response was to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked uncertainly, wondering if this was what hysteria looked like.

"Buffy, have you seen yourself? You look like a panda with your little eyes blinking out from beneath the soot?"

Once they had all cleaned themselves up, and finished laughing at each other, they were ready to go.

"Where first then?" asked Buffy, eyeing the broomstick shop.

Giles noticed her interest and laughed but said firmly that Gringotts had to be the first stop. He also warned her not to slay anything, advice that confused Buffy – until she entered the bank. There were goblins everywhere, and if it hadn't been for the warning she might have started attacking.

"They aren't evil, just protective of what is theirs and what is placed in their care. That's why they make such good bankers," Giles explained.

The group approached a desk. "Numbers eleven hundred and five, six and seven, please." McGonagall supplied, laying down four gold keys. She explained. "Dumbledore thought it best if you two sisters shared a vault, as Dawn is underage, so 5 is for the Summers', 6 for Miss Rosenberg and 7 for Mr. Harris."

"And number two hundred and twenty for me," Giles added, also putting a key on the desk.

"Slashspear!" called the desk goblin. A goblin came hurrying out from the back and started to lead them away. Tonks hung back.

"I think I'll stay out here, if you don't mind. Those cart rides make me feel ill."

"Cart rides?" asked Dawn in confusion. "We're in a bank"

But it wasn't exactly an ordinary bank, as the Scoobies discovered when they were guided into a rickety-looking cart lying on some rails.

"Uh-oh." Said Buffy. "My Spidey sense is so tingling. This is not gonna be gooooooooooood." Her voice trailed off as the cart abruptly set off. After a while the gang discovered that it was actually a lot like a roller coaster ride. Still, they were glad to get off and gather up their money. The vaults were surprisingly full, considering they contained only a few months' wages.

"I thought teachers were paid next-to-nothing." Willow whispered to Buffy.

McGonagall overheard. "That's in the Muggle world. Besides, you're not just teaching, are you?"

One explanation of money and two cart rides later (after a trip to pick up money from Giles' vault, which was even more full, due to the interest rates it had been receiving), the Scoobies were unleashed on the wizarding shops. At Eeylops Owl Emporium, they decided to buy an owl jointly and decided on a little Eastern Screech Owl, naming it Joyce (Joy for short).

Although they knew they could pick up most of the books at the school library, Willow and Dawn couldn't resist buying lots of books, which they decided to have sent to Hogwarts rather than carry around.

Giles and Tonks went to Knockturn Alley, apparently a road with a Dark reputation (the Scoobies were all learning that in this world, 'Dark' was usually capitalized.) Tonks went as she could disguise herself, whereas Professor McGonagall wandering down an alley like that would certainly start unwanted rumours.

Meanwhile, at Madame Malkins, they all bought robes, mainly in the short summer style favoured by younger wizards, though McGonagall warned them that they would regret it once the British winter set in. They were trying to find any colour apart from black, until McGonagall explained that most robes were colour-changing with just an easy incantation.

When Giles returned, he looked relieved and could be heard muttering to himself. "At least I didn't run into anyone I knew."

"So, next stop, wands." Tonks announced, guiding the way to a small shop with 'Ollivanders' written across the door. Inside it was dark and dingy, with boxes piled up all around, as far as the eye could see.

An old, small, man with eerily luminescent eyes appeared from the back room. "Welcome," He said. "I assume you are here for wands."

"Ah yes."

"Rupert Giles. 12 ¾ inches, yew wood and Griffin scale. Quite the contrast, the courage of a Griffin – the name of Hogwarts' bravest founder is after all no coincidence – with that cunning and potential for darkness that the yew tree recognizes."

Looking uncomfortable, Giles tried to interrupt, but Ollivander turned his attention to McGonagall. "12 inches, a hair from the mane of a kelpie and mahogany wood, was it not? Not the best at divination I would think, but truly superb at transfiguration of all forms. That mahogany is very faithful wood – a loyal wand no doubt, despite the number of years that may have passed."

Giles looked at McGonagall. As far as he could tell in the dim light, she was blushing. However, Ollivander had passed on from them, although the Scoobies were watching with curiosity. "Nymphadora, yes?"

"No, actually it's Tonks"

Ollivander just raised an eyebrow. "As I was saying Nymphadora, I believe you were 10 inches, holly and billywig sting – an unusual core, for quite an unusual person. Perhaps, slightly excitable that core, but balanced by the sensibility of the wood. A hard-working, happy wand. And you, -" his eyes had alighted on the Scoobies huddled in the back. "Come forward my dears."

Buffy stepped forward. She had faced down scarier things than this old man saying her secrets. "I'm Buffy Summers"

"Yes, yes. Hmmmm." Ollivander darted into the back. "Try this – 10 inches, Rowan wood, and demiguise hair"

Buffy took it and lifted it, but no sooner had she done so than Ollivander snatched it from her.

"No, too long, too secretive – something rarer and more powerful for you. The wood, though, those psychic powers, the resistance to the Dark, perfect."

He brought out another "9 inches, still Rowan wood but a hippogriff talon"

She waved it around; it gave a sputtering sound but little else.

"Still not powerful enough? And still too long? How about this – Rowan, 8 inches, chimaera scale?"

Buffy lifted it and brought it down through the air. It gave off a stream of rainbow sparks.

"Excellent!" He cried. "That's one of the most powerful wands I make, you know. Rare too, one in a generation I might think. Good for attacking and protecting from the Dark and with just a smidge of psychic powers. Yes, I think it suits you very well, Miss Summers."

Buffy walked back, still examining her new wand. Dawn, with an air of someone going to the gallows, stepped forward.

"A sister, hmm? But more than that, a closer connection. Your wands will have a similar property somewhere…But what?" He considered then lifted a wand from a teetering pile near him. "11 inches, Rowan and unicorn tail?"

Dawn touched the wand but he yanked it away immediately. "No. Not a psychic power for you, and you prefer to think… Maple, instead of Rowan?"

She held this wand a little longer, but he took it away too. "Maple, yes. Transfiguration is definitely one of its properties, but what of the core. Not unicorn, no, something a little less wholesome but just as powerful. The very same as your sister's perhaps?"

Trying the maple and chimaera wand, Dawn was astonished to find an array of red and blue flames jet from the end, but the turned back and burned her hand. She yelped and dropped it.

"A knowledge-seeker then. Someone who perhaps comes late in life; a connection with transfiguration. Power definitely, and a closer link with your sister than most siblings. But it's not safe, it needs a coating….Aha!" He vanished back into his little room, and was gone for some time. Dawn glanced uncertainly at Giles but he smiled reassuringly and motioned to the door through which Ollivander was returning.

"Steeped in the blood of a god, this is. You don't want to know how difficult that was to achieve. So go on, give it a wave."

Dawn did so, and the same jet of red and blue spurted out, but instead of covering her hands, it flew around in a magnificent pinwheel.

The others clapped. "Amazing what difference a coating can make," Ollivander said happily, "I doubt the god would be happy if she knew what I had done with her blood though. Glory, her name was, and a violent piece of work she was too."

Entirely oblivious to the collective paling of the group, his gaze darted to Xander and he beckoned him forward. He came up reluctantly, not wishing any of his secrets to be revealed by this unsettling man.

"The holding-pin of your group I think. Something dependable, stable, perhaps slightly stubborn. But a joker on the outside, hiding that protectiveness and perhaps a touch of vulnerability deep." Shocked to be psychoanalysed like this, Xander took a step back.

"Try this – hawthorn, 13 inches with the hair of a leprechaun. Great jokers the leprechauns, so though you're not Irish I think it'll get on with you."

"Wonderful. Irish like Dead Boy," Xander muttered, reaching forward to take the wand. But the moment his fingers touched it, it let out a spark that burned them. "Ow!"

"What's wrong with it? The parts are all right, I'm sure of it. Of course!" He turned and disappeared. Reappearing moments later with a box in his hands, he smiled. "Difficult lot, you are, aren't you. Hope Miss Rosenberg over there isn't so challenging to place.

"Try this – same components, but specially reversed, so the good humour is on the outside."

Xander took it and waved it in the air. A cloud of little tweety birds erupted from it, before vanishing into smoke. "See! The leprechaun covers that hawthorn, but the dependability and protectiveness is always there, along with those flaws that makes it a hawthorn, not an oak, those fears, those childhood -"

"Okay! Enough inner-Xander talk!" Xander snapped, turning away and retreating to the back of the shop.

Willow stared at Ollivander, knowing she was the only one left, but really, really not wanting a wand, let alone having her inner self probed by this man. He beckoned her though, and slowly she walked forward.

"Now, what are you…." Trying not to flinch under his intrusive glare, Willow met his eyes nervously. "Vine? With a phoenix feather inside?"

10 wands later, they were still trying to find even one fitting part, although Ollivander didn't seem subdued by this setback, in fact the reverse. "Never fear, we'll find something for you. Haven't failed a customer yet, no matter how challenging they prove to be."

"Perhaps I just shouldn't have a wand." Willow ventured. "After all…"

"Nonsense!" Giles remonstrated. "You need a wand to develop and control your magic. Isn't that why we're here?"

Nodding weakly, Willow returned to the counter. Ollivander gazed at her. "There's purity in you for sure. But there's, oh, immeasurable potential for Darkness, and some haunting memories, not of other's acts, but your own. What your hands have done, death they have caused. And a need for balance, for understanding. You want to fight for what is right, but what is that?"

Ollivander reached slowly under his desk and took out a wand. "This wand is unique. Not to mention dangerous. I have never tested it on anyone. It may well kill those who attempt to wield it but are unworthy of it. Yet I feel you should try it all the same." Everyone gazed at the wand. It didn't look particularly remarkable, the wood marbled different colours and of an average length. Hands trembling, Willow reached out and touched the wand. That was all it needed. It jumped into her hand, feeling as if it was made to be there. A black shadow passed through her momentarily, shading her hair, eyes and veins black. But it was quickly followed by a white glow that faded but didn't leave.

Ollivander spoke reverently. "11 and ½ inches. A mix of woods - pine, symbolizing guilt, but also redemption, holly, a balancing, evaluating wood. Maple for a knowledge-seeking mind, and yew, a wood primarily of darkness and death. But though a mixture of woods is unusual, it is the core that makes this wand so dangerous. A twisting of two cores, unicorn tail, used for the pure of heart and basilisk fang, used for the Darkest of magic. These two are constantly warring, though the holly balances the wand somewhat. Only those with both Darkness and Light in their soul can possibly control it."

Willow said nothing. She was staring at this wand that had leapt into her hands. It seemed so ordinary, so innocent. Breaking her reverie came Giles' voice, slightly sharper than usual as he paid Ollivander for the wands.

Unsurprisingly, they were relieved to leave the shop, though an air of tension hung over them, which was why Buffy was astonished when Xander suddenly pointed at her wand and laughed.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"It's so tiny!" he managed between gaps. "8 inches? The rest of us have 10 or more."

Willow grinned, almost shedding the pensive aura she'd been carrying since the shop. "He said the wand chooses the wizard, Buffy. Perhaps the wand recognized a shrimp like itself." Joking like this, they returned to Hogwarts, with not even the prospect of another Floo trip able to daunt them.

* * *

Yep, long chapter I know. I enjoyed writing all the wand properties though, so hope you enjoy reading them. I've changed McGonagall's age slightly so she's now a year younger than Giles. She's also a lot older than Snape

Please review!


	5. Learning

Thanks to anyone who is reading this, and everyone who reviewed.

**A/N:** Sorry to any Americans who think that the Americans in this are suddenly talking in English slang – I'm English and I've been trying to put them as talking American slang, but I don't really know anyway. Also, sorry to any British readers who think the British characters are talking in stereotypical posh British words – I'm doing that to highlight the difference between them and the Americans.

On with the story!

* * *

"Lessons?" Buffy questioned incredulously. "Why do we have to have lessons?" 

Looking genuinely surprised, McGonagall replied, "Surely you didn't expect to just start teaching without even a minimum of magical training? These lessons are just to give you the basics that are necessary for teaching – if you want, you will be able to continue your lessons using books from the library or by purchasing them. Dawn, of course, will have to continue with these lessons for longer, if she wishes to catch up with the 5th years. The rest of you can come if you wish, but it isn't compulsory."

"Well I can't wait." Dawn grinned. "I've always wanted to learn magic. What's the first lesson?"

Seeming relieved to be distracted from Buffy, McGonagall turned to her and handed her a timetable.

"Your first lesson is this morning. Basic Charms, with Professor Flitwick. Followed by Transfiguration with myself. Then this afternoon, Potions with Professor Snape. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," these words were accompanied by a narrowing of the eyes and a thinning of the lips, "has not yet arrived, so you will be learning Defence Against the Dark Arts after Potions from our substitute Professor Lupin."

Giles walked up, accompanied by Willow. "Rupert. You do not have to attend these lessons unless you wish to, as, whatever your grades were, you have already graduated Hogwarts."

Intrigued by this hint that Giles had actually once failed something, Xander leaned in. "'Whatever your grades were'? Did you actually fail something, G-Man?"

"As I have said before, my childhood was spent in a less-than-exemplary manner. I achieved 7 OWLs and 3 NEWTs, which is perfectly satisfactory. And don't call me G-Man"

"And what _grades _did you get, 'G-Man'," McGonagall asked, looking smug. "Any O's? Or, for that matter, any E's?"

"Oh, shut up," Giles retorted. "Just because you were some sort of genius with 9 0's and one E at OWL, and 7 O's at NEWT. I mean, really, did you have no social life?"

McGonagall's lips thinned; Giles suddenly turned white. "Minnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

Cutting into the supremely uncomfortable moment, Willow pointed out, "Shouldn't we be getting to our lessons?"

"That might be best." McGonagall said crisply, before turning on her heel and vanishing down the corridor.

* * *

**In the Charms Lesson**

"Swish and flick, my dear, not.. Ow!"

The Charms lesson wasn't going particularly well. Xander was staring at his wand like it was a foreign, poisonous object, Giles was sat silently in a corner, contemplating Minnie McGonagall and Buffy had just accidentally stabbed Professor Flitwick in the eye. On the other hand, Dawn was happily levitating objects all around the room and Willow had already moved on to Summoning Charms.

"I just don't think I'm going to be good at this," Buffy announced.

"Maybe you'll prefer more active lessons, that you can see the attack-value of," Willow suggested.

Flitwick glanced up and smiled. "Well, if you want to know the practical value of Wingardium Leviosa, then I have a story about three of our first-years, a mountain troll and a very large club….."

* * *

**In Transfiguration**

Giles had decided not to come to this lesson. Seeing how McGonagall had reacted to him at breakfast and her continued terseness, the Scoobies considered this to be a wise decision.

"Why though?" Buffy asked. "Why would I want to turn a match into a needle? Matches are useful, fire-lighting things. Needles are for sewing. I can't sew."

"You could stab someone through the eye with it." Dawn offered tiredly, grimacing at Willow, who responded in kind. Buffy's complaints had become old, very, very quickly. Admittedly the stories that Flitwick had told had been interesting, but after that Buffy had started to demand practical applications for every spell she did.

"Professor Summers. You do not need to know _why _you are doing a spell. You need to build up your skills and in the heat of the moment the reason will come to you."

"Yeah Buff. Didn't you once ask Giles why learn quarterstaff fighting? That ended up being useful. Besides, one day you might be able to transfigure a pole into a stake for example. But me, I don't need this. I'm teaching Muggle Studies! I'll just say watch some films and be done with it."

"Don't you want to understand your students?" Willow asked. "I can't wait for Potions."

"With Professor Vampire-Bat? No thanks, I'm gonna be restraining the urge to stake him all the way through."

* * *

**In Potions**

With some anxiety, the Scoobies approached the dungeon.

"What a stupid place to work. It's like he wants to freak everyone out." Buffy thought out loud.

"He probably does," replied Dawn. Though they had barely seen the Potions professor, he had still managed to imprint his personality with that first encounter outside the doors of the Great Hall.

"Well, here goes nothing," Willow muttered as she pushed open the doors. A tall figure was stood by a cauldron at the front of the dimly lit room.

"Though the necessity of teaching you all this most delicate of magics escapes me, Professor Dumbledore has insisted. Had it been up to me, some of you, who are clearly not subtly-minded, would not be here. In fact, had it been up to me, I would have no assistant and none of you would even be here at Hogwarts.

"Don't you want Toadylort defeated then?" Buffy asked.

Snape twitched at this mangling of Voldemort's name. "Far from it. However, I do not believe that some American teenagers," - his tone couldn't have been more full of condescension and derision – "can make a difference. Especially some who know not even the basics of magic."

Buffy was about to speak up to point out that Willow, at least, knew more than the basics, but Willow laid a hand on her arm and she settled for sullenly muttering, "We're not teenagers," and then falling silent.

"If there are no more interruptions? Good. Today we will be making the Draught of Peace. This is a complex potion, so pay attention for once in your lives."

Dawn interrupted. "If we're such incompetent beginners then why are we making such a complicated potion in our first lesson? Shouldn't we start with something easy?"

Snape glared at her. "You, at least, are a student and I am your professor. I do not care whom you are related to, you will not interrupt me, you will raise your hand and you will address professors politely. If you have learnt no manners in the first 15 years of your life, _begin now._"

Buffy jumped in. "Don't you dare come down hard on my sister. Not when I'm here, and not when I'm not. If I find out that you have been, you'll regret it."

"_Give me strength," _thought Snape. He rubbed his temples tiredly. The Scoobies had barely been in his class 5 minutes and they were already giving him a headache. "_Only 55 more minutes and they'll be gone."_

"Professor Summers, I assure you that I will treat your sister as if she was just another pupil. Now, if we could get back to this potion?"

By the end of the lesson, Snape's headache had developed into a full-blown migraine. Admittedly, the results had been mixed – both Dawn and Willow had produced potions that Snape pronounced (in a vaguely surprised tone) 'passable', but Buffy had proved herself to have less Potions skills than Neville Longbottom, whereas Xander was just copying everything Willow did, which worked well until he had been distracted and missed Willow adding the lacewing, resulting in a viscous mess that refused to leave the cauldron.

As the Scoobies left the dungeon, Buffy shuddered. "Better you than me, Willow. I'd hate to be stuck down there all day"

"At least Potion-making is fun, even if he's being a bit…."

"Evil?" Xander offered.

* * *

**In ****Defence**** Against the Dark Arts**

They were approaching this lesson with some trepidation. After all, none of them knew this Lupin guy, even if Defence against the Dark Arts did sound pretty interesting. The lessons hadn't exactly been fantastic so far, at least from Xander's point of view. Buffy's opinion wasn't much better, whereas Willow kept having fun and then suddenly remembering that she shouldn't be having fun with magic and stopping. One of them, though, was definitely enjoying herself.

"I love spells and magic lessons! They're so much better than normal lessons." Dawn was still happily effusing about magic as she entered the classroom. What lay before them was very different to the other classrooms. There were no tables or desks, just a huge expanse of cushioned floor. A brown-haired man dressed in slightly shabby robes stood in the middle of the room. He smiled at them.

"Hello Professors and Miss Summers. I thought you might want a practical sort of lesson, so we'll be working today on 'Stupefy', the Stunning Spell."

"You're a werewolf." Buffy suddenly blurted.

Lupin looked stunned. "Did Dumbledore tell you that?"

"No, sorry. Kind of, uh, sensed it. I knew a few werewolves and you seemed kind of familiar."

"Knew a few werewolves? Do I assume you have no problems with werewolves then? Most wizards wouldn't be quite so blasé about my… problem."

"Not a problem. Willow here even dated a werewolf, though that turned out kind of badly and ended up with him, Ow!"

Willow had stamped on her foot. Looking slightly bemused at their antics, Lupin spoke.

"Er, so shall we continue with the lesson then?"

* * *

That night, Buffy and the others were sat in the common room. DADA had gone considerably better than the other lessons, but had been just as exhausting. Dawn rose. 

"Right, I'm off to bed."

"It's 8 o'clock!"

"And I'm tired. You might have done nothing all day but sit and whinge but _I _did a lot of spells, and I'm pooped."

Willow stood up too. "I'm off to bed too. Magic with a wand is easier than without, but it's weird trying to switch at this point."

With various other excuses, the other Scoobies vanished off to bed, leaving Buffy on her own.

"Looks like it's me and you, Mr. Pointy," she muttered, before heading towards the Forbidden Forest to find something to fight.

* * *

Review please! Also, a review I got made me think – if you'd prefer a Xander/Tonks to a Xander/Anya, let me know or vice versa. Anyone who wants to know any other pairings then tell me - I don't want to put them up in case there is anyone who doesn't want to know. 

Next Chapter: The Trio, along with the rest of the school arrive and Dawn is Sorted.


	6. Hats, Houses and Harry Potter

Thanks everyone who reviewed, particularly about the Xander pairing problem. Also thanks anyone who put this story on Story Alert.

Disclaimer: This chapter contains sections from _**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by JK Rowling**_. That means I did not write them. I also didn't invent these characters, places, etcetera, etcetera!

* * *

And so the weeks of the summer holiday passed. 

Buffy spent most of her time learning about the magical creatures she was supposed to be teaching the care of, with the help of Lupin and another woman called Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank.

Xander managed to get a TV to work in Hogwarts, so that his students could actually watch all the Muggle films.

Giles spent his time between alternately rearranging and stocking the library, researching new prophecies that might refer to Harry and Buffy and trying to get McGonagall to talk to him.

Dawn spent most of her time looking up and learning new spells and charms. She finally got Willow, who was trying to be reluctant but failing, to help her and the two girls spent several enjoyable days practicing new spells on each other. Both girls agreed that the most useful charm they had found was the 'Coiffe' charm, which arranged your hair in any kind of style you wanted.

They sent Joyce-the-owl back to Sunnydale with a letter just to let Anya know that they had arrived safely.

And so the first day of school loomed nearer and nearer.

* * *

"First-years, over here!" Buffy shivered. It was icy cold, being stood by this stupid lake and for some reason she had yet to understand, she actually had to row all these kids across it. 

Dismounting from the train, the attention of Harry Potter and his friends was caught by the unfamiliar voice.

Staring at the blonde American, Harry wondered aloud,

"Where's Hagrid? And why don't we have that Grubbly-Plank supply professor?"

"You don't think she's permanent do you?" Ron looked worried.

A voice behind them laughed. "Doesn't look like she'd stand up in a stiff breeze, let alone be able to teach a Care of Magical Creatures class." Ginny Weasley stepped up behind the Trio.

Continuing to talk, they all made their way towards the 'horseless' carriages. Buffy tried to glance over the heads of the first-years to try and locate the boy she was supposed to protect, but failed. She stepped backwards, up onto a raised dais, and could suddenly see what the pupils were all approaching. They were some of the ugliest creatures she had ever seen, like horse skeletons but with snake-like faces. If it hadn't been for the fact that Lupin had told her about these horses that pulled the carriages, she would have most likely gone over to start slaying them all as demons. Of course, that applied to most of the magical creatures she was supposed to teach about: most of them resembled demons too closely for her comfort and even the few that didn't still gave her that shivery feeling up her spine. The Thestrals definitely applied in that sense, even more so because of the way that all the students were just walking with millimetres of them, without even realizing. One student was different though. Average height but skinny, with ruffled black hair and glasses, he seemed to be deeply unnerved by the creatures. A blonde girl near him could also clearly see them, but didn't seem unsettled by them as the boy was. Suddenly the boy glanced around and she caught sight of a scar on his forehead. It was him! Harry Potter, the boy she was supposed to protect. Leaning forward to get a better view, she nearly fell off the step.

Coughing slightly in embarrassment, Buffy redirected her attention to the first-years.

* * *

Dawn stood in a room that stood between the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall. Suddenly her sister entered, a crowd of tiny student wizards and witches trailing behind her. 

"Note to self: never sail across a lake that's actually called the 'Black Lake' in the middle of the night. So not fun."

Dawn gave Buffy a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah well, I'd rather do that than whatever I have to do to show what 'house' I'm in. And in front of the whole school!"

"True enough. At least you know the teachers."

"And that'll be a real comfort when everyone's staring at me cos I'm 15 and coming here for the first time."

Laughing slightly, Buffy made her way to her seat. She waved at Giles and Willow, before suddenly noticing a face just past Willow. It was horrible and toad-like, and worse, dressed in the vilest pink cardigan Buffy had ever seen. Repressing the urge to go tear it off her as a crime against humanity, Buffy wrenched her gaze away and watched Professor McGonagall set up a stool on the centre of the stage, placing on it a…. hat? '_Yep, definitely a hat. And a bit of a battered one at that. These wizards get weirder by the day,' _she thought.

Hidden in the wings, Dawn's thoughts were the same, until a particularly large rip near the front of the hat opened and it began to sing. Her mouth fell open. She'd seen a lot of strange things in her month at Hogwarts, but that beat them all. Forcing herself to tune back into the song, she listened intently.

It seemed to be talking about the history of Hogwarts, and the four founders. But then it moved on to talk about the different houses and the different qualities that the founders had wanted.

'_Whose ancestry is the purest – not me for that one,' _she thought. '_Besides, according to Giles I don't want to be in Slytherin. Sharp mind and sure intelligence – I'm not sure. I'm not _that _smart, but I know lots of languages and I like reading and researching, I guess. I don't want to just be around a load of smart people though. Gryffindor, now – bravest and boldest – Buffy would be in there for sure. I think I'm brave enough in battle, but not in day-to-day situations.'_

Hearing the description of Hufflepuff, she felt a wave of sympathy. '_All the rest? Harsh. That's like saying you're not smart, or brave, or even cunning, you're just a leftover. I think I prefer Giles' definition – hard-working is better than useless.'_

Her eyebrows rose as the song continued. It was almost _complaining _about splitting them up, and saying it would be the ruin of them all – but it was a hat. What was it going to do, sit on their head and 'see' into their brain? Besides, it couldn't exactly foretell the future – it didn't have thoughts to think with after all.

She was roused from her thoughts by the sound of applause, punctuated by whispers. Clearly, like herself, the students of Hogwarts had found something strange about the hat's song.

"Abercrombie, Euan." McGonagall called.

Dawn watched in increasing bewilderment as the boy ran to the stool and put the hat on. She was doubly astonished when the hat shouted out "_**GRYFFINDOR**_." The line of students between her and the Hat dwindled as she slowly came to the realisation that it was the Hat who sorted them.

"Zeller, Rose."

She came back with a start. She was next!

"Summers, Dawn."

The whispers doubled in volume as she walked out.

"How come it went from Z to S" remarked a Ravenclaw student nearby.

"Bit tall to be a first-year isn't she?" added another.

She ignored them all, stepping forward on suddenly shaky legs. Pulling the Hat on she sat down on the stool and waited.

Then she jumped when she heard a little voice in her ear.

"_**Soooo, a 15 year old entering Hogwarts. You have cunning, yes. You'd be out of place in Slytherin though. Ravenclaw, possibly. You have the brains for it, and the thirst for knowledge. Not a Hufflepuff though."**_

"_You just sort everyone you can't place into Hufflepuff," _she thought indignantly.

The Hat sounded offended. _**"I do not. I sort hard-workers and the loyal into Hufflepuff. Traits you yourself possess in fact."**_

"_Then say that in your song, don't make it sound like they're a bunch of idiots!"_

"_**Well with a temper like that and a penchant for defending others so nobly, it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR."**_

Realising the Hat had made its judgement, Dawn stood, placing it back on the stool and made her way to the Gryffindor table.

Her eyes searched desperately for an empty seat, and to her relief found a couple, next to a dark-haired boy who looked about her age. Reaching it, she asked quickly,

"Is this seat taken?"

"Uh no, sit down," the boy replied.

As she sat, the surrounding teenagers glanced at each other. Apparently chosen silently by their eyes, the boy spoke again.

"So why were you sorted last?"

"And aren't you older than a first-year?" the brunette opposite added.

About to reply, she was interrupted by Dumbledore. Grinning at the joke along with the rest of them, she was glad to see the food appear at the table. It was even better than it had been in previous weeks. As she began to pile her plate, the other started on a conversation they must have been discussing before her arrival.

Listening whilst she ate, she learned that the long song had apparently been a warning to them all against the Voldemort guy that Giles had mentioned. Evidently the hat could listen as well as think, and speak. She saw the boy next to her throwing a dirty look at the Slytherin table, before muttering 'Fat chance' about any possibility of inter-house friendships and remembered Giles mentioning that Slytherin hated Gryffindor and vice versa. During the meal, she slowly realised that by chance she had sat down next to the boy the prophecy had mentioned and therefore connected names and stories to faces. She was obviously next to Harry Potter and the brunette must be Hermione Granger, the smart Muggle-born student. The red-head was presumably Ron, a son of the Weasley clan, which several staff members had asked Willow if she belonged to. About to figure out the rest of them, she realised she was being asked a question.

"You're American then?"

"Yeah, I'm from Sunnydale, in California."

"Why are you here now?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Don't be so rude!"

"Oh, sorry," the red-headed boy said, clearly surprised that his comment had been rude. "I just meant..."

"It's okay." Dawn cut him off. "I'm here because my sister and her friends have come here to teach. I was at the, uh, Salem Witches Institute so I transferred."

"What year are you going into?"

"Fifth-year, I think"

"Oh, that's our year!"

Not about to say that she knew this - due to the extensive research she had undertaken about them - she just smiled and nodded.

"What's the Salem Institute like then?"

Thankfully, Dawn was saved from having to reply yet again by Dumbledore speaking.

"We have had several changes in staffing this year. Mr Giles has replaced Madam Pince as librarian," (Giles nodded and smiled)

"Professor Summers is taking care of our Care of Magical Creatures lessons," (Buffy waved at everyone, as several students looked between her and Dawn)

"Professor Harris will be teaching Muggle Studies," (looking vaguely surprised at being called Professor Harris, Xander raised his hand and waved too)

"Professor Rosenberg has agreed to assist Professor Snape in his lessons," (this was met with a wave of astonishment, as the timidly waving redhead looked no match for one of Hogwarts' spookiest teachers. Harry even muttered "What, is she crazy?", before looking slightly abashed as he realised this was probably one of Dawn's friends.)

"And Professor Umbridge has been kind enough to take on Defence Against the Dark Arts." This was said with a wave of the hand towards the ugly woman with the Alice band and cardigan

Dumbledore continued, but suddenly broke off and glanced towards Professor Umbridge. Instead of waving like the rest of the new staff, she had got to her feet and was preparing to make a speech.

Several mind-numbing minutes later, Dawn (along with most of the students) was brought out of a daze by Dumbledore clapping.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying-"

"Yes, it most certainly was illuminating" Hermione added grimly.

Dawn stared at her incredulously. Even the Mayor's pre-ascension speech hadn't been as bad as that. Ron seemed to have had the same thought, saying,

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it? That was the dullest speech I've ever heard and I grew up with Percy."

Astounded, Dawn listened as Hermione perceptively picked out the phrases that had slipped into the speech that identified Umbridge's real purpose at Hogwarts.

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" she asked. "You're like a genius."

Flushing slightly, Hermione smiled. "Oh, the Hat considered Ravenclaw. But it finally decided Gryffindor was better and I'm glad."

"Does it take your choices into account then?" Dawn asked.

"Probably" mumbled Ron through an iced bun. "I told it I wanted to be in Gryffindor and it put me here"

"It definitely does." Harry said firmly.

As the feast ended, Dawn followed Hermione up the stairs, through the Gryffindor Tower portrait and finally into the girls' dorm. There were already two girls there, an attractive Asian girl and another brunette.

"Hey, Hermione!" the Asian girl said, a bright (and fake) smile plastered to her face.

"Hey Parvati. Hey Lavender. This-"

"I see you were sat with Harry still."

Hermione stiffened. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Even to Dawn, this was obviously a challenge.

Parvati smirked. "Well, haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet? It's totally obvious Harry's lying about You-Know-Who."

Hermione tossed her head back. "Only if you're enough of a cretin to actually believe everything you read."

"You're saying you believe him?"

"Yes. And I believe Dumbledore's not a fool. The Ministry are just cowards, who are too blind to see what's in front of them and the Daily Prophet is just spreading their propaganda."

"Well my dad says-"

Hermione, clearly tired by the conflict, cut in. "Parvati, try keeping your big fat gob shut about things you don't understand. Okay?"

Clearly offended, Parvati turned on her heel and headed towards her bed in a huff. Lavender followed her. Preparing for bed herself, Hermione muttered quietly to Dawn, "Welcome to Hogwarts then. The joys of boarding school, huh?"

* * *

I don't know if Dawn would have been there for the Mayor's speech, since Buffy sent her mother away and all, but I decided to put it in as I can't recall any other boring speeches Dawn was definitely there for. If anyone doesn't like it and can think of one, please let me know and I'll edit it. 

Please review!

Next chapter comes soon – more of a continuation of this one than a separate chapter though.


	7. Midnight Meetings

I said I'd update soon! This is short though and kind of a continuation of the previous chapter – but later that night

* * *

Dawn lay on her bed, still fully dressed and fully awake. With a sigh, she softly slipped on her shoes and slid out of the door. Pulling on her cloak as she left, she headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room and outside. 

She'd been unable to sleep in a room that was so crowded with other people, strangers at that. Hoping for a bit of solitude she headed towards an old beech tree by the Black Lake. Casting a Warming Charm to protect herself from the cutting September wind, she leaned against it.

Feeling slightly foolish, but needing to do this all the same, she started to talk aloud, partly to herself and partly to her mom. After all, it had been just 18 months since Joyce's death and Dawn had always thought of her as her mother, no matter what monks had got in the way. In Sunnydale, there had at least been memories everywhere, not to mention others who had known her. Here, she felt split off from the other Scoobies, though she knew they were just across the school.

"So, I'm at this wizard school in England. Pretty freaky, huh? We'll all end up with British accents like Giles and magic powers like Willow. Buffy's teaching. Can you imagine that? I can't but I guess I'm gonna have to when she teaches one of my lessons."

She continued like this for nearly an hour, rambling on until she felt better. Standing up, she headed back towards the castle, only to crash into another figure in the pitch-black.

"Whoa!"

The figure caught Dawn as she was about to fall. The voice had identified them as male, but it was too dark to tell anything else.

"Sorry!" she gasped. "I was just..."

"It's okay. Why do you think I'm out here? It can get a bit claustrophobic in there, can't it?"

"Still, I was talking to myself."

"No you weren't."

Dawn turned to stare at him in shock. He couldn't see her, but he must have sensed the movement because he laughed.

"Don't worry! I didn't hear much, just enough to know you were talking to your mum. Well, either that or you think the lake is your mum."

"I'm surprised you don't think I'm crazy."

"I don't. Is she dead?"

"Yeah. 18 months and 11 days."

"I'm sorry."

Somehow, hearing that was better than any helpless platitude. She smiled at him, forgetting he couldn't see her. "Thanks."

They talked for ages, making Dawn feel even better than she had after her lakeside soliloquy. Suddenly, she shivered.

"You're cold."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you cast a Warming Charm, it's really easy. The incantation is-"

He was cut off by a gasp.

"I did! But it must have worn off. I've been out here more than 2 hours. I really should get some sleep and you should too."

"I guess. See you around then, Elelella."

"Huh?"

"Lovely Lake Loony. El, el, ella. Or Ella for short."

"How can you tell what I look like in the dark?"

"I can tell from your voice that you must be truly ravishing."

"Oh yeah? Well then, not if I see you first, Sasesi."

In response to the unspoken question, she said, "Sarcastic Sexy Smirker."

"Smirker?"

"I can tell from your voice. Don't you want to know about the sexy?"

"Nah. My sexiness just oozes out of me, even in the dark."

Laughing, Dawn headed to the castle.

* * *

Can you guess who Sasesi is?? Probably, because there's a limit to who it's likely to be and I'm not the best at writing subtle secrecy, as you can tell from how you all worked out my pairings. 

Please lots of reviews!


	8. First Lessons

Thanks to jupitersthunder and Taeniaea for reviewing. Hope people like the story

* * *

The next morning, despite her shortage of sleep, Dawn felt more refreshed that she had in ages. Descending the stairs to the common room, she saw Hermione clucking over some poster put up by Fred and George Weasley. When she started talking about being a prefect, Dawn interrupted.

"Sorry to butt in, but I was kinda wondering..."

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking relieved to have a distraction.

"What _are_ prefects, exactly? We never had them at my old school."

"Well, they're supposed to uphold rules, and be student liaisons between staff and pupils. Plus, they can help new students settle in and home-sick students feel better..."

They continued talking as they went to get breakfast in the Great Hall. When they got there, Dawn was surprised to be handed a timetable along with the rest.

"I'm in normal lessons?" she asked McGonagall. "Isn't that a bit… I dunno, difficult."

"I have had reports from Professors Lupin, Snape, Flitwick and Rosenberg and I agree with them that your work over the summer has more than brought you up to 5th year standards. You haven't been assigned as many chosen subjects as the rest of our pupils, but other than that you have a normal timetable."

Dawn turned back to the Trio, who were looking bemused to say the least.

"Why wouldn't you be up-to-date?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I was… ill last year so I missed quite a lot of stuff. Plus my syllabus was probably different to yours. Professor Snape definitely seemed to think so." She tried to grin. "He kept muttering 'bloody stupid Americans' at every turn."

Harry laughed. "That's Snape, isn't it though? Bloody Death-Eater, so it doesn't surprise me that he hates Americans."

"Death-Eater?" Dawn asked, feeling a prickle of concern.

Hermione answered. "They're the wizards who support You-Know-Who. But Snape isn't a Death Eater. Dumbledore trusts him at any rate."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, Dumbledore thinks we should all get along like little happy boys and girls so that just goes to show what that means."

Finally getting around to opening their timetables, Ron groaned.

"History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination and Double Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

Feeling sympathetic, Dawn opened her own timetable. It was exactly the same; apart from she had Flying Lessons on Wednesdays

"Is that really bad?" she ventured.

"Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day – yep that's pretty bad alright."

"What about this – Flying Lessons?"

Harry frowned. "Usually only first-years take that, unless you didn't fly on brooms at all back in America"

"Oh no, we flew on carpets," she said sarcastically, realising a split-second later that he was probably being truthful. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about it as Ron nodded and chimed in that he had heard from his Dad about how magic carpets were allowed in America, but were banned here in Britain.

"Dunno who'll be teaching it though – Madam Hooch used to but I think she left at the end of last year, but there was no-one at the feast to replace her."

* * *

Just as predicted, it was bad. Though from the textbook History of Magic had looked quite interesting, once she had got over the fascination of having a ghost for a teacher, it quickly became as dull as Umbridge's lecture.

When she arrived in Potions, she was thankful to see Willow there, who waved slightly at her as she took a seat next to Hermione. When Snape announced they would be making the Draught of Peace, she was relieved, as they had made this potion already in the summer.

As a result, she could divert most of her attention from her cauldron and around the room. Smirking slightly as she saw one of the Slytherins being corrected with their potion, she froze suddenly.

"_I've been here barely a month, and I'm already getting those ridiculous ideas they all have that these people are evil, and these people are smart and those people are hard-working, just because a ragged old hat said so!"_

She was startled from her reverie by Willow leaning over her table.

"How's it going?" the red-head asked.

"Good. This potion business would be quicker if they used Bunsen burners or electric hobs though."

"God, don't remind me. It's ridiculous. Using these archaic, stereotype cauldrons and magic flames for the sake of 'tradition'." She used the time-honoured practice of air quotes when she said tradition.

Dawn stifled a giggle.

"Why don't you suggest changing them?"

"Yeah right! Do you want me dead or something? Have you been on the wrong end of one of his glares yet?"

Dawn was about to get an idea of what Willow meant by this when Snape stalked over to Harry's bench.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensely.

When Harry explained that he had forgotten the hellebore, Snape raised his wand, clearly about to Vanish the potion. However, he had reckoned without Willow.

"Actually, it's not worthless. If you add some sophophorous beans now and then add the hellebore, that will counteract the loss of the hellebore then and allow the potion still to be made effectively."

The class sucked in a breath. It was unheard of to counteract Snape. The wizard in question raised his glare to meet Willow's eyes, but she didn't quail under his stare.

Instead she smiled brightly and said, "Or haven't you come across that yet, Professor."

It was a dilemma. Either Snape admitted that Harry's potion was worthwhile, or he acknowledged a lesser knowledge of Potions than some American witch. He settled for snapping,

"5 points from Gryffindor for requiring the assistance of a professor. Everyone put your potions in a flask and bring it to me" and turning on his heel.

Softly, so Snape couldn't hear her. Willow said to Dawn and Hermione,

"And 5 points each to Gryffindor for two excellently made potions."

As the class left, they were all chattering about the new professor. Even the Slytherins could find little to say against her, as she had been as fair with points to them, awarding both the blond boy Harry had glared at yesterday (who Dawn had discovered was called Malfoy) and a skinny boy called Nott 5 points to Slytherin for their equally well-made potions.

Divination was terrible. When Professor Trelawney got a glance at Dawn, she instantly gasped. "A traveller from afar shall bring doomful news! The Boy-Who-Lived shall be doomed by her."

Shocked by the less-than-warm welcome, Dawn stopped short, but Harry, who was stood behind her, pushed her on, muttering,

"Don't worry, she's been predicting my 'doom' since third year. It's nothing against you."

As Dawn had already been harbouring unease about this woman since she had worked out that it must be her who had made the prediction that had brought them all here, she needed little encouragement to turn her distaste into dislike.

When she complained about Trelawney to Hermione, waiting in the DADA room for Professor Umbridge, Hermione snorted.

"She's just a mad old bat. I never regretted walking out of that lesson in third-year. Tealeaves and moon-beams – total nonsense."

Professor Umbridge entered. She was as ugly as she had been at the Feast, and wearing a cardigan that was even more vile.

"Wands away, please"

Dawn put her wand away with a feeling of foreboding. In the few weeks since she had bought her wand, she had become deeply attached to it and hated being without it. When the course aims were written upon the board, the worry increased. And finally, when they were told to read the first chapter, she realised she had been right. 'No need to talk' was really the only way you needed to describe it.

Hermione was clearly as annoyed, as she was muttering to herself beside Dawn. However, Dawn was still surprised when Hermione's hand shot into the air beside her.

As she had already read the textbook, despite its tediousness, she chose to watch Hermione and Professor Umbridge's little battle of wills. Hermione won, of course.

"There's nothing about using defensive magic," she pointed out.

Dawn blinked, surprised. She hadn't even noticed that. She stayed out of the chaos that ensued afterward, but when Harry was sent to Professor McGonagall, she decided to take action.

"Even if you don't believe Voldemort is back, there are still his supporters," she called out, not noticing the flinches around her at Voldemort's name

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"And who are you?"

"Dawn Summers."

"Related, I presume, to your new Care of Magical Creatures professor?"

"Yeah, so."

"Well rude as you may be to your family members and her friends," she sneered, making the last word sound questionable, "I do not see that that gives you the right to question a member of staff's teaching methods, nor speak without raising your hand. Unless you want to join Mr. Potter in detention, I suggest you keep quiet."

"Gosh, detention, how terrible. At least Harry got out of this waste of time and out of staring at your toady old face."

"Well, as detentions are clearly not that terrifying to you, you can spend this evening in one. And I shall be mentioning this to your…"

"The word you're looking for? It's sister."

* * *

Xander had enjoyed his day. Who knew you could make a living from watching films (on magically-powered TV's of course) and doing some basic electronics.

Buffy was also having fun, teaching about Nifflers, which were totally cute, not to mention useful. Better than any metal-detector! The kids seemed a bit odd though. They kept glancing at her funny, as if expecting her to suddenly sprout horns or something. Finally, after her final class, she grabbed the blonde Ravenclaw who had been able to see the Thestrals and asked her what they were all staring at.

In a dreamy kind of tone, the girl had replied, "It's all those Nargles round your head, Professor."

Raising her hand to her head, Buffy stared at her in confusion.

"What are Nargles?" she asked. "I'm supposed to be teaching about Magical Creatures and I haven't heard of them."

"Don't worry Professor," a red-headed Gryffindor girl reassured her. "There isn't actually anything around your head. Luna was just being Luna."

"Then why was everyone staring at me? And you look familiar."

"Oh, you've probably seen one of my brothers. I'm Ginny Weasley."

"No, wait, I saw you getting off the train. With Harry Potter and your brother, yeah?"

Luna remarked vaguely, "Harry, Ron and Neville are nice. I don't think Hermione liked me though."

Ginny giggled. "Hermione's a bit more logical than you tend to be Luna. She is nice though. I like having her around, since it can get a bit… male, with 6 brothers."

"6 brothers?" Buffy gasped in horror. "I was annoyed enough by one sister!"

"That'd be the new girl, Dawn?"

"That's her. Anyway, you still haven't told me why the entire student population has decided to watch me like I'm in a zoo."

Ginny looked embarrassed. "Well, on the boys' part it's probably half lust. For female, teachers, they have you, Trelawney or McGonagall."

"Fair point. Mind you, McGonagall has a secret life that you don't know about; though I'd recommend watching any conversations she has with Mr Giles."

"The librarian?"

"That's the one. Nevertheless, doesn't explain the girls. Well, most of the girls."

Deciding not to comment on this, and storing away the gossip about McGonagall for later use, Ginny continued. "Yeah. What you don't know is that Dumbledore has a habit of hiring unusual teachers. Especially when he gets that little smirk on his face as he introduces them and that twinkle…"

"Oh God, the twinkle. I've only known the man a month and already I know that the twinkle is a bad sign."

"Yeah well, so far we've had a were wolf, an ex-Death Eater, a half-goblin, a vapid poof, a man with You-Know-Who stuck in his head, a deranged Death Eater out to kill Harry and bring back, You-Know-Who…. Admittedly, most of those were in Defence against the Dark Arts, but still."

"Right. So you're all trying to work out what kind of weirdness I'm going to bring."

Relieved that Professor Summers didn't look offended, Ginny nodded.

"Exactly."

"Well, thanks for your help, I guess. If you need mine, let me know."

With a wave good-bye, the two girls wandered back up to the castle.

* * *

The Gryffindor/Slytherin lesson had been a pretty much perfect example of Willow's day. She loved teaching, ever since Sunnydale High, but the high point was definitely annoying Snape. He gave her that glare, which was so much like a Cordelia-glare that it was just hilarious.

Other than Harry's lesson, though, he hadn't really gone for any one pupil, at least not just arbitrarily, like his attack on Harry had seemed. Admittedly, he was terrifying anyone who went even the slightest bit wrong, unless, of course, they were in Slytherin . His favouritism towards his own house was unbelievable. Willow had learned, like the other Scoobies that this house stuff was serious business, but he took it above and beyond anyone she had seen so far.

The Scoobies were unable to sit next to each other at dinner, so with a quick grin they had to promise to catch up later. But during the meal, Willow was surprised to see Joy (the owl), and even more surprised when she dropped a letter in front of her. Opening it, she read.

_**Dear Willow,**_

_**Thanks for owling me. Glad you're having a good time. You got a phone call about a day ago, but I wrote down everything Fred said and here it is **_

_**Anya**_

"_Short and blunt. Well, that's Anya alright. Fred though. Why would she be calling me? Isn't she in LA with Angel"_ Willow thought, opening the enclosed note.

Those students who were watching the staff table were surprised to see their new, apparently unflappable, Potions professor go pale as she read her letter, then stand up and hurry to where the new librarian sat.

"Giles!" Willow whispered.

Giles, who had spent his day reading and doing little else, but was now (yet again) sweet-talking McGonagall, jumped and turned.

Willow stuck the note in front of his face

_**Call From Fred**_

_**Angel's lost his soul again**_

_**They want you to go to LA to restore it**_

Giles choked on his pumpkin juice.

"What do I do?" Willow asked.

"You have to go. Leaving Angelus loose would be the worst thing possible. I understand that you don't want to face him, and you don't want to use big magic like that but you have to. Soul-restoration is Wicca-only magic – no one here at Hogwarts could do it. You're the only person I know who can."

"I guess I have to go then. What do I tell Buffy?"

"I'll tell her. You should leave immediately. Ask Dumbledore if you can use his Floo."

"Right. I'm with the going and the packing then"

As the students watched, Willow hurried out of the Hall. Catching Giles' eye, Buffy made her question clear but Giles just mouthed 'I'll tell you later' and left it at that.

* * *

I don't know if Fred and Willow already knew each other in this but I'm saying that they did for simplicity's sake. Also, I know this doesn't happen until March time of the year after but I wanted Faith here.

I don't know if you like it or if you're even reading it unless you review so, please review!!! Reviews give me smiles: (


	9. Detention: A Near Miss

Thanks to Taeniaea for reviewing. Everyone else, please review! The more people who review, the faster I update. Hope you do like this

Edit: Thanks to for reminding that it's the Beast, not the Judge. Sorry, just a mental slip - I watched series 2 most recetnly so the Judge is what springs to mind when you mention Angelus.

* * *

Turning up at Umbridge's office that evening, Harry was surprised to find Dawn there. 

"You got a detention too?"

"Yeah. She started being snarky about my sister's friends so I told her that the worst part of her lessons was staring at her toady old face."

"You didn't!" Harry chuckled.

"She didn't take it too well. Guess she doesn't own a mirror."

The two teens laughed together, but hushed suddenly when they heard two people coming.

"I just thought you should be made aware of the situation, Professor Summers. Your sister has been undeniably rude to myself and indeed to her class."

"Right."

"She has a detention with me tonight, but if you feel any further reprimand is in order…"

"Definitely. In fact, I think I'd rather she served her detention with me."

"What? Oh no, that's not necessary. I have another student in detention anyway."

"Let me take them both. I need some help, uh, with the Magical Creatures.

"No, no."

"Really, you have to let me."

The two of them came round the corner.

"See, Professor Umbridge. Wouldn't it be better if they did detention with me? I'm sure you have better things to do."

"I really don't mind."

"But I insist. You have to at least let me discipline my own sister."

"Very well. I am adamant that Mr. Potter will benefit from a detention with me, though."

"Arte you sure? It would really be no trouble."

"Quite certain. Miss Summers, you will be serving your detention with your sister. Mr Potter, into my office please."

"Follow me Dawn." Buffy commanded, turning on her heel.

Deeply confused at her sister's sudden change of character and accent, Dawn followed, with a half-sympathetic, half-nervous glance at Harry.

As soon as they had got round the corner, though, Buffy stopped and leaned against a wall.

"What was all that about?" Dawn asked uneasily.

Buffy looked over at her and grinned. "Shows how much British you can pick up from spending half your life with Giles, doesn't it."

"That was an act?"

"Yeah! There've been rumours about that woman round the staff. I wasn't putting you through a detention with her, when I wanted to catch up about your day. Besides, the way she came up all smug, saying that 'my sister had displayed a woeful lack of manners' annoyed me. She was trying to imply Mum and I'd done a rubbish job in raising you. I'm just sorry I couldn't rescue Harry."

"Oh, you should've seen him in the lesson. He just kicked aside his chair and yelled out that Cedric Diggory was murdered."

"Yeah, I've heard all about that. Apparently last year, Harry and Cedric were competing in this competition, with a cup as the prize. Harry was meant to get there first and touch the cup, cos then it would take him to where Lord Dollyhort was waiting to be resurrected or whatever, but Cedric got to the cup at the same time and Harry insisted they take it together. 'Course, Cedric got murdered by the Lord guy and Harry feels pretty guilty about it. Not to mention, nobody believes that Harry saw the truth apart from Dumbledore and a couple of others."

"Uh-huh, I pretty much got that from my lesson, and how people were acting last night and at all the meals." Dawn said, filling Buffy in on all the stuff that had happened since they had seen each other before the feast.

The pair talked until they reached the Scooby Common Room. When they did reach it, they found Giles and Xander there waiting for them.

"So what's up with Willow then?" asked Dawn as they clambered through the portrait hole.

"That's what I'm wondering," Buffy agreed, before turning to look at Giles. "Don't suppose you feel like sharing?"

"Buffy, I'm afraid Willow had to go to LA. It seems there was a problem with a creature called the Judge, so it was decided that Angelus, with whom the Judge has a history, should put in an appearance. However, unsurprisingly, complications arose, and although Angelus is now secured, Angel Investigations needed Willow to restore his soul."

"And you know all this how…"

"When Willow left by Floo, Wesley and I had a brief conversation."

Buffy looked less than happy, as did Xander. Dawn thought for a second, then asked,

"How long will she be gone?"

Buffy interrupted. "Never mind that, what if Angelus escapes? There isn't even a slayer there to protect her!"

Giles coughed. "Actually, there is. Wesley thought it a good idea to break Faith out of prison to help with the problem. It was Faith who actually brought Angel in."

Not looking remotely reassured by this, Buffy collapsed irritably into a chair, not looking or sounding even remotely reassured. "Oh, because if that mad murderess is there, then there's nothing to worry about."

Aiming to distract them from the problem, though she agreed wholeheartedly with her sister, Dawn launched into a complaint about Umbridge, which they gratefully joined into.

* * *

Like the previous night, Dawn crept down to the lake, not even trying to get to sleep. She knew she probably could have managed sleep if she tried, but, truth be told, she kind of wanted to go down there, though she would have denied fervently that it had anything to do with Sasesi. Still, when she got there, she was relieved to hear his voice from under the tree. 

"So, not scared away by the monster by the lake then Ella?"

She laughed. "Monster? Please, I've met monsters that would eat you for a snack."

"Oh yeah? Did they actually notice you were there?"

Falling easily into the odd teasing conversation, Dawn relaxed.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! Like I said, the more people who review, the faster I update 


	10. A LionSnake Relationship?

Thanks to jupitersthunder, FreddyBear, thatguyyouknow and Taeniaea for reviewing.

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The Trio and Dawn were sitting in the Common Room talking. Tuesday had been barely better than Monday. There had been a public argument about Harry and Voldemort's return, in which a blonde girl with radishes dangling from her ears had contributed and all day students had been muttering and whispering about Harry wherever they went. 

Herbology had been absolutely terrible from Dawn's point of view – McGonagall had never told her anything about it, or doing private study for it, so as a result she felt rather thrown in the deep end. Professor Sprout, though clearly trying to be nice had eventually suggested she get a tutor, and had pushed forward Neville Longbottom, an unlikely-looking tutor as the candidate. When Dawn saw Neville's reaction to being suggested as a tutor, though, she felt she couldn't refuse, as he seemed so overwhelmingly delighted about it.

A red-headed girl came over, falling naturally into one of the comfy chairs that the Trio had chosen to sit in.

"Ginny Weasley," she introduced herself to Dawn, leaning over to shake hands. "I met your sister yesterday."

"God, she didn't say anything bad about me, did she?" Dawn asked, dreading to think what Buffy could've said.

Ginny grinned. "No, no dark secrets, she was just asking…" She trailed off.

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong?"

Ginny suddenly laughed. "I've just remembered something she did say. You know the new librarian?"

They nodded.

"Guess which cat he's trying to flirt with."

Hermione was the first to work it out.

"Merlin." She breathed. "McGonagall with a boyfriend? I can't picture that."

"Bloody hell," Ron sniggered. "Didn't think that that would ever happen. Imagine them together…"

Harry suddenly grimaced.

"What?" Hermione asked, worried. "Is it your scar?"

"No," he muttered thickly. "It's the image of McGonagall and Mr Giles…together."

The revolted expression spread across the other teens' faces.

"Thanks for that mental image, Harry" Ginny groaned.

"Yeah, it was bad enough when he had the hots for Miss Calendar, but McGonagall?" Dawn shuddered.

"Hang on, yeah!" Ron turned to look at Dawn. "You know him really well. Do you know anything about this McGonagall thing?"

Dawn shook her head absently. "No…There were a couple of hints at a history behind them when we were here over the summer. I think they went to Hogwarts together, but fell out. From what I get, it was Giles' fault. He wasn't the nicest of guys when he was younger."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he was a Slytherin-"

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating?" Harry snorted. "That must have been Hogwarts history. Pity we don't know anyone who was actually alive back then. At least, apart from Dumbledore."

"Yeah. And I don't think Dumbledore's likely to tell us, do you?"

Hermione looked pensive. "Actually…"

Ron scoffed. "Come off it Hermione, he might like to meddle but not to that extent."

"No, of course not. But I read in Hogwarts; A History-" (Harry and Ron gave a collective groan and Ginny stifled a smile). "Back about that time, there was a student-run magazine called Dumbledore's Gossip. It would be the perfect kind of thing for stuff like that."

"You're a genius!" Ron exclaimed.

"There must be back copies in the library-" Ginny gave a sudden snort of laughter. "What?"

"Well, Mr. Giles is the librarian, isn't he? So what if he wanders over to see what we're looking at?"

"Yeah, well anywhere would be better than here," Harry muttered, as a particularly loud 7th year remarked behind him.

"The Tournament must have fried his brains. You-Know-Who back? Please!"

The library was almost deserted. Giles looked up when Dawn entered, with the Trio and Ginny beside her.

"Dawn? What is it?"

"N-nothing, Giles." She said, barely choking back laughter. "Is there a magic-type microfilm machine to look at old editions of school magazines? We were just studying it in History of Magic and we thought we'd look it up."

"Yes, of course. It's over here," he said, leading them to it. "Binns must have got a bit more relevant since my days here. Last time I knew him, he never taught anything more than the goblin wars, and nothing would actually engage your attention. We all rather classed History of Magic lessons as free lessons."

Ron and Harry grinned, since they did the exact same thing, whereas Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny however, enquired in a sweet voice,

"When did you attend Hogwarts, Mr Giles?"

"Oh, back in 56 to 63. Long before most current teacher's times. Dumbledore had just been appointed Headmaster as I recall…"

As Giles left, Dawn grinned.

Hermione congratulated Ginny. "That was brilliant!"

The microfilm worked by giving you a magic copy of the requested magazine or newspaper, on which you wrote the year and, if needed, the date of the copy you wanted. Hermione got 5 copies, one each and they started on the first five years of Giles and McGonagall's time, going through the months.

Hermione soon found a record in the 1956 September issue of new entries:

"'_**Minerva McGonagall – Gryffindor'**_… _**'and**__**Rupert Giles – Slytherin'**_ Definitely the right years then."

Then in the November edition. "_**'A fierce rivalry already springs up in our youngest years: Minnie McGonagall and Rupert Giles are head to head in lessons such as Potions, DADA and Transfiguration. Every time one edges ahead, the other is quick to catch up. Who will be the victor? More in later editions'**_ It just offers more stuff like that for the rest of this year – stuff about McGonagall getting full marks in this exam, or Mr. Giles producing a better Charms project."

"Same here," said Harry, who had the 1957 to 1958 years.

"Ooh," cried Dawn, reading through February 1959.

"I think I have something. _**'Third-years Minnie McGonagall and Rupert Giles, notorious for their rivalry in all areas of the curriculum were recently seen in Amo, Amas, Amat, the well-known teashop in Hogsmeade, sharing tea and cake. Has their rivalry disguised a chemistry?'**_ It keeps doing updates like that, _**'holding hands'**_, _**'walking by the lake'**_,_** 'will we be seeing a Lions-Snakes romance for the first time in 30 years?'**_ and finally _**'sharing a kiss by the Forest'**_! It leaves it there for the summer…"

They all turned to look at Ginny, who had 1959-1960.

"Yep," she said. "September 1959, _**'A Report on Couples over the Summer'**_, _**'their ardour seems not to have cooled.' **_God, who writes this? It says they attended the Yule Ball together and …."

"What?" asked Dawn impatiently.

"The January issue says that they were _**'discovered at midnight in the Astronomy Tower, and given detentions for unseemly and immodest behaviour'**_! Professor McGonagall!"

The teens were unsure whether to laugh or be sick. The Astronomy Tower was after all a well-known make-out spot for couples.

"Oh," Ginny said, sounding actually upset. "Listen to this, February 1960 – _**'The romance that has set the school alight should be celebrating its one-year anniversary around now, but alas, it is not to be. Sources say that the couple, who seemed a match that would last, have split! Friends of Minnie declare her 'heartbroken' whereas Rupert has disappeared altogether, with Slytherins announcing 'it was about time our fellow Serpent ended his fling with that kind of filth.' It's a sad day for us all if peer pressure has truly driven these star-cross'd lovers apart.'**__"_

"'_**Star-cross'd lovers**_?'" Ron said, sounding horrified. "You don't think…"

"No," said Hermione dismissively. "It's a quote from a famous Muggle play. Is that all there is on it?"

Ron, who had the 1960-61 time to study, spoke up. "Well, in September it says _**'Rupert Giles, infamous from his competition and later involvement with Minnie McGonagall, has reappeared under the new nickname, Ripper, and is now hanging around with the worst of the worst at this moment. The Carrows, Ethan Rayne… Need we go on? In the opinion of us at Dumbledore's Gossip, it seems Minnie is well shot of this mess.'**_"

Hermione had moved on to their sixth year, and was checking the OWL results. "Well, there is the last mention of them in September, when it mentions the OWL results and does a recap of their relationship. _**'One of Hogwarts' brightest stars in 1959. How things have changed for Rupert Giles. Achieving just 7 OWLs, all at Acceptable standard, he isn't looking so bright any more. Rupert, now better known as Ripper, instantly sparked a fierce rivalry between himself and Gryffindor star, Minnie McGonagall within weeks of entering Hogwarts. They started a relationship in February of their third-year, but it was not to be, as we discovered in February of the following year. Rupert became Ripper, and from then on relinquished any kind of rivalry, speaking only to poor Minnie in cruel, isolated incidents. Minnie on the other hand received 9 Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations...'**__"_

Hermione looked up and sighed. "So that was their history. Giles broke McGonagall's heart when he started acting, well, like a Slytherin."

Ginny agreed. "I've heard of the Carrows. They're definitely Death Eaters. Dunno about this Ethan Rayne"

"I have. He came to town when I was younger, trying to stir up trouble. No wonder Giles was so upset about the resulting problems with Miss Calendar. From the sounds of it, it was the second time Ethan had managed to screw up his love-life."

Ginny looked at Dawn. "Are you sure he has changed?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Dawn snapped. "If you knew everything he had done, you wouldn't question him. Now the only question is how to get him and McGonagall together..."

Lost in their plotting, the five teenagers wandered out of the library.

* * *

Yes, I have made McGonagall about 20 years younger and Giles 9 years older. This is because I prefer to make people younger than older or have a big age gap. It means they start when McGonagall actually started teaching and leave two years before Lucius Malfoy starts. With this timeline, and given it only takes 3 years to complete a teacher's course, I have put McGonagall as starting to teach in 1967, so that she is there before the Marauders arrive. It's a pity about this, as Giles attending at the same time as Voldemort did, like McGonagall, would have been interesting plot-wise, but I didn't want to make him nearly seventy. 

Also, is microfilm the right word?

Please, please review. I love reviews more than I love ice-cream (and trust me, for me that's saying something)


	11. Bowtruckles, Broomsticks and Boyfriends?

Many million thanks to Azarath111, Hidden in The Darkness and jupitersthunder for their fantastic reviews. Hopefully you'll all keep reviewing and everyone else will follow the example :)

To the story!

* * *

"Bowtruckles guard wand trees. If you want to get wand wood, how do you get the Bowtruckle to go away?" 

Dawn lifted an eyebrow. Buffy had slipped into the teaching groove pretty quickly.

"Miss Granger?"

"Placate them with a gift of woodlice or fairy eggs, Professor Summers?"

"Exactly. 10 points to Gryffindor. And please, like I said, call me Buffy."

Even her sister had to admit she wasn't bad at this, although several students, Hermione amongst them seemed to be having trouble with the whole first-name basis thing.

Then again, even the best teachers fall back into their instincts, she noted in amusement as she watched a scene play out in front of her.

Harry had been squeezing his Bowtruckle way too tight and as a result it had bitten him. Buffy, probably unlike most good Care of Magical Creatures professors, had hurried over, not to tend to the Bowtruckle but to tell Harry the best way to remove a Bowtruckle that is trying to bite you.

"_Care _of magical creatures, Buffy?" she smirked. "Not how to kill them."

Apart from that, the lesson went pretty well, although the homework Buffy set was less than welcome. Dawn hung back at the end to talk to her sister.

"If it's about the homework, I'm not letting you off."

"Such a cruel sister. No, it's about my flying lesson this afternoon. Are you guys coming?"

"I am. I think Xander has a lesson though. Funny though it'd be to see Giles fly, he turned down the offer. Personally I can't wait. Actually flying!"

Even if Dawn hadn't been excited herself, Buffy's enthusiasm would have been infectious.

"See you after lunch then."

Dawn hurried back down the path after her friends.

* * *

Dawn waited impatiently on the Quidditch pitch. Ron and Harry, since they had free periods, were with her. After a wait that seemed to last an age, at least in Dawn's eager-to-fly mind, she saw Buffy approaching across the grass with a tall, brown-haired man who was presumably her flying instructor. As the two got closer, Harry gasped 

"Oliver Wood!"

The man looked over.

"Hey Harry, Ron. You must be Dawn."

"How come you're not with Puddlemere United?" Harry asked

"Dumbledore wanted my help. Plus, it's not Quidditch season at the moment. So I'm teaching these lovely ladies to fly."

The ladies in question grinned.

"Hang on, we don't have brooms" Dawn suddenly realised. "How can we learn to fly without them?"

"Well, I was going to borrow school ones, but since Harry and Ron are here they could lend you theirs."

Harry and Ron agreed to do so and Summoned their brooms. Dawn was close enough to grab the Firebolt, so Buffy had the Cleansweep, which was apparently still a pretty good broom

"Just hold out your hand over it and say 'Up!'"

Both girls did so. Dawn's jumped right into her hand; Buffy's rolled over slightly.

Dawn smothered a giggle. "Bit lazy yours, isn't it."

Buffy sent a death glare at Dawn and then at her broomstick. "Up or I'll turn you into matchsticks!"

The broom clearly didn't have a death wish; it leapt into her hand so quickly that it knocked her hand up slightly.

Oliver grinned. "Right, so sit astride the stick and just push off."

"Whoa!" Buffy gasped as her broom shot off with more force than she was expecting. Dawn had already zoomed ahead of her on the faster Firebolt. Oliver flew up on his own broomstick.

"Okay, so just turn the front of the stick left or right to go in that direction. If you want to stop, push it backwards. Exactly!"

Buffy, with her sharper reflexes had got the hang of it already and was soon having fun twisting and spinning in the air. Dawn had a little more problem but got it quickly. Oliver soon had the brain wave of fetching the Quaffles and starting a game with the two of them. Even he had difficulty stopping some of Buffy's throws. Dawn eventually had to go to transfiguration but Buffy and Oliver stayed out there until it began to get colder and darker.

"Thanks for that. Best thing I've ever done." Buffy still felt euphoric after her afternoon's experience.

"No problem. I actually enjoyed it."

Buffy suddenly shivered.

"Cold?"

"No! Well, kinda. But I never get cold."

"This is England. In September. Trust me, everyone gets cold."

"I don't like being cold."

"Here, take my cloak."

Buffy was in the process of taking it when she realised that her actions could be construed as starting a romantic relationship. She was about to refuse when she thought again. Oliver was actually normal. Alive, check. Not centuries old, check.

"You're not part of a secret military operation, are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

Little did the two of them know, but they were being watched from the window of the Gryffindor Common Room. Neville was trying to tutor Dawn on Herbology, but her attention kept being distracted by the world around her. 

"Looks like that is one more of you lot paired off, Dawn." Ginny grinned.

"Just Xander and Willow left then," Dawn agreed.

"Don't you mind Buffy going out with someone?"

"Better Oliver than some of the other guys she's dated."

They looked suitably intrigued, but Dawn shook her head.

"You don't wanna know."

Neville frowned. "What do you mean, one more of you?"

* * *

5 minutes later, he had been enlightened. 

"So they're actually going out?"

Dawn sighed. "No. McGonagall's too stubborn."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "We'll have to get them together somehow. And if Buffy and Oliver end up together too that'd be great."

"You couples," Dawn teased. "You want everyone in a relationship."

Hermione glanced up, surprised. "Who're you dating Ginny?"

"Michael Corner," she replied, embarrassed.

Their conversation descended into gossip and chatter so girlish that Neville made an excuse to vanish, which just gave the girls a chance to gossip about him.

* * *

Please review!!!!! 

Next chapter: Willow returns and more is revealed about prophecies


	12. Prophecies Revealed

Thank you to anyone reading this, especially those who reviewed: Hidden In The Darkness, Azarath111, MLQ, jupitersthunder and Taeniaea, thank you all very much for taking the time. Hope you enjoy this installment!

* * *

Dawn was watching with Hermione when Ron was made Keeper, and cheered along with her. She enjoyed flying, but like Hermione, was definitely of the opinion that standing on her own two legs was far more fun. Either that, or actually flying. Having read about Animagi in a textbook, she was dying to learn to become one, but knew it wasn't a good idea until she was a little bit better at magic.

She was also sitting in the Common Room with them when Hermione tried to bring up the subject of Harry teaching DADA. She'd been there when Hermione had first thought of the idea and thought it brilliant. Dawn knew she needed it more than anyone else, as she had never properly been taught any kind of Defence so her only learning was from books. She needed some practical experience. But trying to put her own opinion into the discussion was impossible, seeing as how the mutters at Harry from around her were constantly annoying her. She presumed the others had learned to tune it out, though she knew it still annoyed Harry slightly, but just couldn't seem to be able to do that.

Finally she slammed down her book and groaned.

"I can't even hear myself think in here! Can we go somewhere else?"

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look, but shook her head.

"There's nowhere to go. The library's as bad as here. We can't actually talk to each other, but everyone else can still whisper."

"There must be somewhere."

"Sorry."

"Wait, there is! The Common Room which is for me, my sister and the other Scoobies."

"Scoobies?"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, we can go there! None of them will probably even be there."

Harry grinned in relief and stood up. "Let's go. It has to be better."

"Won't your sister mind?"

Assuring them that none of the new professors would mind in the slightest, Dawn led the way to the Scooby Common Room. Speaking the password, they all clambered through the portrait hole. As Dawn had predicted, it was empty.

"See! Xander will be watching films somewhere, Willow is still in LA, Buffy has hardly got off that broom since she ordered it last weekend and Giles is either in the library or following McGonagall like a little puppy-dog."

Hermione frowned. "We still haven't thought of a way to get them together, you know."

The teens were lost in thought for a second. Then, Dawn had a brainwave.

"I know! You're both those prefect things, right. So you can organise school things, or at least suggest them to Dumbledore."

The Trio nodded, not really seeing where she was going with this.

"So, you can get him to arrange a school dance! Make it a masked one, so they don't realise they are talking to each other, but at midnight make the charm come off. When they realise they've spent the whole evening talking and dancing, McGonagall will have to forgive him."

Ron frowned. "How do you know they'll even talk to each other?"

Hermione smiled suddenly. "I found this charm a while ago that might work for that. If you think McGonagall and Giles are soul mates, you can cast a charm on them which will make them automatically go towards each other."

Dawn let out a noise which both Harry and Ron were sure could not be duplicated by the male of the species. "That's perfect. Why don't we do that to all the masks?"

"No!" This came from all three of the others, who glanced sheepishly at each other but still stuck to their refusal.

"Okay, chill. It was just an idea. If you want to start planning it though, you should get some others involved."

Hermione nodded. "I'll try the other prefects, the girls anyway. I'm sure Ginny will want to help as well. Parvati and Lavender would never forgive me if I didn't ask them…"

Bewildered by how quickly this idea had taken root, Harry was quick to remind them that if everyone knew, McGonagall would find out and that would spoil their surprise slightly. Their appreciation for his interruption was clearly shown, when Dawn gave him an evil look and said

"Well, with that dealt with, let's go back to what Hermione was saying. We really need you to teach us Harry. Everyone does if we're even going to have a chance to defend ourselves."

Worn down by the other three's persistent argument, Harry was starting to think about agreeing just to shut them up. More than that, he could feel himself thinking of what things to teach, and how much better it would be for all of them if they could do some basic spells really well.

As he was about to say this, the portrait hole opened and several people started coming in. Harry recognised Buffy, Willow and a dark-haired man who was vaguely familiar as the Professor of Muggle Studies who had been introduced at the feast. He also saw Mr. Giles and Professor Dumbledore but two people were entirely strange to him, a brunette only slightly taller than Buffy and a man who reminded him more than slightly of Draco Malfoy.

Seeing the teens, the adults shut off their conversation, whilst seeing the adults made the teens shut off theirs.

"Spike!" Dawn gasped, running over to the blond man.

"Hey Niblet," he grinned, hugging her before grinning down at her. "What's all this I hear about magic then?"

Dawn laughed and started to talk about the spells she had learned, before suddenly shutting up and turning to stare at the brunette.

"What's the crazy one doing here?" she sneered, sounding distinctly annoyed.

"The 'crazy one' had nothing better to do." The brunette replied. "Besides, Gandalf here said I was prophesied to come."

"Gandalf? _You've_ read Lord of the rings?" Giles asked, but his question was drowned out by the others.

"Another prophecy?" Buffy asked.

"Prophecy? As in Divination?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore simply held a hand up to stop the babble of voices.

"Perhaps you should all take a seat whilst I explain this. It is probably best that Mr Potter and his friends remain. The rest of you have heard parts of what I am about to say, but not all."

"Yes Miss Granger, there are true prophecies." He paused here and glanced at Harry, debating internally whether to reveal something. _"Yes," _he realised. _"I have no more excuses."_

"An example of a prophecy is one made about you, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yes. I apologise for not telling you sooner, but I felt you had to be of an age where you could handle this. It is not light news. It goes:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

Dead silence. Finally Harry spoke up.

"And it means me?"

"The first part could mean one of two people. You, or another baby boy born at that time, to parents who had gone up against Voldemort – Neville Longbottom."

"So it might not be me!"

"Alas, no. The second part makes it clear. The Dark Lord will mark him as equal – that scar, Harry."

"But that means it has to be me. Me who kills him."

"Yes. But you will not be alone. Surrounded by the love of your friends, you will have the power he knows not. The Death Eaters are mere lackeys. Voldemort does not know what it is to love"

Buffy looked with sympathy at the boy who had just had this truckload of destiny dumped in his lap. She knew what that was like. And seeing Hermione and Ron move closer to him, to support him, she smiled.

Harry still looked shell-shocked. "That's the power I'll have. Love."

Buffy interrupted. "Don't underestimate the power of love and friendship Harry. I'm the oldest living Slayer because of it. I'm estimated to have died at least 4 years ago, were it not for my friends"

Hermione stared. "You're the Slayer?"

"Oops," Buffy winced.

"Yes, Buffy Summers is the Slayer. Or rather, a Slayer. Are you all aware of what a Slayer is?"

Hermione nodded; the other two looked blank.

"Miss Granger, if you would."

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

"Precisely," Dumbledore said, ignoring both Faith and Buffy rolling their eyes.

"Buffy and Miss Lehane here-"

"Lehane?" Xander asked. "Your surname is Lehane?"

Faith glared at him. "So?"

He shrugged. "I just expected it to be something, you know, more nasty. Murdering-Psycho, for example."

"If I might continue?" Dumbledore remonstrated gently.

They shut up.

"As I was saying, Buffy and Faith are Vampire Slayers." He forestalled the interruption from Hermione. "Yes, two Slayers."

Buffy explained. "Cut a long story short, I died, was CPR'd and brought back to life, but was dead long enough to activate another Slayer, who died, activating Faith."

"Thank you. A prophecy was brought to my attention last year concerning them both. It runs:

_To protect the boy whom the Unnamed one has chosen, the girl who was chosen must be found but she shall not be alone_

_The power of Mynheghon is bestowed on them who are fated for this; they are linked deeper than blood, deeper than life_

_They are few but they can defeat many_

_The guide, the watcher, the one-time father_

_The fledgling witch whose destiny is twilit_

_The laughing one, whose love can revive the radiance_

_The dark one, who without them was alone_

_When they go to the centre, they shall be taught_

_Their counterparts shall learn of each other_

_Love shall awake, they shall be linked_

_Thus shall He be defeated."

* * *

_

I've never done a cliff-hanger before. I know it's not much of one, but thought I'd ease myself into it. Tell me what you think of the new prophecy and the school dance, and Faith and Spike – in other words, REVIEW! Please. : )


	13. Prophecies Unpacked

A million and one thanks to all the lovely reviewers: zeynel, jupitersthunder, azarath111 and evil (great name by the way). Please keep on reading and reviewing!!!!!!! (yes I know that was a lot of exclamation marks)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previously on The Prophecy:_**

**_"A prophecy was brought to my attention last year concerning them both. It runs: _**

_To protect the boy whom the Unnamed one has chosen, the girl who was chosen must be found but she shall not be alone _

_The power of Mynheghon is bestowed on them who are fated for this; they are linked deeper than blood, deeper than life _

_They are few but they can defeat many _

_The guide, the watcher, the one-time father _

_The fledgling witch whose destiny is twilit _

_The laughing one, whose love can revive the radiance _

_The dark one, who without them was alone _

_When they go to the centre, they shall be taught _

_Their counterparts shall learn of each other _

_Love shall awake, they shall be linked _

_Thus shall He be defeated."_

_

* * *

_

Xander frowned. "You left that last bit about Faith and counterparts out."

"Actually, Mr Harris, I was interrupted before I managed to finish it."

Xander blushed. "Oh. Sorry."

"Harry is clearly the boy mentioned. Buffy is the Chosen One, the girl. I'm sure you can work out the rest."

Harry looked confused. "What's all that about their counterparts."

"I believe it means the counterparts in our world of Mr. Giles, Professor Rosenberg, Professor Harris and Miss Lehane."

Dawn thought. "Hermione must be Willow. Harry is obviously Buffy. Ron is Xander. You're Giles. What about Faith though?"

As the teens turned to stare at their apparent equivalents, Dumbledore replied.

"As to that, I have some theories. But nothing definite."

Ron spoke up suddenly. "Who's that?" he asked, gesturing at Spike.

"Mr, ah, Spike met Faith and Willow when they went via their old home of Sunnydale. I suggested he come."

Xander, already liking Ron as his doppelganger for his distrust of the vampire, looked annoyed. "Why can a vampire come if a demon can't?"

Panic bloomed in the Trio's eyes and as one they drew their wands and backed away from the alleged vampire.

"He has a soul."

"Since when," Buffy asked.

"Since I vanished off to bloody Africa to get one," Spike snapped.

For the second time, Dumbledore settled the others.

"He is not about to attack you. I would never have invited him onto the school grounds if I thought he was. However, I think it best if the Ministry do not discover that he is here, or for that matter Miss Lehane. They would not be overjoyed at the idea of having a vampire, ensouled or not, a fugitive, or for that matter a Slayer, as they are unaware that Professor Summers is a Slayer, at Hogwarts."

"They overreacted enough about a werewolf," Harry muttered.

"Precisely. Therefore, although they will be staying here, they will be not be teaching – unless a rumour I have heard about your starting a Defence club has been correct."

The teenagers stared at Dumbledore in awe.

"Blimey," Ron breathed. "How did you know about that? We haven't even convinced Harry to teach yet."

"Let's just say a little bird told me. As to the teacher, I too think it best that Harry teaches, but perhaps the Slayers could lend a hand in training of more physical nature. And I'm sure Spike can demonstrate. Voldemort has been said to be rounding up vampires amongst the other Dark Creatures on his side, promising them lakes of blood and the like."

"Well, I guess I don't mind," Harry sighed.

"Excellent. I also think there was something else you wanted to ask me?"

He turned his inquiring gaze on Dawn.

"What? Oh, yeah! Can we organise a school dance, like at Christmas time or something, but masked so nobody can tell who anyone is."

"Of course! What an excellent idea. It promotes inter-house unity," (both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at this), "whilst ensuring an enjoyable time. Might I suggest the first weekend back after Christmas?"

Delighted, both girls agreed.

Just as Dumbledore was about to leave, Faith spoke up.

"Hang on. Where am I sleeping?"

"You will find two new rooms at the end of the corridor. Also, might I say that I find it most advisable that you four students spend your free time in here rather than the Gryffindor common Room or library. Eyes and ears are everywhere after all and you should start to get to know these others. You will probably end up fighting with them."

He nodded to them and stepped through the portrait hole.

The others stared at each other. Finally, trying to break the tension, Hermione spoke.

"Er, so you're called Faith Lehane?"

"It's just Faith."

"And Spike? Are you actually the vampire Spike, whose nickname was William the Bloody?"

Spike's eyebrows rose.

"Hell, you must read a lot."

Ron stared at her too. "How do you even know half this stuff, Hermione?"

"I _listen _in History of Magic, Ron. And I read those things called books. They're big and square? Recognise the description? I think you used one to prop up one of the legs of your desk."

The others laughed. The atmosphere was suddenly less tense.

Her bossy streak coming through, Hermione took charge. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves? Dumbledore said we should get to know each other. And how the prophecy referred to us." she suggested.

"As long as we don't have to throw some beanbag around," Faith muttered, joining in.

"Harry Potter. The boy whom the Unnamed one has chosen. Voldemort chose me when he tried to kill me, but failed nearly dying himself and giving me this scar."

"Buffy Summers. Slayer, Chosen One – the girl who was chosen."

"Rupert Giles. The guide, the watcher, the one-time father. I was Buffy's Watcher when the prophecy was made. As a Watcher I'm supposed to guide her etcetera."

"Willow Rosenberg. When the prophecy was made, I was just starting out at trying Wicca. My destiny is twilit…… Well," she took a deep breath. "This guy kinda killed the girl I loved so I went dark, tried to end the world but Xander brought me back-"

"Which leads me on to me. Xander Harris. It's my job to laugh, apparently. I revived the radiance with all that stuff Wills just said."

The Trio stared at Willow. She didn't look like the type who would go evil, but their thoughts were interrupted by Faith.

"Faith Lehane. Also a Slayer, but I went rogue, killed a coupla people but was brought to my senses by another souled vampire who knew a bit about fighting for redemption and atoning, so I went to jail but broke out to help aforementioned vampire when he lost said soul, then got told I had to come here. Who without them was alone… well I never really had what B does, ya know. Like she said, having her mates around her is what has kept her Slaying all these years."

"Oh yeah, nothing to do with my Slaying skills?" Buffy joked.

"Nope. I could totally kick your ass in a fight."

Pulling them back on track, Dawn interrupted.

"I'm Dawn Summers. Not actually mentioned, seeing as how I didn't exist when they made the Prophecy. In the interests of being honest… I came into being a couple of years ago, though I and everyone around me had fake memories of me. I was like this mystic ball of energy, the Key, and I still am but now I don't open anything."

Ron gasped. "Wow, the Key? I thought you were a fairy tale?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What? I can't know things?"

"Of course not," Harry reassured him.

"It just hasn't happened before." Hermione muttered.

Hearing them, Xander, Buffy and Giles began to laugh.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Xander grinned. "You're definitely meant to be me, though. Ron, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," Ron said, still looking confused.

Hermione spoke. "So Harry's Buffy, obviously. Dumbledore's Giles, both kind of guiding their Chosen Ones. And I don't know about Buffy and Giles, but that father thing fits too. No offence Harry."

"None taken."

"I'm apparently you, Willow. And we haven't got anyone for Faith yet."

Buffy took over. "And we're all gonna fall in love with people, though it doesn't necessarily say each other, get linked – married maybe? That Mynheghon thing, it sounds familiar."

Giles spoke up. "So it should. You destroyed the glove of Mynheghon several years ago, when Gwendolyn Post came to town. It was one of the few times you all appeared anywhere."

Remembrance dawned in their eyes.

"Okay, Giles, you might wanna research that. And keep looking for more prophecies. Apparently all the rest of us need to do is fall in love and get chatting to each other so get busy. Wait, I don't mean… oh you know what I mean."

Dawn smirked at her sister. "Sure we do. See you later, Buffy."

* * *

Not sure if the beanbag thing crosses the Atlantic well. It's like in reception, you all chuck a beanbag around and if you catch it you have to say your name etc. 

Also, if you don't get that thing about Ron knowing something, check out the favourite quotes on my Profile page.

Hope you liked this chapter, review if you did, or didn't or any other opinions : )


	14. Weeks Pass

* * *

Thanks to anyone who is reading, and especially jupitersthunder, JMMendiola and Taeniaea for reviewing. Please, if you're reading this, take a page from their computer and REVIEW! Please :)

* * *

The organisation and first meetings of the DA came and went. They had decided not to use the Scooby common room, partly because it was too small and partly because they didn't want to reveal Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles's allegiance too soon. As a result they had been desperate to find anywhere else, but had finally struck gold with the Room of Requirement. 

When the fateful Quidditch match arrived, Oliver did everything in his power to try keep Harry and the Weasley twins on the team, but to no avail. Worse, Umbridge had clearly marked him down as a troublemaker and watched him far too closely after that.

Lesson inspections went as well as could be hoped. Umbridge had not yet realised that Buffy disliked her intensely, so her inspection went quite well.

From Xander's reports, Umbridge had had little to no interest in the Muggle Studies subject, and had only inspected the lesson to check he wasn't secretly screaming, "Support Dumbledore! Kill Fudge!" or anything like that.

Willow had tried to blend into the background when Umbridge inspected the Potions lessons, so was relieved when the results came back with no mention of her.

Hagrid, once he returned, was delighted to meet them all, and pleased, if surprised, by the sudden appointment of an assistant. Buffy was more relieved than anything else to have someone else take over the lessons. She had started to tire of thinking up lessons and was happy to let Hagrid take over the reins.

She particularly enjoyed the Thestral lesson, despite Umbridge's infuriating presence. Unsurprised by the fact that Dawn and Harry could see the Thestrals, she was more interested in other two who could, the tall Slytherin and the round-faced Gryffindor, whom she was almost definitely sure was Neville Longbottom, the boy Dumbledore had mentioned.

They were all busier than they had ever been before, especially the girls. They were trying to organise the New Year Masquerade Ball. It was fun to do so, but involved more work than they had realised.

Dawn had her only restful moments when she went down to the lake. Her friendship with Sasesi was flourishing, and she enjoyed every second. It would have been simple to find out who it was – a matter of a single _Lumos_ – but she felt strangely reluctant to do so. She could be herself, and not worry about what he thought of her when he was just a faceless figure. He presumably felt the same, as he never even suggested swapping their real names.

Then suddenly, after weeks of routine, Dawn and Hermione woke up on the morning two days before the end of term to find Ron and Harry gone. They panicked at first, especially when McGonagall sent them to see Dumbledore at breakfast.

Terrified, with their minds spinning all sorts of nightmare scenarios, they had made their way down to his office, only to be reassured that Harry and Ron were fine, but were visiting Mr Weasley who was in hospital.

After two tense days, Dawn and the other Scoobies made their way to Grimmauld Place, where they had all been invited to spend Christmas some weeks before. Hermione came with them, and they were all eager to see the others.

Faith and Spike weren't able to come, but hadn't seemed overly upset about this, although Faith had pointed out that she was likely to stake Spike if she had to spend too much time alone with him.

Trying to talk sense into Harry proved easier than she had expected it would be when she heard what he was doing. All it had taken was a reminder from Ginny that he wasn't the only one who thought about being possessed and chats from Willow and Dawn about their respective experiences. Willow told him all about Warren, and the apocalypse she had nearly caused, which shocked him to say the least and Dawn went into more detail over how she was the Key, and her existence had caused her sister's death.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned cold and crisp. Xander woke for some reason at 7 o'clock, but seeing no reason why he should get up at that unseasonable hour, rolled over and went back to sleep. 

Or tried to, as moments later the door burst open and a thousand witches poured in, or so it seemed to him in his sleepy state.

"Wake up! It's Christmas" Buffy cried.

"Yeah! Presents!" Dawn squealed.

He glared at Willow, who shrugged apologetically.

"They dragged me out of bed too; why should I suffer alone."

Groaning, Xander sent them out as he rose to get dressed. Then he joined the group of wizards and witches as they moved downstairs, some definitely more awake than others.

Ginny, one of the more active of them, jumped the last three stairs and hurried into the sitting room.

Her voice floated out to the others. "Ooh! Presents for all of us!"

Once they were all settled with their respective piles of presents, Dawn counted down.

"Three, two, one, OPEN!"

They tore into their presents, wrapping paper going everywhere. Hugs and thank-yous were exchanged, as were some bemused comments.

Buffy frowned at her present from Xander.

"Why have you bought me a load of lollipops?" she asked, pulling one out to taste it.

Dawn, who happened to look up at that moment, nearly dived across the room to stop her sister from licking the lolly.

"Don't! I bought a load of those for Spike. They're Blood-Flavoured."

Buffy brought the lolly safely away from her mouth, revealing a disgusted expression.

"I'm gonna change my question a bit then. Why have you bought me, a human being, a load of _blood-flavoured _lollipops for Christmas."

Xander swallowed. "I thought you could, you know, use them as bait. It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

Turning away from the hapless man with a glower, Buffy opened the next of her presents. This was also related to her Slayer activities, but was at least far more thoughtful. It was from Willow and Giles jointly, an embossed stake with the inscription '_**Buffy, Slayer, Sister, Friend**_'. Smiling and then throwing at a handily placed bauble, she had to react quickly as it hit the bauble and came swerving back.

"Charmed with the Boomerang Charm," Willow explained. "It'll always come back to your hand."

"Cool," Buffy grinned. "Did you like your earrings?"

As an answer, Willow held back her hair to show off the chandelier earrings that Buffy had given her, ones which changed colour to coordinate with your outfit.

Presents had been exchanged among the teens as well, with Dawn giving Buffy Chocolate Frogs, which she loved more than anything else. As she said, 'what's not to like? All that chocolatey goodness, plus you work off the calories catching the stupid thing in the first place.' She had also given presents of the edible kind to Harry and Ron, but to Hermione she had given a book on becoming an Animagus.

She knew the brunette witch longed to be able to transform into an animal, but hadn't realised that Hermione had recognised that in her too, until she opened her present from Hermione and found an exact copy of the book she had given Hermione.

Interested, Harry and Ron leaned over to read the first chapters, and but they became sidetracked with a discussion about what the Animagus forms of their teachers would be.

"Dumbledore would be a phoenix," Harry stated.

"Obviously. I reckon Snape would be a snake or something." Ron added his opinion.

Dawn disagreed, "He's slippery like a snake, but he's not very hidden about his attacks, is he?"

Their talk was interrupted by Molly announcing Christmas dinner, a dinner which went quite well.

Xander and Ginny were equally amused by Tonks' face-shifting, though for different reasons.

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Hermione and Tonks all became involved in a talk about what they were wearing to the New Year Ball.

The men tried to join in, but became confused almost instantly and with some relief turned their talk to Quidditch and school, with them moaning about Umbridge and Sirius and Lupin sharing old school stories about the Marauders' exploits at school. Xander also related some parts of the Slayer's history, both stories giving the twins more ideas than they could count.

"You, a professor," Fred asked.

"Burned down," George added.

"A school?" They finished simultaneously.

Molly saw the way the conversation was going and quickly turned the discussion to when they would go visit Arthur.

* * *

Visiting St. Mungo's was an odd experience. Horrified by the witch with the satsuma in her nose, Dawn kept quiet through most of it, especially the argument about stitches. She was fascinated to meet Professor Lockhart, but became bored quickly. 

Because of this, she was the first to see Neville.

"Hey, Neville!" she called.

The round-faced boy looked up and his face drained of colour.

Surprised by his reaction, she waved him over. He reluctantly approached with his formidable-looking grandmother. Introductions were made, and all were treated the same way, acknowledged barely with a nod from Mrs. Longbottom. Even Harry got the same treatment. Apparently her support of him did not extend to public displays of respect.

Dawn barely restrained a gasp when she heard the fate of Neville's parents. Then she suddenly remembered the prophecy: that it could have been Neville. Her eyes flicked towards Harry and she realised he was thinking the same thing.

'_What would have happened if Voldemort had picked the other person?_ _Would Neville's parents have died for him like Harry's did?'_ Her musings were interrupted by Alice Longbottom shuffling her way down the ward. She slipped quickly behind Ron. She didn't know if her non-active state as the Key would still be noticed by the insane, but she didn't want to risk it. Thankfully, she went unseen, as did the tears that pricked her eyes. It was one of the saddest things she had ever seen.

The journey back to Grimmauld Place was silent and sombre.

* * *

A bit of a summary chapter to get me to the plot, I know. Still, reviews are gold dust despite the chapter topic, so press that blue/grey button and start typing... 


	15. Return to Hogwarts

Thanks to jupitersthunder and Taeniaea for reviewing. Please everyone review, I want to get 50 reviews before I post another chapter, so please review, you have no idea how much it means to me (makes puppy dog eyes and then realises no one can see her)

* * *

Laughing with the rest of them, Dawn made her way in with the newly recovered Arthur Weasley and stopped short in the doorway.

"What the..." she gasped.

Harry stood stretched out between his godfather and his potions professor. The irascible Sirius seemed on the verge of cursing Snape, whilst the usually reserved Potions professor stood calmly, pointing his wand with an almost insulting boredom.

As soon as they noticed the company, the two lowered their wands. Snape spun away and swirled through a door.

Completely confused, Dawn watched him go. "What happened?" she asked Willow, who had been stood unnoticed in the kitchen the entire time.

Willow looked concerned. "Snape has to teach Harry Occlumency lessons. Sirius is less than happy about it, so they exchanged some…interesting and well-chosen insults."

Before Dawn could ask for clarification, Molly burst into action, preparing dinner and recruited all the teenagers for help.

* * *

The trip back to Hogwarts was fantastic, and nauseating. Buffy staggered off the Knight Bus swearing never to get on that 'foul excuse for public transport again."

Giles was more than slightly nostalgic about the days in his childhood when he had traveled on the bus to McGonagall's house over the summer.

As they set off to Hogwarts, Xander noticed something odd.

"How come you're coming with us?" he asked Tonks, who was following them.

"Sorry, didn't realize you wanted rid of me," she smirked in reply.

"No, no, I didn't mean….." Realising he had better stop digging while he could still see out of the hole, he shut up.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "If you were listening on Christmas Day, or anytime between now and then, you'd know that Tonks is coming cos Dumbledore wants extra Order security for the Ball. Having everyone masked is a perfect way for Death Eaters to sneak in."

"So I'll be there, disguised like the rest of you, but keeping an eye on anyone acting suspiciously."

Xander just nodded, trying to cool his blush. With a laugh, the women turned away from him and set off back to the castle again.

Meeting them in their Common Room, they found a surprise waiting for them. Faith was curled on the couch with a black man they didn't recognize.

"Uh, hello?" Dawn offered.

Buffy was less polite. "Who the hell are you?"

The man stood up, Faith with him.

"Hey B. Merry Christmas and all."

"Yeah, yeah, Merry Christmas. So?"

"Robin Wood. Nice to meet you."

"Relative of Oliver Wood?"

"Yeah. And I know I don't look it."

At that moment, the relative in question entered.

"Buffy! I saw you arrive" he called.

"Let me guess: you were flying and saw us arrive." She teased.

"You know me so well." He grinned, spreading his arms for a hug.

"Yet I never knew you had a relative?" Buffy raised her eyebrows, even as she stepped in.

"Oh! This is Robin. He's a cousin. His dad was my mum's brother. He lives in America though, so we only see each other at Christmas. This year was his turn to come over."

"I didn't know your mum had any brothers"

Robin interrupted. "Apparently my dad was kinda the black sheep of the family, who vanished off to America without saying anything. He was pretty good at that. Vanished off from us without saying anything to us."

Oliver took up the story. "When my parents died, I did a magical search for any blood family I might have. I came up with Robin."

"I was happy to meet him, since I didn't think I had any blood relatives left, my mum having died when I was a baby. I was brought up by her Watcher-"

"Your mum had a Watcher?" Buffy gasped.

"She was a Slayer, like you and Faith. Nikki Wood."

"I've heard of her, I think." Buffy suddenly shut up and turned to Oliver. "I was gonna tell you I was a Slayer-"

"Chill, I worked it out already. No one but a Slayer could fly as high as you do."

Buffy looked stunned." I don't know anyone, ever, who's worked it out!"

"I did know a Slayer's son. I know the signs. Besides, why else would all these assistants and new staff have suddenly arrived from America? And why would the creatures in the forest be so shy at the moment? I fly, I see a lot of things"

Buffy suddenly remembered something else that had surprised her.

"So, Faith, you and Robin have been getting to know each other?"

Faith blushed. Everyone stared in shock. The Scoobies hadn't even known that Faith _could _blush.

"Well, we met when Willow stopped off in Sunnydale on the way back from LA. He is the new headmaster of Sunnydale High"

"Was." Robin corrected. "That job didn't last long. Sunnydale's all gone now."

"Gone!" The Scoobies gasped collectively.

"Yeah, it was destroyed by giants… You didn't know."

They shook their stunned heads.

"Word came from Anya a few days after you left," Faith sighed. "I didn't wanna put a shadow on your Christmas, so I waited to tell you. There's nothing we can do about it now."

The Scoobies sank into seats, trying to process the shock and the bad news.

* * *

I hope nobody minds me changing Oliver's history to have his parents die, cos I really love the relationship between Faith and Robin and wanted it here, since I'm a faith-supporter and love seeing her happy.

Review!!!


	16. Dates, Dresses and Dances

Thanks to SuzieGeorge, jupitersthunder and Taeniaea for reviewing. You've brought me up to 50 reviews!!! Thank you more than I can write.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, because it's off to the ball that we're going. Pretty dresses and tuxes in place? Good!

* * *

As everyone began to return to Hogwarts, the day of the ball drew nearer and nearer. A state of nervous excitement settled over the school, especially for those who were helping to organise it. 

Parvati and Lavender could be seen constantly wandering round the Great Hall with letters from decorators in their hands. Padma and Hannah, in charge of refreshments, barely left the kitchen. Ginny and Susan sent owls frantically back and forth as they arranged the music. Hermione and Dawn, meanwhile, combed every spell book and picked Professor Flitwick's mind about any Charms to put on the masks to make them perfect.

They ended up putting two different charms on them:

_Tandusdem Comutato_ – to change their hair, outfits and face, but to keep them the equivalent finery, so that those who spent hours over their hairdo wouldn't be disappointed if it became a short bob.

_Silencio Materia Persona_ – it kept the mask-wearer silent about who they were, or any other clues to their identity

They also found the _Anima Coniungor Invenio. _This was supposed to lead the subject to their soul mate, or if their soul mate wasn't there, just anyone who would be a true friend. As far as Hermione knew, this charm was only put on Giles and McGonagall's masks – but Dawn put it on every single one. She wished she could exclude her own, but expected that her soul mate wouldn't be there anyway – after all, as the Key, did she even have a proper soul?

* * *

As the day of the Ball dawned, and then the evening of that day, people began to disappear from the corridors into their rooms and bathrooms. It was a Muggle-themed event, so the men didn't have to worry about dress-robes, just put on tuxedos and do their hair. As a result, the Common Rooms began to fill with impatient men. 

The Scooby Common Room was no exception. Xander, Oliver and Robin (who had decided to stay for the Ball) were stood around waiting for Buffy, Willow, Tonks and Faith, who was able to leave the Common Room for the first time in weeks, due to Umbridge's decision not to attend the Ball, and the fact they would all soon be wearing masks, so nobody would be able to tell she wasn't supposed to be there. Spike could have gone too, but he had mysteriously declined, though that might have more to do with the fact he wasn't trapped in the school: his room held a secret passageway to Hogsmeade station and he used it often.

Finally, Faith was the first to descend the stairs.

Dressed in a poppy-red mid thigh dress, with little cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, she looked stunning. She wore her dark curls up in a twist that was studded with red gems, matching the ones in her ears and at her throat.

With a smile, she took Robin's arm and glided out of the room. "Willow and Tonks shouldn't be too long," she called, "But Buffy will be there till next New Year."

And she left, with Robin wearing a smug expression that looked a lot like the cat who got the cream and whispering in her ear.

Xander just stared after them. "That's not Faith. I know Faith. She's…that's just not her."

Oliver shook his head. "I thought I knew Faith, till Robin came over. I think they slept together the first night and after that he wouldn't leave her alone. Eventually he had her smiling, and I'd swear I heard a giggle."

Their disbelief was interrupted by the next two to arrive. Linked arm in arm, Willow and Tonks approached the men.

Willow had her hair loose and falling around her shoulders. She wore an emerald green dress, sleeved like Faith's but longer. Though the Gryffindor girls had complained emerald green was a Slytherin colour, she stuck to it mainly because it matched her eyes and complimented her hair.

Tonks, as a Metamorphagus, could change her appearance to match the dress. Tonight she was wearing her hair in a sleek brown bob, with blonde highlights. Her dress suited both her personality and her looks. A denim-like black skirt topped by a gold corset top and covered by a black shrug jacket, she looked radiant.

Speechless, Xander could do nothing but stare.

"Dare I ask about Buffy?" Oliver asked.

The girls laughed. "She'll be a minute or two." Willow replied.

Willow went over to Oliver, leaving Tonks free to chat to Xander.

"You look….." he started.

"That bad you can't think of anything to say, huh?" Tonks grinned.

"No! Fantastic, gorgeous, amazing, sexy – wait, not sexy,"

"Not sexy?"

"Well, yeah, but not that I mean..."

Laughing, Willow exchanged looks with Oliver. Minutes passed. Xander tied his tongue in even bigger knots. Finally, Buffy appeared.

Seeing her at the top of the stairs, Oliver's first thought was that it was well worth the wait.

She wore a floor-length strapless gown in rose pink. Her hair was held back on one side by a pink rose.

"Stunning." He managed.

"Glad you think so. You don't look too bad yourself." And he didn't, as dressing in a tuxedo only showed off the toned figure that all the constant flying had given him.

Trailing behind the two other couples as they went to the Hall, Willow couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron, Neville and Harry waited for the girls. 

"Why are they taking so long?" Ron groaned. "They're about to cover it all up with a mask!"

But, once Hermione arrived, his complaints stopped.

She had done her hair in the same elegant, sleek bun that had held it at the Yule Ball, but this time she wore a midnight-blue dress that set off her creamy skin and brown hair even better.

Dawn followed her, dressed in a dark violet dress that looked spectacular next to her brown hair as it streamed down her back. Her lips were perfectly shaped and they held a knowing smile as she saw Ron watching Hermione and thought '_that'll be two who will be brought together by the Charm'_

The third in their party was Ginny, dressed in a dress of similar style to Faith's, though long enough so her mother didn't have a heart attack. It was forest green, like the barrette that held back the top layer of her auburn hair.

Speechless, the six of them made their way to the Hall. On the way they met Luna, wearing turquoise robes that held the eye as they shifted colours like the Mediterranean on a good day.

'_And there's another two,' _Dawn thought, eyeing the way Neville couldn't keep his gaze off Luna.

As they entered the Hall, they caught sight of Malfoy. _'I hope he doesn't get a soul mate'_ Dawn thought. Malfoy had annoyed her since she had come to Hogwarts and, handsome though he was (especially dressed in black), she was convinced he must be hiding a dark pit under that polished exterior.

* * *

Once every student and teacher had entered, the doors were swung closed. Swallowing nervously, Dawn stepped forward. 

"_Sonorus_," she muttered, and the announced. "Welcome, ladies and gentlewizards, to the New Years' Ball. If you would all be so kind as to close your eyes and put on your masks." They did so. "Now, don't be alarmed. The Hall will feel like it is spinning. You will not fall; this is just to move you away from your friends. Please remember not to give any clues to your identity until midnight."

She cast the spell to move them all and, once she had settled, opened her eyes. The room was full with what seemed to be complete strangers. She grinned. It had worked!

* * *

Review!!! Please : ) Tell me what your dream dress looks like if you really can't think of anything to say (or your dream tuxedo/girlfriend's dream dress) 


	17. Let's Get this Party Started

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter, or the fantastic song featured in this chapter. That is courtesy of Take That and the movie Stardust and is called "Rule the World"

Thanks to SuzieGeorge, Azarath111and jupitersthunder for their reviews. Please, people, review. I update faster if you do : (

* * *

_Dawn cast the spell to move them all and, once she had settled, opened her eyes. The room was full with what seemed to be complete strangers. She grinned. It had worked!_

She smiled and turned to get a drink, but before she could move more than a step she bumped into someone who was clearly heading for the door.

"Sorry," he muttered, before picking himself up and turning straight back for the exit.

"Wait! You can't leave."

He turned and stared at her. "Look blondie, I can go whenever I want."

Surprised by the 'blondie' comment, she raised a hand to her hair. It was indeed blonde and a mass of curls. Her dress had altered to a gorgeous black ruffled one, though her heels were as high as before.

He continued. "There is nobody I want to make friends with that I haven't. I don't want to be involved in this childish event."

"It's not childish! What's wrong with talking to someone without seeing what they look like? You shouldn't be so shallow, that all you care about is appearances."

He flushed. "I don't only care about appearances. In fact, I love a girl and I haven't even seen her face." He stopped short, realising what he had just said. "I love her…" he whispered. "I love Ella!"

Dawn couldn't have been more shocked. "Ella?" she gasped. "Does that mean you're Sasesi?"

As soon as she asked the question she felt stupid. There must be more than one Ella in the school. But the boy's eyes widened.

"Ella? It's you?"

Her heart hammering too wildly to speak, she nodded.

"How ironic," he snorted. "The one time we meet in the light and we're wearing masks. I can't believe we bumped into each other so quickly."

'_The Soul Mates spell. How did I not realise Sasesi was my soul mate? He's perfect!'_

Dawn explained about the Soul Mate spell, half-expecting him to be mad, but instead he laughed. "So we're meant for each other? I could have figured that out, thank you very much."

They talked for what seemed like hours, grabbed a drink of punch, danced to a few fast songs until a slow song came on.

"Care to dance?" Sasesi asked, offering his arm with a gentlemanly bow.

They joined the other couples drifting onto the dance floor.

_You light the skies, up above me  
A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah _

A redheaded girl and a blonde boy joined them,

_  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away, don't fade away, o-oh  
_

A woman with stiff grey curls was led on to the floor by a balding blond man

_  
__Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world-  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world-__**  
**_

A blond man spun a black-haired girl into his arms as an Oriental girl twirled slowly in the embrace of another redhead

_If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you _

Dawn moved closer into Sasesi's embrace

_You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now, don't leave me now, o-oh _

Two brunettes swirled slowly around the floor near a tall black man with his black-haired partner 

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world

_Ooooooooh_

A ginger man swayed in time with a blonde girl 

_All the stars are coming out tonight (oooooooh)  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you,for you-  
_  
Across the room, partners drew closer in their embraces.

_All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you,for you-_

Dawn stood still for a moment gazing into his eyes. She didn't want to move, didn't want to speak – everything felt so perfect.

But she was startled from her reverie by the sight of the clock. One minute to midnight! She activated the _Sonorus _charm again and caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I hope you have enjoyed your evening – I certainly have – but there is one secret you don't know. Each and every mask is enchanted with the _Anima Coniungor Invenio_ charm."

There was a couple of gasps, mainly from staff and older students.

"For those who don't know, that is a charm which leads you to your Soul Mate."

A more widespread gasp this time.

"If you are stood in a pair, the person opposite you is most likely your Soul Mate. But don't worry if you're not, if you're with two or three other people. This doesn't mean you'll be lonely forever, it just means your Soul Mate isn't here right now. The people you're with are good candidates for best friends though. And on that note, I end, with just one more comment. Ten seconds till midnight and New Year, everybody."

The clock began to strike. Unable to let Dawn's words sink in at that time, the students diverted their attention to the more pressing matter of the Countdown.

"10, 9, 8"

Couples moved closer, ready for the New Year's Kiss. Sasesi ran his hand up Dawn's neck

"7, 6, 5"

Friends linked arms

"4, 3, 2"

Everyone was poised, ready for action.

"1!"

Fireworks exploded from the roof. A shout of "Happy New Year" went up, but it was lost on Dawn and many other couples as they kissed their way into the New Year.

Eventually they began to move apart, ready to see who they had been mixing with.

And pandemonium spread.

Gryffindors and Slytherins moved away from each other, horror-struck. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did the same. One group of 2 Slytherins and a Hufflepuff actually spat on the floor at each other as they walked away.

Girlfriends stared at their boyfriends and vice versa, many heartbroken as they saw their partner kissing another.

Cho broke into tears and fled the Hall at the sight of Harry and Ginny. Michael Corner stormed out after her. They weren't the only ones. Some, like Ginny, watched their boyfriends go. Others chased after them, abandoning their apparent Soul Mate.

It wasn't all horror. Faith and Robin, and Buffy and Oliver simply settled into each others arms.

Neville gazed at Luna. "So," he managed. "Do you want go out sometime?"

The same question was crossing the Hall, from Ron to Hermione (who responded with a laugh of pure joy and a hug); to Tonks and Xander (he could only nod emphatically as she popped the question.)

Giles watched Minnie carefully for her reaction.

"I suppose," she said slowly, "this isn't your idea? And that a night in the company of Rupert, rather than Ripper should prove to me you were really always Rupert underneath?"

He nodded.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll give you another chance." He moved back in for another kiss.

Willow stepped back in shock from the Potions professor.

"I was kissing you! I don't believe it. I mean not that I wouldn't kiss you and all, just I didn't think of you like that, and I thought you hated me, though you act like you hate everyone, so maybe that's just you, not to offend you or anything-"

She was interrupted. "Miss Rosenberg. It is a widely accepted theory that human beings need oxygen at periodic intervals."

"Huh- Oh. Sorry"

"No need. Your company was enjoyable tonight. Goodnight."

He swept away from the Hall. '_You kissed her! How could you do that? She's probably repulsed and feeling nauseous right about now, and if she isn't then she needs to be. She is better off a long way from you, you idiot." _

In front of Dawn, a blond-haired Slytherin stood.

"Malfoy!" she gasped.

"It can't be," he hissed. "Ella, an American Gryffindor mudblood?"

Like Michael, he stormed from the Hall.

Dazed, Dawn watched him go. Then she felt a hand on her arm. It was Dumbledore, and for once his eyes weren't twinkling.

* * *

Like I said, review!!! 

And this will be my last chapter for quite a while, because I'm spending Easter in America!!! I'm skiing in New Hampshire and then going to New York!!! Anybody live there and know any good shops?!!!!! (I can't wait, hence the telling everyone and many exclamation marks) I leave at 2am tonight!!!! And I haven't packed yet!-ooops : )


	18. Aftermath

**An extra long chapter, since you had to wait **

**Review cos I'll update sooner if you do**

**Thanks a bunch to Taeniaea, jupiters thunder and SuzieGeorge for reviewing! i'd run and hug you if I didn't have a twisted knee :D**

**(Making chapter 2000 words)**

_Dawn watched him go. Then she felt a hand on her arm. It was Dumbledore, and for once his eyes weren't twinkling._

* * *

"Miss Summers. I presume you are behind this fiasco."

She gulped but answered honestly.

"Yes, sir. And it was just me, Hermione didn't know or anything. I mean, she knew about Giles and McGonagall but that was it."

"Please follow me."

He led her down to his office.

"Take a seat." He still hadn't smiled.

She sat, feeling awful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would turn out so terrible. I mean, I thought people would be happy with their soul mates. I never thought about current boyfriends. But apart from that, why is it so awful?"

"Miss Summers, a person has many Soul Mates in their life. Take your sister. The vampire Angel was her soul mate, but so is Mr. Wood. Not everyone is fated to end up with their school-time soul mate. In fact, most are not, even in our small communities. Messing with people's fates is a terribly dangerous thing to do, never mind the emotional upheaval you may have caused and the misery also. For every Mr. Giles and Professor McGonagall, there is a Mr. Potter and Miss Chang. For every Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, there is a Mr. Zabini and Miss Patil. I understand your motives in terms of friendships and inter-house unity, but telling someone their soul mate is stood in front of them makes one feel shackled to that person. Don't you see that?"

"Yes Professor. I really am sorry-"

"It is not entirely your fault. I should have...I knew you were looking up a spell for Minnie and Rupert, but I thought it would no harm, as they were meant for each other, and needed only a push to tear down the obstacles between them. I didn't realise…. Goodnight Miss Summers."

Recognising a dismissal when she heard one, Dawn left.

* * *

The next few days were as full of emotional upheaval as Dawn had ever seen them. The corridors and common rooms remained full of shouts, recriminations and tears, or conversely, kisses and hand-holding. A thousand new relationships seemed to have started, just as a thousand old ones ended. Some ended because they saw no point in carrying on without soul mate status, but others ended when one or more members had found their partner kissing someone else at the Ball.

Dawn hurried into the Scooby Common Room. This one, at least, was not full of fights. However, it did hold Neville and Luna, who, being in different houses had asked Buffy if they could use the Scooby Common Room as a place to hang out. Dawn didn't mind seeing them there, as it reminded her that at least one good thing had come of her meddling.

Unlike looking at Harry and Ginny, both of whom kept glancing at each other then just as rapidly looking away, expressions of guilt on their faces.

She slumped into a seat.

* * *

Buffy and Willow were walking down a corridor, Willow complaining about the changes in her colleague and apparent soul mate.

"He won't even look at me now. If he speaks to me it's to insult me. I don't understand why he's changed. He was sarcastic before, sure, but not cruel. Now it's like he's trying to make me leave."

"Maybe he thinks you'd never be interested in him so he wants you gone so you don't remind him of what he won't have."

"I _kissed_ him at midnight on _New Years Eve_! How-"

Buffy cut her off with a wave of the hand. Frowning, the Slayer listened intently. There was something, a few feet behind….

She whirled and with uncanny accuracy grabbed the 'something' by the throat, pinning it against the wall. A groan came from nowhere.

"Stop the invisibilityness!" she demanded.

"Alright, alright." The disembodied voice spoke. Buffy heard the muttered counter charm to the Disillusionment Charm. A second later, a student appeared in front of her.

She gasped and released him. He slid to the floor. There was a red mark around his neck where she had gripped him, but it was barely noticeable next to the bruises and cuts that covered every visible surface.

Dried blood dribbled down from the side of his lip. One eye was noticeably puffy, whilst the other had a cut dangerously close to it. His nose was clearly broken, and his robes were ripped. His usually sleek blond hair was mussed, and a part near his ear was red with blood. The awkward angle he held his ankle at hinted at a break, or at least a sprain and his arm was cradled against his body. His wand, broken in two, dangled from his pocket.

It took Buffy a second to recognise him. Willow was quicker.

"Malfoy!" she gasped.

He nodded, emitting a sound halfway between a moan and a grunt.

"We have to take you to the hospital wing," she gasped.

With visible effort, he spoke. "No. Not there. Nobody can know. Take me to the seventh floor. Barnabas the Barmy portrait. Or go away."

Willow looked over at Buffy. "He's confused. There's nothing up there."

Buffy nodded, but pointed out. "He was pretty clear about not the hospital wing though. We should take him to our Common Room and see what we should do there. Talking about it here isn't going to do anything."

She was sympathetic with both of Malfoy's points: she despised hospitals and would never want to be taken to one, and nobody knowing was usually a good idea when she got injured.

Lifting him up, Buffy carried him to the Common Room, ignoring his weak protests. Thankfully, they met no one along the way.

* * *

Dawn gasped and leapt up as soon as they brought Malfoy in.

"What happened to him?"

"Dunno," Buffy grunted, lying him down on a sofa.

"Malfoy? What happened?"

Malfoy ignored her.

"Don't let him go to sleep." Willow warned. "He might have concussion."

Dawn tried again "Malfoy!" Losing her patience, she finally tried, "Sasesi!"

Malfoy opened his eyes. "What?" he muttered thickly.

"How the hell did this happen to you?"

"Hell?" he mocked. "You're turning British, El-Summers."

"For God's sake Malfoy, we've known each other since September, we've made out at a Ball and we've danced together. How about we agree to call each other by our first names?"

"You're the one who called me Malfoy first."

"I'm not getting into an argument. Now who hit you!"

"I fell over."

"Very funny. Tell me."

Neville and Luna were watching wide-eyed, as the argument progressed. Suddenly the door swung open and Ginny made her way in.

"Oh my god!" she gasped. " Malfoy? Who beat you up?"

Dawn sighed and turned to her. "That's what we're trying to get out of him, but he won't tell me."

"Try this," she offered. She walked in front of him. "Malfoy, if you don't tell us, we'll get Willow, who is a Potions professor, to get some Veritaserum. Unless you want us to ask about all your deepest secrets, tell us!"

"She's the assistant professor," he said.

Dawn groaned and turned away. "Get the Veritaserum, Willow."

Seeing that Willow seemed about to obey, Malfoy suddenly spoke.

"Alright! I'll tell you if you swear not to say."

He was interrupted by the entrance of the Trio. Hermione reacted to Malfoy in pretty much the same way as Ginny, gasping and putting her hand to her mouth. Harry stopped and stared, while Ron snorted.

"Who beat you up, Malfoy. I want to shake their hand."

Hermione hit him, but this seemed to be the perfect way to get Malfoy speaking.

He smirked. "Well that might cause you a problem, Weasley, since it'd involve you getting within three feet of a Slytherin."

The girls gasped yet again, and Ron's jaw dropped.

"The Slytherins beat you up? Why? I thought you were like the Slytherin Lord or something."

"Apparently they didn't appreciate the Slytherin _Prince _spending most of the Ball accompanying, and later kissing the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts."

The instant Dawn realised the compliment, she blushed bright red.

The others were still distracted by the fact that it had been his own House that seemed to have turned on him.

"Half-killing you, just because you went to the Ball with a Gryffindor? That's a bit extreme, isn't it? Zabini kissed Parvati and nobody cared"

"Zabini stays out of our politics. His parents aren't Death Eaters – he might be cunning and ambitious and a bit underhanded but he doesn't have to worry about it. I'm a Malfoy. The figurehead of Slytherin, not to mention my family's stance. "

"So their Death Eater parents told them to do it?"

"Possibly."

Hermione suddenly broke in. "Why didn't they use spells? Beating you up in the Muggle way isn't very Slytherin."

"It was meant to demonstrate a point. Dawn is a Muggleborn – this is a Muggle way of pointing something out."

"But Dawn-" Ron shut up. Probably because Hermione had stamped on his foot.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, but that very action had him flinching in pain.

Hoping to distract them, Hermione spoke. "I'll go tell McGonagall."

"No!" With a speed that surprised them, Draco stood up, then nearly collapsed. "You can't tell anyone!"

"But if they don't get in trouble, they'll just do it again. They'll move onto beating up other Houses, and then we'll have problems."

He sneered. "Oh, of course. Because who cares about the Slytherins, doesn't matter if they get beaten up, but Salazar forbid they lay a finger on another House."

"I didn't mean-"

"None of you see, do you, that you've created what you've got now. All of you, sanctimonious Hufflepuffs and snooty Ravenclaws and the bloody awful Gryffindors. You spread false rumours about how 'every wizard that ever went bad came from Slytherin', conveniently forgetting about Dolohov, Crouch, Jugson, Rosier and the rest.  
What about Pettigrew! He was a Gryffindor and yet he betrayed your side. Your prejudices mean you end up with only the brainwashed kids of Death Eaters, the wannabe bullies and those who don't know better in one house.  
And then you ostracise them. I don't know what you're told in your Head of House speech, probably some muck about upholding the good name of Gryffindor, but we're told to stick together. Be there for each other, because no one will be there for a Slytherin but a Slytherin. The rest of you have a support network of the whole school, but we have one House, and one teacher.  
And you have the nerve to complain about him favouring Slytherin! We'd be left in your dust if it weren't for him, since the rest of the teachers all favour their Houses; he has to be twice as partisan to bridge the gap.  
Slytherins are stuck between a rock and a Dark Lord. Who promises them acceptance and power. A chance to get back at everyone who abandoned them. Someone who your parents, your friends or your prefects probably already worship. There's no choice at all. And you brought us to it…"

His shouting suddenly became silent. His face beneath the blood drained of what colour it had, and he swayed. Then fell.

* * *

**Review!! Or else I might kill Draco, and that is _not_** **an idle threat!!**

**:D**


	19. Decisions are Made

**Thank you to jupitersthunder, SuzieGeorge, Azarath111, Ferraina and Arlath's Daughter - my reviewers!! (you get extra exclamations because Arlath's Daughter wanted them, and there were more of you this time :D :D and I'm smiling now**_

* * *

_

_His shouting suddenly became silent. His face beneath the blood drained of what colour it had, and he swayed. Then fell._

* * *

Dawn leapt forward to catch him. The others were too rooted to the spot, stunned by his rant.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing!"

Draco was shaking his head feebly but they ignored him, and brought him to the infirmary, which was thankfully only a few corridors away.

Madam Pomfrey gasped at his condition, but moved quickly. She did a Diagnosis Spell, before forcing him to inhale some smoke.

"You have a cracked rib, and rather a lot of internal bleeding, but that smoke should fix the rib before moving round your bloodstream to fix the rest. Would you like to tell me how you got in this condition?"

"Backfired Beating …Hex," he croaked.

"Indeed," she said, clearly not believing a word. "I'll be contacting the professors about this, you know."

"If you have to …could it be Snape."

She nodded curtly and vanished into her office.

"What you were saying before…." Dawn started.

"Oh forget about it. The blood must have gone to my head."

"No, you had a point. But that was what the Ball was for. It was for breaking down inter-house prejudices and getting to know people based on who they were. Why were you trying to leave?"

"I couldn't…I didn't want to…. It was too- oh Merlin, breaking down this Malfoy mask is too hard when you're not spurred on by anger."

"Malfoy mask?" Ginny queried.

"You must have noticed how all the Slytherins hide their emotions. Pure-blood children are taught to do that. Emotions are weakness, or so we're told. And telling the truth is weakness too."

"That's ridiculous."

"Didn't say I believed it."

"But you do," Ron interjected. "You're the leader of all the Slytherin, pure-blood idiots. You could stop them."

"I can't! Weren't you listening? There's too much pressure. That's why…" he took a deep breath and collected himself. "That's why I was leaving. I don't want to get to know the people I betray, the people I will torture, and the people I will kill."

He stared at his hands.

"I've been passing information on you all since I came here. All the Deks do." he didn't bother to look up to see their expression of confusion. "DEKs – Death Eater Kids. Why would I want to talk to you? That just makes it even harder."

"So you don't want to pass information on us?"

"Of course not! What choice do I have? Child, Hogwarts spy, Death Eater. My life plan is laid out for me. If I want any chance of escaping it, I have to be seen to conform. That's why I stormed out at the Ball. Sorry I called you those names, but it had to be you. I should have known - how many American girls are there – but I was hoping you were disguising your voice with an accent. I've been betraying you most of all. Nothing you said to me by the lake-side, but everything else."

The others were confused by this last bit, but their course of action was clear.

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Harry spoke for them all.

"So I can be expelled? What chance will I have then of escaping it all. Tell Dumbledore and you condemn me, and you swell His ranks."

"Dumbledore won't expel you."

"Yeah, sure. Only if I promise to turn to your side, and I can't do that. I hate my father, sure, and I don't love my mother, but I don't want her dead."

"He'll think of a way. Trust him." It was odd for Harry to be trying to trust Dumbledore, whilst he felt so ambivalent towards him, and even odder to be comforting his nemesis, but he knew it was right.

Snape swept into the hospital wing.

"Mr Malfoy, I might have known. Your company is a little…unusual though. If you would excuse us?"

It wasn't a request. The others dutifully filed out.

"Why don't you professors go and find Dumbledore," Harry suggested.

Agreeing, Buffy and Willow left.

The second they had gone, Ginny produced a pair of Extendable Ears and they prepared to listen in.

"..presume this has something to do with your company at the New Year's Ball."

"Of course."

"Be careful Draco. I don't want to-"

"Oh please. You agree with them. You probably gave them the go-ahead. Do you think I chose my soul mate?"

"Actually I don't agree."

"Why? Don't you agree with the Dark Lord's orders?"

There was a pause as Snape selected his words.

"I care about your well-being. Do not get injured in this defiance. Discretion is key."

"I'd almost think you were encouraging me to date a Mudblood."

"Don't use that word, Draco."

"I'd get crucified if I said Muggleborn in front of most of my peers and you know it. I have no choice. For all I know, you're trying to get me to incriminate myself so you can hand me to Him!"

"And for all I know, you are doing the same."

They fell silent, which was lucky, seeing as how that gave the eavesdroppers the chance to hear the approaching footsteps of Dumbledore and the others.

Tucking the Ears away, they trailed the Headmaster into the infirmary.

"Mr Malfoy?"

Draco looked apprehensive.

"Are you well enough to come to my office?"

Reluctantly, he nodded and followed.

"Severus, if you would come."

"No!" Draco burst out.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. Severus will not carry your words anywhere."

"I know you think that and no offence, but…."

"You think I have been hoodwinked by a member of my own staff?"

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in more secure surroundings?" Snape interjected.

Agreeing, they continued to the Headmaster's office in silence.

* * *

When they entered, Dumbledore turned his piercing blue eyes on the teenager.

"So, I have been filled in that you have been sending information to your family for years, but you do not support Voldemort and do not wish to. However, you worry about your family's safety if you do not. Is that accurate?"

Draco sighed. Snape could tell Him everything that had been said so far and that would be his death sentence signed and sealed. He might as well get everything out.

"Yes, Professor. Also, my father wants me to become a Death Eater as soon as I leave school."

"As I see it, Draco, you have three courses of action. One, you do not repent and I expel you."

He nodded, having expected that outcome.

"Two, you stop sending correspondence to Voldemort, and I get at least your mother to a place of safety. I am afraid I cannot offer the same protection to your father, but there it is."

"I don't want him protecting! My mother would be nearly as dangerous, but she actually cares about me, so you can convince her through that, unlike Lucius."

"Three, I prepare a safe place for your family but do not use it, and you continue sending correspondence to Voldemort, but only what we choose."

"You mean… be your spy?"

"Yes."

Snape came forward. "This would be dangerous, Draco, although you do have limited options and none are safe. It is the way in which you can provide the most help, but I would advise you against it. I do not want you getting deeper into this mire. The life of a double agent is not one to be taken on lightly."

Draco deciphered Snape's words. "You mean you're actually a spy for the Order, pretending to be a spy for Voldemort who is pretending to be a spy for the Order."

"Yes."

"Bloody hell, even saying it gives me headaches."

He thought for a moment. What did he really care about his own safety? He would die in this war eventually, better doing some good than none at all. As for getting deeper into the blackness that was Dark Magic, he felt he could handle it. He'd been exposed to that sort of thing before he was born – literally.

"Sorry, Professor Snape. I choose three."

Dumbledore smiled, but there was worry behind it. "You do understand it will be dangerous…"

"It's war, Professor. Of course it's dangerous."

Buffy spoke up behind them. Snape and Draco both jumped: they hadn't known she was there, though Dumbledore had.

"What about Dawn?"

"What about her?" Snape asked.

"She and Draco are soul mates, and from the looks of it, they care about each other, but it would blow Draco's cover to go out with her."

Dumbledore thought for a minute, but it was Snape who came up with the answer.

"They can date in secret. The Room of Requirement, your Common Room – there are enough places for people who are apparently enemies to hang out. As long as Draco and Miss Summers can pretend to hate each other in public, they should survive."

"One more problem." Draco held up his snapped wand. "I don't have a wand anymore."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Not a problem, in fact we have a staff member who is also lacking a wand. They can accompany you to Ollivanders."

The two men frowned.

Dumbledore threw Floo at the fire, before sticking his head in and calling "Miss Lehane!"

"Who?" Malfoy and Snape asked simultaneously.

* * *

**Well, I suppose enough of you reviewed that I didn't murder Draco. Still, I will have more chances to kill people, so if you don't want all your favourite characters dead, then review! (and if you have any preferences for who should die, tell me in your reviews (I'm not promising that your character will die though, or that anyone will)**


	20. Another Bad Idea?

**Thanks to all of you readers, and especially my reviewers - SuzieGeorge, jupitersthunder and Renee2939. If nobody reviewed, I wouldn't write, so thank you very, very much. Please, please keep reviewing!!**

* * *

Draco was approaching the Scooby Common Room when he suddenly stopped and ducked back around the corner. A few feet ahead of him was Buffy, with Faith leaning out of the portrait door.

This was a common sight for him – he had been spending almost all his spare time in the common Room and so had seen the brunette Slayer hanging out of the portrait hole more than once, desperate for any new sights after months spent staring at the same four walls. She hadn't yet gone to any DA meetings, though she had taught the wizards mentioned in the prophecy some basic self defence. She seemed to have been getting more moody since New Year, though the cause of that wasn't hard to guess – Robin had returned to America.

So the sight of them stood there was familiar to Draco, but that wasn't why he had hidden, ready to eavesdrop. He had heard his name, so he held his breath and listened in.

"I don't know how they're even going to be 'linked deeper than blood' blah blah blah. Harry and Draco can barely stand to be in the same room as each other."

Draco grimaced. That was certainly true. With his new role as a spy, he had had to start Occlumency lessons too, and the confined space only served to irritate the tension between him and Potter.

Weasley had taken just to glaring at him whenever he approached.

Miraculously, Longbottom had accepted it best. Seeing Draco in the state he had been in must have removed Neville's fear of him, because the two boys were quickly resolving their differences and gaining some mutual respect, though not yet friendship.

Luna seemed to pass it off as one of those odd things, whilst Ginny had taken it in her stride. She was tougher than she used to be, and could exchange sarcastic banter with Draco without it upsetting her. The problem was, hanging around with him only put her further from Harry who, though his relationship with Cho was over, was too guilty to start going out with Ginny.

Hermione had copied Ginny's example and put the past behind them, though Draco caught her watching him edgily sometimes. Dawn and he were getting on better than ever, though her sister's presence for most of their meetings was starting to put a downer on things.

Draco suddenly started from his reverie when he heard:

"I've got it!"

He frowned and eavesdropped harder.

It was Buffy. "Right, so the problem is that they don't know each other at all. They can't trust someone who they've barely spoken too, yeah? So we gather them together and they play truth or dare, just without the dare."

A pause.

"Summers, your ideas are as bad as your sister's. Who the hell wants to let out their secrets to a bunch of strangers?"

"We're not strangers! We're all mentioned in the same prophecy after all. You did say that Draco was your counterpart didn't you?"

"Looked that way from the wand trip."

Draco sighed. He knew what they were talking about, having been informed about the prophecy on his return from Ollivanders, and he understood why he and Faith were counterparts. After all, Ollivander didn't exactly try hide it…

_**Flashback**_

They had Flooed directly from Dumbledore's office to Ollivander's back room. Only Draco and Faith went, apparently for safety reasons.

It was hugely different from his last visit, as a spoilt, cocky first-year surrounded by his loving family. He had been arrogant and swaggered in, expecting Ollivander to be honoured by his visit. He hadn't even acted like a usual first-year when he got his wand, hawthorn and unicorn hair. By then, he had already composed himself and adopted the Malfoy mask that his family prided themselves on.

This time, he snuck in through the Floo, and stayed in the back room so nobody on Diagon Alley could see them. Ollivander brought them wands, though first he subjected each to a penetrating stare.

Draco had looked away from his gaze after mere moments, though Faith had held it, with Ollivander being the first to look away

Faith had gone first and tried only a few wands before settling on a beautifully crafted 10-inch yew wand, but centered with a phoenix feather.

"An unusual combination. Volatile too."

Draco on the other hand, took several tries. Ollivander had presented the first wand to him with a smug snort and what was almost a sneer,

"I think this should suit you, Mr Malfoy."

But it simply sat stubbornly in his hand, as did the several following it, with Ollivander growing more perplexed at each wand.

"I don't understand," he muttered. "Your wands no longer fit."

Finally he commanded Draco to look at him and not turn away. Draco stood still as the silvery eyes glared straight at his head, as though they could pick the secrets of his soul from it. Suddenly Ollivander gave a gasp of delight and hurried over to a cupboard,

"You've changed, Mr Malfoy, but we still have wands to fit you."

Draco took the offered wand and waved it. Emerald green fireworks erupted from the end and bounced around the shop.

"Excellent!" Ollivander cried, beaming.

"What was that, then?" Faith asked.

"Holly, 11 inches... and basilisk fang."

Draco nearly dropped his wand. Basilisk fangs made for evil wands, everyone knew that.

"Very interesting choices, though of course it is no choice of yours. Your wands are direct mirror images, did you know? Miss Lehane's wand is true and good on the inside, though it is surrounded by darkness. It has the potential for great evil, as those who know the last to bear that combination should tell you, but it also has the potential to overcome the dark and be a warrior for the light. Mr Malfoy's, on the other hand-"

"Is the exact opposite, an evil heart surrounded by the most pure wood." Draco said dully.

"Not quite. It has a bad legacy, its core coming from an evil creature. But its casing of pure holly wood may allow it to do acts of good, overcoming that history."

Lost in thought, the pair of them made their way back to Hogwarts.

_**End Flashback**_

Faith was still talking. "'sides, you'll never get them to come."

"If they're involved in the prophecy, they don't have a choice."

"Just make sure I'm not there when you tell 'em. They'll be less than happy, trust me."

"When I tell them? You have to come too."

"Whoa, what! You didn't say anything about me having to share my truths. My secrets are _mine. _I don't feel like telling a bunch of near strangers anything about them."

Draco agreed fervently. However, Dumbledore thought it was an excellent idea. So that was how, 4 days later, they came to be gathered in the Common Room, with a Veritas spell cast on the room to force them to (and he quoted from Hermione here) 'tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.'

Faith was there, as was Buffy and Willow. Both Xander and Giles had sensibly managed to opt out by arranging trips out to meet Tonks and Minnie, and the girls couldn't force them to break their plans. The wizards had unfortunately not been given that choice, seeing as how their girlfriends attended Hogwarts with them, so an annoyed Draco, Harry, Neville and Ron sat there. Luna had drifted in, whilst Hermione was definitely only there under protest. Ginny and Dawn had tried to get out by claiming that they weren't directly involved in the prophecy, but were told firmly that as the presumed ones in whom '_Love shall awake, they shall be linked', _they were as important as the rest of them. Spike had been mysteriously out, as he seemed to have been quite a lot recently.

It was a grumpy group of witches and wizards who sat there, but Buffy tried to break the ice by going first.

"So, who wants to ask me a question?"

The others exchanged evil looks and tried to think of the worst question possible to give to the person who had this stupid idea.

Hermione finally thought of something from the snatches of conversation she had overheard.

"Who is Angel?"

* * *

**If you want to read Buffy's answer, you better review, because like always, reviews inspire me to write quicker**

**Next chapter: Secrets of all the crew get discussed!**

* * *


	21. A Night of Talking

**Well, here's the next installment, and I really didn't think I'd get it finished in time. Thanks to those reviewers who encouraged me to do so: Firewolfe, SuzieGeorge, Renee2939, BroodyAngel and Arlath's Daughter (thanks by the way Arlath's Daughter for reminding me about revision. Yes, I know I should be wrestling with Simplex Algorithms and Critical Paths instead of updating, but this is more fun!)**

**I hope you like it! **

**As always, reviews are worth cookies, or diamonds or anything else possible**

**Also by the way, I'm sorry that my titles are getting worse (although the constant alliterative ones weren't that much better), but I keep being unable to think of them. If anyone has any good suggestions, having read the chapters, tell me and I'll change it. **

* * *

_Hermione finally thought of something from the snatches of conversation she had overheard._

_"Who is Angel?"_

* * *

Faith laughed. "Serves you right, B, for suggesting this. But if we don't want to be here all night, I'm suggesting the Cliff Notes version."

Dawn agreed, though she couldn't help feeling sorry that Spike wasn't here. His response to the question would have been comical to say the least.

Buffy glanced down. She hadn't thought the questions would get so personal so quickly, and she hadn't believed that any of the Hogwarts people had known about Angel.

"Can't I answer something easier? I died you know. Twice! Or I faced the Judge...or the Master, or the Initiative, or a hell-god. Wouldn't you rather hear about that?"

Around her, the faces remained stony.

"Looks like you're telling all about him then," Willow grinned. Though she loved her friend, she was no more eager to be there than the others, so was glad to see some payback.

"Angel…he was my first love. He was a vampire but he had a soul because of a gypsy curse to make him feel remorse. Unfortunately, we didn't know about this little section of the curse that said if he had a moment of true happiness, he would lose the soul. And when we…you know, did that, he lost the soul and turned evil again. He went back to being Angelus."

Hermione gasped. She hadn't expected that. "Angelus, Scourge of Europe? How are you all still alive? He was one of the worst vampires ever sired."

"Yeah, well, I'm one of the best Slayers ever chosen, with the best friends." Buffy said with more force. "Willow restored his soul as I was fighting him. But, he had already opened a portal to Hell, so I had to push him through to close it. I ran off, came back, then a few moths later so did he. We decided to stay away from each other so he went off to LA."

Silence.

"And like I said, that's the short version," Faith pointed out. "Trust me, you don't want the details."

Buffy glared at the other Slayer. "Well, if you think this question answering is so easy, you go next. Why were you so moody at the beginning of the year, and what's cheered you up now?"

"…Okay. I was mad cos Robin had vanished back to America. Then, a few days ago, he sent me a note saying that he was looking for a place to live in the Hogsmeade area. And he's coming to England on Valentine's weekend. That enough information for you?"

Buffy's eyebrows were raised. "Never thought I'd see the day when I saw you hung up over a man."

"Yeah well, me neither."

Eager to change the subject, Faith looked around for a victim.

"Red."

Willow squeaked slightly in alarm.

"What's up with you and the Potions guy. I saw you at New Year, but there doesn't seem to have been anything new on that front since then. What's been happening?"

The woman blushed as red as her hair, and looked down.

"He's avoiding me, I guess. He's being nasty on purpose so as to drive me away and I can't figure why."

"Maybe he thinks you're too good for him?"

"Why? He's the one who is snobby about Brits being best and Wicca not being real magic."

While they digested this, Willow looked around for anyone to ask. Seeing Ron looking disgusted at the idea of anyone dating Snape, she went for him.

"Ron. How are you and Hermione doing? How far have you moved since New Year?"

Like Willow, Ron blushed right up to the roots of his hair.

"I guess we've moved on. Um, we kissed and we're going out on Valentines' Day too…"

Trying to move the attention off himself, he looked at Hermione, who appeared amused at his discomfort.

"What do you think though, Mione?"

Hermione nearly choked. "I, ah, well. I like Ron, and yeah, we're going to Hogsmeade together. We've walked by the lake a few times, and the Room of Requirement does a really good romantic room."

She shut up there, something both she and Ron were deeply grateful for. Harry, like she had been, was openly grinning at his friends' lack of ease, so she turned on him.

"Harry and Ginny kissed at New Year's though didn't you? Why haven't you done anything about it, Harry?"

"Eh, I…"

"Amazing how all these talkative kids suddenly shut up when someone asks them a question, isn't it?" Faith muttered to Buffy, who laughed.

"We, well. I just broke up with Cho, and Ginny just broke up with Michael. I don't want to rush her into anything, and I feel guilty that I made her cheat on Michael, and that I cheated on Cho…."

"You should go for it," Faith advised. "Live life to the fullest, yadda yadda yadda. You're supposed to be awaking love and making links and I've seen the way you look at each other. It's meant to be, not that I believe in all that."

Harry glanced across at Neville, to whom he had barely spoken since Christmas. Suddenly, he had a brainwave.

"Neville," he began tentatively. "I don't want to pry but…why did you never tell us about your parents?"

The other boy looked down.

"You never asked? I dunno…I wasn't ashamed of them or anything, but I didn't want you all to pity me. It's bad enough you all think of me as the stupid one, let alone the stupid one with the crazy mum and dad."

"You're not stupid and we wouldn't think that," Hermione promised.

Luna showed her silent support by slipping her arm round Neville's waist.

"Pity could be the worst thing in the world," Draco agreed. "Worse than hatred, really."

Surprised by the Slytherin's first words of the night, Neville looked at Draco. He didn't know if their new-found agreement would stretch to these questions, but curiosity overcame him.

"Why are you suddenly a decent person this year? What changed?"

Draco's mouth opened and his throat worked, but no sound came out. Irritated he closed his mouth.

"Stupid truth spell works, Granger. I can't even make a sarcastic reply. If you must know, last year it became suddenly real. Yeah, I've been trained all my life in the pure-blood stuff, but it was all just for show. Pure-bloods are superior, I believed that, but I didn't realize that it took more than a belief in pure-blood supremacy to want to torture and kill. When He came back, it all sped up. I was going to have to take the Mark, become a Death Eater and kill people in the name of wizarding blood. And I found out I didn't really care as much as I thought I had. Life, whether it's pure-blood or not isn't just something I wanted to take away."

Hermione spoke this time.

"You said you've been trained all your life."

"First pure-blood rally when I was 4. Met Parkinson there too, though she wasn't any prettier then. I've been watching things like the events at the World Cup since I could walk."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Who? Like I said in my previous rant, you've left Slytherins with nowhere to go but down that road."

Breaking the silence that had fallen, Draco twisted to stare at Dawn, who sat behind him.

"What's your biggest fear, then?"

She spoke after only a few moments thought.

"Glory. Without a doubt, she was the worst thing that ever happened to me, and I dread her more than anything else. If she came back, and I was needed to….I couldn't let Buffy do that again, but I don't know if I could."

She shook herself as if to shake away bad thoughts,

"What about you Luna? You've been kinda quiet. What's your biggest fear?"

The blonde girl let her gaze cross over each of them.

"Being alone again. Discovering that any friends I had were fake, that nobody cared about me. I don't mind being on my own, but being alone….It scares me because now I know something different, and I don't want to go back."

The room was silent for several moments.

"Choose someone else," Buffy prompted.

"Ginny. Same question."

The red-head looked down and thought for a long time.

"I guess I'm afraid of a lot, with this war and everything. Losing my family, those I care about, that's pretty awful. But it all comes down to a fear of Tom."

"Tom?" Willow questioned.

"You- Lord Voldemort was called Tom Riddle as a teenager. He saved himself in a diary, and I, um, found it."

Draco turned away; he knew how she had come to 'find' it, having been told the story by his father during the summer following the second year. Though at the time he'd had no idea, working it out after that wasn't difficult.

"Anyway, he possessed me. Made me do awful things. And he nearly killed me, but Harry saved me. I do fear Voldemort in his present form, but that was the first way I really came across him, so it sticks with you, however much he's changed on the outside."

Ginny looked at Faith, someone who she knew so little about.

"What do you fear then? You seem so fearless."

Like Ginny, Faith took a while thinking about her answer. Eventually she spoke.

"Having Robin leave. Having all you guys leave. That prophecy, it's not wrong. I was alone and I thought I'd always be alone. But first Angel stuck by me, and then more people began to and now look. I'm in a semi-normal relationship; with people who I trust, and who I think trust me."

"We do trust you," Willow assured her.

"Well thanks for that. But I'm still gonna pick you, sorry. Same question then. What do you, Willow Rosenberg, fear most?"

"Myself. I'm so, so scared of being Evil Willow again. Turning dark, and veiny, and not stopping. I need you all too, Faith. I need my friends around me to keep me from that."

Willow followed Ginny's principle, of asking questions of the person you knew least well and chose Draco.

"What do you fear most?"

"Well, I know that lying doesn't work, so I have to actually answer this. I fear becoming my dad, alright. Sure, when I was little I looked up to him, mainly cos he was a hell of a lot taller than me, but I worked out pretty quick that he wasn't a decent person. Even if you support the Dark side, he's a pretty useless supporter. Not loyal, or trustworthy, or anything. So that's what I fear. Becoming a Death Eater, becoming like him, becoming like the rest of those stupid drones who worship an idiot. I guess I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't, actually literally, fallen into Dawn"

Yet again, silence took over the others. Draco was again the one to break it.

"So, Faith. How well exactly did you get to know Robin before he left?"

The evening was taken over by joking questions and everyone got closer and closer to the edge of giggling hysterics, till they finally collapsed on their respective chairs and slept.

* * *

**So? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Please! Then I should get the next chapter finished in time :D**

**.**


	22. Valentine's Happenings

**Thanks to Arlath's Daughter, AnimeHanyou39 and SuzieGeorge for reviewing. Not even the best writer in the world could find words to say how grateful I am to you, so I'll just say: Cookies! Lots of imaginary cookies for you all! **

**Hope you like the chapter :D**

* * *

That evening did a lot for the relationships within the group. Harry and Ginny at last began to go out. Ron and Hermione too began to spend more time together. Ron and Harry, though they still disliked him, stopped insulting Draco every time he walked into a room.

Faith taught her first DA lesson, on physical wand disarming. The lesson went fantastically well, though some were less keen on her the next morning, when they woke up with stiff muscles and aching legs.

The Valentine's Day dates all went pretty well. While the other couples were out, Willow got up the courage to go speak to Severus.

"Severus Snape!" she called as she went in to the dungeons. He didn't even look up, just called out.

"Is there a reason you find the need to interrupt my precious free time with your infuriating chirpiness, Miss Rosenberg, or is it just done for the fun of it?"

"Oh no, you're not driving me away with insults. You enjoyed my company on New Years' Eve and I _will _have an explanation as to why you are being such a you-know-what now."

Few people failed to back down when faced with a truly angry, extremely powerful, incredibly volatile witch. Severus Snape was no coward, but certainly no exception.

"I was avoiding you, Miss Rosenberg, because you are too young and naïve to get in any way involved with me." He sneered in his patronising way.

Willow stared at him in disbelief. "You have no idea about what I know, what I've done. Don't make assumptions for me."

She grabbed a book and slammed it onto his desk.

"Rosenberg, Willow. Look it up and then tell me I'm naive." She snapped and stormed out.

It was the 1996 edition of 'Dark, Light and the Colours in between: An A-Z of the wizards who have done the Worst, Best and most Ambiguous acts throughout the years.'

Automatically, it fell open to Snape, Severus. He bought the book every year. And every year, the definition of him remained the same.

'_**A known Death Eater during the dark times, Snape was saved from Azkaban by none other than Dumbledore himself, who claimed that Snape had turned spy for the Order. Nevertheless, fellow Death Eaters claim him to be loyal, resulting in the belief of many that Snape never turned from the Dark Arts.'**_

Snape flipped the pages back to the R's. What he saw surprised him considerably.

'_**Rosenberg, Willow: A Californian Wicca, she seemed unremarkable until recent events. Her lover was shot dead by a Muggle man, and she retaliated in most spectacular way. Turning to the Dark Magics, she flayed alive the one who had fired the gun. She then attacked many others, including her own friends, until attempting to end the world, apparently to 'end the pain.' She was stopped by this by one friend in particular. To date, Rosenberg has not been charged for her actions. The town of Sunnydale where the events took place is now destroyed by You-Know-Who, and no evidence can be found of her actions.'**_

Stunned, he put down the book. She had been dark. She had killed people. He should have been shocked, but instead he was…relieved?

* * *

Willow had gone to the library for most of the day. Falling asleep with her head on the book, she was woken by the sunlight the next morning. Slowly she made her way back to the Common Room. The four teenage couples sat curled on the couches, talking about nothing much in particular.

Instead of feeling the usual awww feeling, she only felt lonely. Walking past them, she headed for her bedroom.

"I wouldn't go up there," Dawn interrupted.

"Why not?" she asked blearily.

"Well, I'm not totally sure if all the 'adults' made it to their own rooms last night. We certainly haven't seen any of them yet."

"'Them' meaning both guys and girls, huh?"

"Valentines Day, what you gonna do?"

About a half an hour later, they were joined by Giles, who had also not been back to his room that night. Guessing where he'd been and what he'd been doing, the teens made revolted faces.

Soon after, Tonks and Xander made their respective ways down the stairs, the appropriate five minutes apart. They made an excuse and quickly left for outside.

Buffy and Oliver were next to follow. They lay back on the comfy sofas. Finally, Faith and Robin came down.

They seemed to be grinning and had that air of 'I know something you don't.'

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

They exchanged yet another look, then Faith held out her left hand. There, glittering on the finger, was a ring.

Buffy actually squealed and leapt to her feet. "You're engaged! Ohmigod, how happy must you be! When are you going to get married?"

Next to them, Oliver hugged his cousin.

"Hope I'm best man," he grinned.

"Well, I was thinking…" Robin trailed off, then laughed. "Course you are. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Faith had nearly disappeared under the mountain of congratulatory hugs.

"Okay, okay." She groaned. "I'm engaged, but I'm not immune to being squashed, alright. Me and Robin are going now. He's showing me some houses."

The calm façade suddenly broke, and Faith let out a real, huge smile. "Can't wait. So, see you, don't wait up."

She twirled her fingers in goodbye as she left.

"Who would have thought that Faith would be first," Buffy mused.

"I know what you mean," Willow agreed.

Their discussion was interrupted by the entrance of one Severus Snape.

Effectively silencing the conversations in the room, he looked almost embarrassed and definitely uncomfortable.

Willow coolly raised an eyebrow at him. She was regretting the anger that had made her reveal her secret, and was terrified he would be revolted by what she had done, but was not going to let him see that.

"Could I talk to you…please?"

"Of course."

"Alone."

She stood up and accompanied him out of the portrait hole. Once out of earshot, they turned to face each other.

"It seems I was wrong in my first estimate of you. I suppose I apologise."

"You're not disgusted?"

"I have seen worse acts than that. At least your motives started out through a pure emotion like love, not jealousy or a need for power."

"I've killed someone."

"So have I. I don't think you're naïve any more."

"Good." She said and stepped towards him. He stepped back.

"But I can't see you. You know what I do. It would put both of us in too much danger."

"Draco manages it. You can too. Or you can say it is part of your disguise. I don't care what you say, but I'm not giving upon you."

"Why? I'm not worth that. I'm a Death Eater, for crying out loud."

"No, you're not. Sure, you seem to be trying for the 'longest I can go without cutting my hair' award, or perhaps the 'best vampire lookalike', but other than that…Was that a smile?"

"No. And you're clearly a bad influence on me. Like I would be on you."

But his arguments were pointless, and she closed the distance. This time, he didn't step away, and they kissed for the second time.

* * *

**Review! I know a lot of you don't like this pairing, so you might not have liked the chapter, but please review anyway...**

**And now I have updated, I get to go and write my English essay :(**


	23. Dumbledore Departs

**Thank you to SuzieGeorge, Arlath's Daughter, jupitersthunder and Snape's Girl for their reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Faith taught two more DA meetings. Well, one and a bit, since she was in the middle of teaching when the panic-stricken Dobby arrived to warn them about Umbridge.

Harry ran off in one direction, whilst Ginny and Dawn fled for another. Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione all followed Faith up a flight of stairs.

Realising they were following her, she called back

"I have no idea where I'm going! Don't follow me, I'll get you caught, or lost."

She proved right when they slammed right into Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't go anywhere," one of them grunted.

The other peered at Faith.

"Huh, who are you?"

She was saved from having to reply.

"She's one of the seventh year Gryffindorks, you idiot," a voice sneered.

Draco stepped round the corner. His eyes flicked over them without a shred of emotion appearing on his face.

Relationships between him and the others had improved after their night-long chat, but they had subsequently worsened as the new members of the Inquisitorial Squad had appeared. Despite claims that he was only pretending to enjoy docking points off them, Ron and Harry were still deeply distrustful of him, and not convinced anyone could be such a good actor as he seemed. This hadn't exactly been helped by the recent Quidditch matches, and the constant reminder of 'Weasley is our King', plus Harry's ban from playing that Draco had caused.

"You can go," he said to the two boys dismissively. "I can handle these."

"You sure? I mean-"

"Go."

They left.

Draco approached them.

"Gonna be a git just because your girlfriend isn't here?" Ron glowered.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, but didn't take her eyes off Draco either.

"Tempting," he drawled, "but no. You need to Stun me, then you should take the third door on your left, down the corridor and there's a shortcut to your common room behind the tapestry of the old friar."

They stared, dumbstruck.

"Hurry up!"

Hermione reacted first. She withdrew her wand and Stupefied him.

"Did he just help us?" Ron asked.

"He is on our side," Neville pointed out.

"I know, but I never believed it."

Faith cut in. "If we want to make use of his help, we should go now."

They fled.

* * *

Unfortunately, Draco hadn't been able to help them enough. Nott captured Harry near the boys' bathrooms and Pansy still found the list of the DA members. Dumbledore left, and Umbridge had taken over.

But the world still moved on. Faith spent most of her days in a haze of wedding-planning, joined by Buffy, Willow and occasionally Dawn and the other teenagers. Robin seemed nearly as thrilled, though of course in a manly sort of way.

Faith confided in Buffy one day.

"I didn't have a traditional anything. No sweet sixteenth, no big 18th or 21st. Didn't go to college, so didn't get graduation. Didn't even graduate from prison. So I actually kinda want a big white wedding. With the stupid meringue dresses and stressing out over flowers and whether the napkins are cream or ivory. I want that. I want to have bridesmaids and best men and all of my friends, acquaintances and random passer-bys gathered round."

"And you'll have it," promised Buffy. "Even if we kill each other planning it."

* * *

The Easter holidays were upon almost before they realised they were coming.

Draco went off home for the holidays, whilst the others stayed at school. They spent their days in the Common Room, partly hanging out, partly practicing spells and self-defence.

They were lounging around on their chairs one day, when something unexpected happened.

"So, where you gonna have the wedding?" Dawn asked.

"Dunno. There's no city that's actually like home for either of us. We kind of move around. Plus it has to be at night."

Spike, who had joined them for nearly the first time in months, spoke up.

"Too right it has to be at night. You think you're gonna get away with not inviting me? Or that Nancy Boy with the big forehead."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Calm down, you're both invited."

Suddenly Spike and Faith looked up.

"What is it?" Willow asked, confused by her friends' strange behaviour.

Faith spoke for both of them. "Someone just Apparated here. They're coming this way."

Everyone rushed to the window. Sure enough, two figures were making slow progress towards the castle.

A second later, Oliver came flying up. He and Buffy had been out flying.

"The people who've just arrived-"

"Yeah we know, they apparated-"

"No, that's not it."

"What?"

Buffy looked at Dawn and Willow.

Noticing her gaze, they tensed.

"What is it?" the redhead questioned again.

"The two figures, they're Draco and-"

She was cut off by Dawn leaping from her seat and running from the Common Room, heading down the stairs.

Willow waited only a second longer for direct confirmation.

"It's Severus, isn't it. The other person."

Buffy nodded, then watched as her best friend followed her sister. She hated bringing bad news. Watching Snape and Willow get closer had been one of the best - and funniest - moments of her life. She hadn't understood the attraction, until she saw them together and realised that his seemingly cruel comments were merely sarcasm and that Willow could brush them off as the humour they were intended with.

As an older sister, she hadn't been overjoyed about Dawn dating a boy whose loyalties seemed questionable, but there was no doubt about the truth of his affection.

Willow came back into the Common Room, closely followed by Snape. Draco, leaning on Dawn's shoulder was just behind them.

"You know this place isn't actually the hospital wing, Malfoy." Ginny joked.

"I'm not injured," he snapped.

"You don't look fine," Buffy remarked.

"Perhaps I should fill you in on the events that have taken place," Severus spoke up.

Buffy motioned for him to go ahead.

"If everyone is here…" his gaze swept the room, checking for absences. It suddenly froze on Spike.

With a speed that surprised everyone, he drew his wand and pointed it directly at the vampire's heart.

Spike, in his turn, had leapt to his feet and taken a step towards the wizard.

They stood now in a kind of curious stalemate, neither about to break it.

Buffy spoke for all of them.

"What the hell are you both doing?"

* * *

**Reviews! I write fanfics instead of doing homework or revision when you review (and I hate both of those, so review lots!)**

**!**


	24. Marked by a Madman

**Review thank yous are deeply owed to jupitersthunder, SuzieGeorge, Renee2939, Snape's Girl, Firewolfe and Arlath's Daughter! Loving you all and sending little fanfic smiles your way :D :D :D **

**Warning: this chapter may be confusing if you are not fully awake! (yes, arlath's daughter, I mean you)**

* * *

"How do you know this creature?" Severus asked, his wand never wavering.

"Creature? I like that! If I'm a 'creature', what does that make scum like you?"

Willow stared. "It's Spike! I told you about him."

Spike cut in again. "You told some bloody Death Eater about me? Do we just go letting out secrets willy-nilly now?"

"Severus isn't a Death Eater. Well, he is, but only to spy for us."

"And nobody thought to tell me that you had a spy in His circle?"

"We would have if you'd ever been around!"

"Where did you think I was? As soon as I got back to this country, He found out. We…knew each other, back when it was me and Dru. Reason that I went off to America was to get out of all of that. But I figured when He made contact that I should go see what's up, get in the loop."

"When were you planning on telling us?"

"If I found anything useful. So far it's all been a load of blah, blah, blah about keeping Fudge in the dark, and Dumbledore as the bad guy. Nothing you didn't know. Then again, I didn't know that you already knew that there was nothing being said that you didn't know, thanks to Glenda's boyfriend."

**A/N - If all that knowing confused you, just wait until you get further on in the chapter**

This remark caused people's attention to switch back to Severus, who was grudgingly lowering his wand.

"Fascinating though this debate is, I believe you wished to know how Draco came to be in this condition."

People's attentions suddenly switched back to the teenager. His face was paler than usual, but other than that he seemed unhurt.

"I'm fine," he snapped again, discomforted by the scrutiny of so many people.

"You're cradling your arm," Faith pointed out.

Severus explained. "Last night, the Dark Lord apparently called an early start to the meeting. But he invited only a select few. Draco and his family basically. He knows He has a spy in his ranks, and wanted his plans to remain secret. It was only at the meeting afterward that I discovered what had happened…."

"What had happened?" Buffy broke in.

Snape's eyes went to Draco.

Slowly, not to increase the tension but because he would have honestly preferred it to stay hidden, Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal the ugly mark blistered into his arm.

Gasps all round. But Draco's eyes were only on Dawn.

She met his gaze and, holding his eyes the whole time, stepped closer and lifted his arm. She kissed the arm just below the scar, then lifted her face to his for another kiss. Embracing, they made a beautiful picture.

It was Xander who broke it.

"What does this change?" he asked.

"Very little in general, though a lot for Draco. As a marked Death Eater, he will be expected to attend meetings. That…won't be pleasant, as you may be able to see from the after effects on him this morning. He should be safer here at Hogwarts though. He can hardly go Apparating off, even when the Dark Lord wishes it."

Willow watched Dawn and Draco sympathetically. She knew it would be hard for them, but they were one of the best couples she had ever seen. They had to make it through. She looked at her boyfriend. His Occlumency extended to all his expressions, magical and physical, but she could tell he was shaken by what had happened.

Together, they left the Room. Once out, he spoke normally.

"Willow, you know what this could mean to him. I should have stopped it. I should have never let him even-"

"Severus, I know he's your godson and you care about him, but there is _nothing_ you could have done. Accept that. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Inside the Common Room, there was an awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say. Finally, Draco broke it.

"I should be getting back to the Manor," he muttered. "I don't want people getting suspicious."

With a quick kiss goodbye, he left Dawn.

Others watched him go with pity in his eyes, but Dawn remembered how much he had hated pity and instead chose to watch with admiration at her boyfriend's courage.

* * *

The rest of the Easter holidays passed, until the very last day.

Giles hurried triumphantly into the Common Room, holding a book aloft.

"I have discovered a prophecy," he explained, "which refers to all of you. It seems to be a type of Saadev Prophecy."

At the blank looks, he explained.

"Saadev was a prophet, whose prophecies never failed to be right. But they were not right about specific events, or indeed particularly helpful on their own. A Saadev prophecy is like an activation code. Saadev prophecies join two prophecies together. One prophecy gets made, and is fulfilled. When it is fulfilled, there is always a Saadev prophecy which fits the time when your original prophecy was fulfilled to tell you when the second half of the prophecy will be, well, prophesied"

Buffy raised a hand. "I still don't get it."

Willow tried to explain in a better way.

"So if there was a prophecy that you would eat toast for breakfast then on maybe the 21st of December you did just that, then the Saadev prophecy might say "If the grilled bread is eaten on midwinter's day, then the words shall be spoken at the birth of the new." Meaning that the fact that you ate toast on the 21st ensured that there would be another prophecy at the beginning of the New Year about you and your breakfast choices."

"Thank you Willow. But the problem is that which Saadev prophecy it's going to be changes, according to when people fulfil the other prophecy. So if we had all come to Hogwarts 2 years ago, it would be a different Saadev prophecy which told us when part 2 of our prophecy would be coming along, and part two of the prophecy would be different too."

"It's all because prophecies can't change once they've been said, but these Saadev parts allow for some wiggle room." Willow cut in.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Wow. And here I was thinking prophecies were set in stone kinda things. Not the wiggling types."

"So what does this Saadee thing say?" Faith interrupted.

Giles read it out:

"_The sun has risen, the tree has darkened. _

_The valley of the sun has fallen_

_Unwillingly marked, those who were thought Dark fight for Light_

_When this all comes to pass, the prophecy shall be spoken_

_From the same mouth as before, to the bright season's sharpest ears_

_At the dawning of summer, in the month of flowers_

_Listen well, for all shall be spoken."_

**

* * *

****Okay, I hope at least one person understood that Saadev stuff. My explanation was seriously not good. Anyone with a better way of phrasing it, let me know, please. Otherwise, review with your lack of comprehension and i'll try again (but don't hold your breath on that making sense)**

**So review either way!**

**!**

* * *


	25. The Face in the Mirror

**Thank you for reviews - Arlath's Daughter, SuzieGeorge, alphaMilca, Renee2939 and jupitersthunder! I'm so happy that you all pretty much understood it, because I felt my explanation made it seem more complex than a Simplex Algorithm (don't ask, it's a running theme amongst my friends and I) You're all fantastic :D**

* * *

"Translation please," Buffy groaned.

"As I can tell, it seems to be saying, if the prophecy is fulfilled after Dawn is here, Willow has…had her Dark period, Sunnydale has been destroyed and Draco has been given the Dark Mark against his will, then the second part of the prophecy will be spoken by the same prophet as before."

"So that's Professor Trelawney." Dawn pointed out.

"But who to?" What are the 'bright season's sharpest ears'?" Ron wondered.

"I imagine the bright season must be summer….Summer's sharpest ears……"

"It's a pun!" Hermione gasped. "A play on the season summer, but also the last name summer. Who has the best hearing out of you and Buffy, Dawn?"

"Well, Buffy obviously, seeing as she's the Slayer - ohhhh... I get it! She has the sharpest ears of all the Summers. So on the first day of summer, Professor Trelawney will say the prophecy to her."

Harry frowned. "But the first day of summer is ages away. It's the 21st of June or something."

"Not for me it's not," Willow pointed out.

"Willow is right." Giles had begun to polish his glasses. "Although the common Muggle conception is that summer begins on June 21st, that is untrue. As they should realise, seeing as how another name for it is Midusmmer's Day. Summer in the wizarding world and in the Pagan world was always thought to begin on May Day. May is also far more likely to be the month of flowers."

"So, we get to find everything out in May? Cool!" Buffy grinned.

* * *

But in the meantime, life seemed to carry on as normal. Everyone returned from their Easter holidays. Lessons started again, both in and out of timetable.

Draco continued his Occlumency lessons, although Harry didn't. The Slytherin hadn't been at the lesson where Harry had sneaked into Snape's Pensieve, so couldn't exactly understand why he was having solo lessons now, but was grateful for it all the same.

People were settling back into the routine of being uncomfortable around each other, especially Harry, Draco and Ron. Finally Buffy, despairing that they would ever get over it, contacted Dumbledore, who promised to come up with an idea.

At last, on the 1st May, whilst Buffy wandered round the castle in search of Trelawney, they were all gathered in the Common Room. There, Faith revealed something sent by Dumbledore. A large, ornate gold mirror. Harry recognised it instantly.

"The Mirror of Erised!"

"I show not your face, but your hearts desire," Dawn read. "What does it do?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. She coloured.

"Stupid question?"

"Just a bit. Better question would be, why are we here?"

This was directed at Faith, who in Buffy's absence seemed to be in charge.

"Well, all that good progress we made with the talking session seems to have been lost. So we're gonna do a similar thing, but with the Mirror to help. Everyone is gonna look into it, and tell everyone what they see and, if they have to, explain that."

The teenagers looked less than thrilled at the prospect. As for the adults, they were conspicuous by their absence, with only Faith and Willow there.

Willow sighed. "I'll go first, show you that there is nothing to be afraid of."

She stepped up, and immediately her eyes clouded with sadness.

"I see myself. About a year ago. Before I hurt anyone, before I went evil. I guess that's my heart's desire. To turn back the clock and make it so that I never changed. I love my life now, but I can't get rid of the regret."

She pulled herself together with a visible effort. "Who wants to go next?"

Most people backed away. Luna was left there, staring into space. She seemed vaguely surprised to be left alone. In her own dreamy way, she wandered towards the Mirror.

"I see me, but surrounded by friends. They accept me for who I am, the way that I am. You're there, all of you, and Neville and I are hugging. My mum's there too, and my dad."

Neville stepped up and hugged her in real life, before turning to face the Mirror on his own.

"I see a family dinner. My family. My parents, perfectly sane and well. Me, my gran and… Luna. We're older. I think we're announcing something. My mum just got up and hugged Luna and…"

He stopped speaking abruptly and retreated to the far corner of the room. With a glance at him, Hermione walked over.

"It's me. And everyone else. We're unhurt, but the war is over. Harry and Ginny are hugging and so are Ron and I." She sniffed.

Like Neville, Ron went over to mirror the events of, well, the Mirror. They hugged, and he muttered in her ear.

"We will get through this. All of us, unhurt. And then you'll marry me."

She drew back and stared at him. "You mean that?"

The sixteen year old nodded. "I promise."

To the extreme confusion of the spectators, she hugged him again before returning to her place with a huge smile across her face.

Ron gazed into the mirror.

"It's not even me, it's Hermione. She's presenting her husband with the Order of Merlin, First Class, he's coming up…Merlin! That's me!" Ron's cheeks went scarlet.

Hermione snorted at Ron's shock. Having just proposed to her, did he really think that there was any other way the future was going to turn out? Unless something happened….She forced her mind away from those kind of thoughts in time to see Draco approach the Mirror.

"It's me, like everyone else. I'm older, hugging Dawn. The sun is shining, blah,blah,blah. My arm hasn't got a Mark, and…I think…but it doesn't matter."

About to walk away, he turned back at Faith's glare.

"Alright! Dawn is dressed in a white dress robe. And there are silver stars falling over our heads."

Ron smirked, whilst Hermione and Willow gave an 'awww' of appreciation. However, it was entirely lost on Dawn and Harry.

"Stars?" Dawn asked, confused.

"It's what happens at wizarding weddings," Hermione explained.

"How do _you_ know that?" Harry asked.

The brunette blushed and looked away. Deciding to help her out of her embarrassment Faith went up to the Mirror to distract them.

Faith watched the images in the Mirror. The longing was visible in her eyes.

"There's Robin. And me. We're living in the house we keep trying to buy in Hogsmeade. But we're not alone. There are two kids, twin boys….I think they're our kids. And I think I'm pregnant."

She continued to stare into the Mirror, seeming unwilling to turn away. Eventually though, she shook herself.

"It won't come true if I just gaze at a piece of glass for the rest of my life, though!" She stepped away.

Ginny sighed and stepped over. She gazed into the glass.

"It's me, wearing the uniform of the Holyhead Harpies. I must be on the team. I'm holding a baby too...it's so cute. His hair's all flopping in his eyes, but I don't want to get it cut cos it reminds me of his dad.." She flushed and walked away as quickly as she had approached.

Everyone's gaze turned to Harry.

"Only you left now, Potter." Draco remarked.

Harry stepped up, expecting to see his family again, but not wanting to tell everyone about it. But instead he saw something very different. The image seemed insubstantial, almost grey, but it was clear enough to him.

"The corridor! The one I keep dreaming about. And the shelves, and the globes.."

He was leaning forward, desperate to see how it ended. But Faith interrupted.

"What corridor?" she asked sharply.

"I don't know where it is. Well, it's in the Department of Mysteries, but I don't know where. And it's in a room filled with these dusty globes, and they're all labelled."

"Sounds like the Hall of Prophecy," Draco commented.

When people turned to look at him, he elaborated further. "My dad told me about it. In the Department of Mysteries, there is a Hall where all the prophecies ever made are recorded. The one about you and You-Know-Who, would be there. Dunno why you'd be dreaming about it though."

Willow frowned. "Well, does Voldemort know about the prophecy? He can get into your head, right?"

"Yeah," they chorused.

"So he could send you dreams?"

"Yeah."

"So if he wanted to make you curious about a place, he could send you dreams about it, and make it seem as if it is your heart's deepest desire to find it."

"Why would he bother though? Why not just send a Death Eater to get it."

"Prophecies can only be picked up by people who they refer to. So basically, you or Him. And He's hardly going to go strolling into the Ministry to fetch it, is he?"

Silence resounded as everyone digested this news.

* * *

**So, thanks to Draco, Harry knows the truth about the dreams now. Will it affect the end? (durn durn durn) Sorry, trying to add dramatic tension. Hope you all liked the Mirror of Erised bit, and agreed with what they would see. **

**Review!**

**I'm going to borrow someone else's phrase and tell you that the review button is lonely. It wants you to click it, honest. And who are you to deny the review button its hearts desire and purpose in life? You know what it would see in the Mirror? You clicking it and writing me a nice review, honest.**

* * *


	26. An Unexpected Sight

**Thanks to SuzieGeorge, jupitersthunder, Arlath's Daughter and whatsmynameagain4 for reviewing but especially well done sophswarb for noticing that Dawn didn't look in the Mirror! **

**Thanks to her, you have this bonus chapter I wasn't going to post unless someone noticed :D I know, I'm twisted and strange. **

**This is just an extra, I should still update on time. **

* * *

Late that night, a figure crept out of her dorm. Using the skill she had learned from watching her sister, she managed her way unnoticed to the Scooby Common Room. Once there, she was about to say the password and enter when a voice spoke.

"Still on your night-time wanderings, Ella?"

Dawn turned and glared at her boyfriend. "Draco!" she hissed. "What in hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. But there'd be no point."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we should talk about this inside, where Umbridge isn't going to pounce on us?"

Reluctantly nodding, they made their way into the Common Room. Once there, though, she turned and faced him, hands on hips.

"Well? What did you mean?"

Yet another voice gave the answer. "He meant that he saw how you avoided looking in the Mirror. And so did Faith, who was kind enough to tell me."

Buffy detached herself from the shadows and strolled over.

"So? What's keeping you? It's over there." She gestured to the Mirror, stood against the wall.

Trying to think of a way to get out of it, Dawn saw none and grumpily walked over.

She looked into the Mirror, and saw what she hadn't expected. There, waving back at her, stood Joyce Summers.

She bit her lip, trying not to cry as feelings of guilt and loss rushed back. She'd barely thought of her mother in months.

"Mom," she choked.

Buffy was by her side in seconds, Draco right behind her. They hugged her and soothed her.

"But I forgot about her," Dawn whispered, burying her head in Buffy's shoulder. "How could I do that?"

"You didn't forget. You moved on with your life. It's what she would have wanted you to do. It's what you had to do."

"But-"

"No buts," Draco interrupted. "Buffy's right. By living, you gave your mother the best memorial."

Dawn turned back to the Mirror, wanting to see her mother again. But now she only saw a reflection of the three of them, Buffy and Draco supporting her. As she watched, Joyce strolled back into the frame, but was joined by everyone. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Willow, Xander, Tonks, Giles, Harry, Ron, Neville, Faith. Even Spike was there, giving it his best scowl. She frowned. "Why are you all there?" she murmured.

"All who?" Buffy asked, confused.

"It's not just Mom any more. It's all of us. Like you're all my family….."

"We are your family. Friends can be family too." It was Draco.

"Friends are the family we choose for ourselves."

The other two turned to stare at Buffy.

"What!?" she said defensively. "I thought it was the right moment. I read it on a key ring once."

* * *

**Review? That button still isn't totally friend-filled…I can hear it sob when I sleep. **

* * *


	27. Prophecies Precipitating Plans

**Okay, just so everyone knows, the rating on this story has changed: it is now a T, to be safe and because writing Spike's speech is pretty difficult without making it a T. So, it's a T rating. **

**I repeat, it is now a T (I feel like a supermarket intercom).**

**On to thank yous - deeply deserved this week by Firewolfe, Snape's Girl, jupitersthunder, Arlath's Daughter, Ferraina, Claddagh and SuzieGeorge !**

* * *

Their discovery of the meaning of Harry's dreams would prove hugely helpful later that year. But first, they were to discover another thing. Buffy had had a deeply boring day trailing Professor Trelawney, and eavesdropping her hardest whenever she said "I foretell" or something of the sort (something that happened all too often).

Finally she lost her patience and went straight into her office.

"Do you do anything to make true prophecies?" she asked bluntly. "Like a chant or something?"

Trelawney's chest swelled. "All my prophecies are true. Do not doubt…."

She trailed off and her head fell to her chest. Buffy stepped closer, concerned.

Suddenly the woman's head rose again, and she recited in a hoarse voice.

_"The rising sun, the open eye  
__The son who wants to live up to his name  
__The son who wants to change his name.  
__Yet he must hide on the side he does not support  
__The mind who fears to be alone  
__The one from the side, blood as pure as theirs but fights not for them  
__The fair one, who is the heart's tie  
__The chosen one whose heart must stay, without which it cannot beat__  
__If the links are not made, if the ties do not bind  
__Tragedy will result  
__Nos simul ligo!" _

Her eyes unglazed. She blinked and looked at Buffy.

"You were saying, my dear?"

"No,nothing. Bye!"

Buffy fled, eager to share her knowledge.

* * *

The following weeks were filled with plan-making, not to mention intense revising for the upcoming OWLs and practising for the inevitable confrontation. Wedding fever seemed to have spread. If you counted Ron and Hermione's secret engagement, and Faith and Robin's rather more public one, you totalled 6 pairs of affianced people. McGonagall and Giles were the third to take the step.

He proposed on the morning after a two-night hotel date. Even if he had not persuaded Minnie that he was no longer the teenager he had been, the romantic way he proposed would have won her over anyway. She would not have called herself romantic. In fact, asking a student of hers if she liked that sort of thing would have caused severe pains due to too much laughing; but nevertheless, it was a firmly engaged couple that returned to Hogwarts.

Oliver proposed next. They were wandering through Diagon Alley, when Buffy saw a jewellery shop and went to look at necklaces. As she did, he picked up a ring. Seizing the day in a way that reflected both their characters, he proposed on the spot. And, of course, she accepted.

Naturally, Xander fumbled his way through. He basically held up the ring to Tonks. She lifted her eyebrows, asking if that was supposed to be a proposal. On the confirmation that it was, she kissed him, then sashayed away. A rather bemused Xander called after her,

"Is that supposed to be an acceptance?"

Her affirmation that it was made Willow and Severus the last adult pair to get round to it. Willow finally cornered Severus one day after lessons. She knew he would never believe himself good enough to get her, so she would have to ask him. The second she did so, he pulled the ring off her and asked her himself.

So the links and ties of the prophecy were becoming fulfilled. But planning the rest of the battle was proving difficult, as soldier by soldier, they were stripped of their members.

Buffy and Willow were the first to go. Educational Decree Number 28 decided on it. Umbridge had realised that they were part of the forces that worked against her, and had ordered that all subjects would be taught without the unnecessary assistance of, well, their assistants.

Soon after, she forced Xander and Giles into rooms like the other staff, stripping them of the Common Room. It was apparently 'an unfair privilege', and they 'wouldn't want the other staff getting jealous, would they?' This resulted in Faith and Spike permanently leaving the castle, along with the occasional assistance that had been had from Robin and Tonks as frequent visitors.

With the owls being checked and the Floos being watched, the students' links to the outside world were being cut. Xander was sent away next, not by any design of Umbridge's, but the unfortunately timed arrival of Charity Burbage, back from her holiday.

As they lost their final places to talk and plot away from prying eyes, the group grew more fractured. Draco and Dawn stole brief moments of time in the Room of Requirement, but never enough. Now that Umbridge knew about it, it wasn't safe.

At last, on the night of the Astronomy OWL, their final links to the Scoobies and the Order were cut. Hagrid fled, leaving Giles to take his fiancée to St Mungo's. They were completely alone.

But the next day, was when everything moved into action. Harry had the vision of Sirius. But the plan was not complete. Driven by necessity, they tried to use Umbridge's Floo.

Kreacher was less than helpful. He pretended that Sirius was at the Department of Mysteries, and Harry didn't want to alert him that they knew different. Suddenly his argument was cut short by a hand grasping his hair and pulling him back through the flames. It was Umbridge.

Around the room stood the rest of his group. Malfoy stood pointing his wand at Dawn's neck, whilst Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had been captured by other members of the Inquisitional Squad.

Umbridge glared at them. "Who were you trying to contact!" she snapped.

They glanced among themselves, searching desperately for a plausible answer. Unable to think of one, they chose silence.

"Tell me!"

At their continued stubborn silence, she sighed, and then smiled that sickly smile that they recognised too well.

"Very well. If we won't talk, Mr Malfoy here can go get Professor Snape." She turned to Draco. "Off you go, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sneered. He shoved Dawn forwards so that she fell to the floor and left the room.

* * *

**The action has started! Next stop, Department of Mysteries :D**

**Reviews needed if the train is going to reach it (in other words, review so that I update)**

**!**


	28. Mayhem at the Ministry

**A lifetime of thanking to reviewers - Firewolfe, JEFF HARDY FAN31, Arlath's Daughter, jupitersthunder and SuzieGeorge**

**You've stuck with me this far, don't give up on me now! We're nearly at the finale. Saying which, let's get on...**

* * *

_Previously:"If we won't talk, Mr Malfoy here can go get Professor Snape." Umbridge turned to Draco. "Off you go, Mr. Malfoy."_

_Draco sneered. He shoved Dawn forwards so that she fell to the floor and left the room._

* * *

Dawn fell to the floor. The Slytherins laughed unpleasantly, as Draco made a swift exit.

"What's the matter, Summers? Lose your balance?" Pansy smirked.

"You know, you should really leave the retorts to someone with half a brain cell, Parkinson." She smiled. "Then again, there aren't many of you in this room who fulfill that requirement."

With a speed given to her by the hours of self-defence training, she suddenly pushed back off the floor.

"Maximus Stupefy!" she cried, turning a jet of red light from Draco's wand on her friend's captors and finally Umbridge.

"Dawn, you just attacked a teacher!" Hermione cried.

"Well yeah, but I have the special clause that she was evil."

Everyone picked up their wands.

"We have to go now," Harry said urgently.

Discarding her boyfriend's wand on the desk, Dawn followed them as they fled the room.

"What now?" Ginny asked. "Umbridge might be unconscious, but Harry's broom is still under guard. Plus we don't have the keys to the Quidditch Equipment room."

"That's alright; we can still get to the Ministry." Luna offered.

"How? Do Crumple-Horned Snorkacks fly or something?" snapped Hermione, then regretted her harsh words. "Sorry Luna. It's just- I didn't expect to have to wing it. I thought we'd have a plan, and adults to help us."

"We'll be fine," Harry reassured her.

"And Luna is right." Dawn added.

The others turned to her.

"What do you mean," Ron asked

"We can still get to the Ministry." She pointed out the window, towards the forest. "They'll take us."

Soaring above the forest, were the Thestrals.

* * *

They had broken into Hagrid's hut to get some raw meat, and then managed to attract enough Thestrals to carry them all. With the help of Dawn, Harry and Luna, everyone managed to uncertainly mount the invisible (to them) creatures. And now they were flying at top speed towards London. Knowing that anything they said or did could easily be spied on by Voldemort, they remained silent, not wanting to give away any of their plan, flimsy as it was.

When they arrived, and dismounted with more than a few sighs of relief, Harry again led the way.

"Dial 62442!" He called out as they crammed into the phone box.

"We're here to defeat You-Know-Who," Dawn snapped at the receiver when it asked.

As they whirred down into the depths of the Ministry, Dawn couldn't help the gasp of amazement. The Atrium was stunning, although nothing compared to Hogwarts.

She didn't have time to take in the view though, as the group raced towards the lifts. The seven of them tapped feet, fingers, wands and hands impatiently as the lift, with its 'soothing' music traveled down.

"Department of Mysteries," said the calm female voice.

Harry led them along a maze of corridors that he had never seen in real life, only in dreams. Still, he managed to get them into the right room. Or so they thought, until it started spinning.

Feeling dizzy, Dawn staggered. "What the hell is going on?" she called out.

As suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

Running to a door, they fled through. And stopped dead.

"Where to now?" Dawn questioned.

Harry looked uncertainly around. "That one, I think." He pointed to a door dead ahead.

They started towards it, and doing so, let the door close behind them.

Instantly the room began to spin. As it stopped, they staggered but kept their balance.

"So that's what they meant by a Disorientation Charm," Dawn groaned.

"Well it worked." Hermione pointed out. "I can't even remember how we got in, can you?"

"If I see it, I'll know it." Harry stated. "All we have to do is open the right door." Choosing a door at random, he strode towards it and pulled it open.

"Well I guess that's not it," Ginny murmured. Everyone else was too distracted by the sight of the floating masses.

"Brains!" Dawn suddenly realised, and recoiled.

"But they're beautiful," Hermione sighed.

"Well they're not what we're looking for." Harry made to close the door, but Hermione, snapping out of her daze, stopped him.

With a brisk wand movement and a muttered charm, she set a cross on the door. This time, as the room spun, the cross remained. Selecting another door, Harry again looked in. But this time he wandered into the room.

There was an arch, with a thin veil hanging from it. It fluttered and swung in a non-existent breeze. As Harry and Luna moved towards it, Dawn frowned. She was getting a terrible vibe from it, worse than the 'someone-walking-over-your-grave' feeling. This was more, a 'vampires and assorted icky demons moving over your grave and glowering at it' vibe.

She called them back, and with a little help from Ginny and Hermione, finally recalled them to the room.

The room rotated and Harry chose his next door.

They pulled on the door, but it didn't open. Alohomora didn't work. As a final resort, Harry tried the knife Sirius had given him, which melted, and then threw his full weight against it. The door stayed stubbornly closed.

"It's not that one," he decided.

"But-"

"I could get through all my doors in the dream. I must be able to in real life."

Ignoring the flawed logic, the others remained silent as Harry headed for another door.

"This is it!" he yelled, setting off inside.

Trailing behind, Dawn and Ginny watched the bell jar. It was mesmerising, as the bird moved up and down in the stream of air, growing from an egg to an adult and back again. But they couldn't stop for long, and Harry was soon hurrying them along.

As they moved into the Hall of prophecy, suppressed gasps could be heard. It was far huger than anyone had imagined, with shelves towering above their head and rows going in every direction, as far as the eye could see.

"Right, we're looking for Row 97." They moved along the stacks, wands out.

"69, 70, 71" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Hermione, do you mind?" Dawn snapped.

"Sorry," the brunette muttered.

Dawn sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense."

"In the circumstances, that's understandable," Neville pointed out.

"97!"

They had reached their row at last.

"How are we supposed to find it amongst all these?" Ron groaned.

Hermione threw him a warning glance.

"_Sirius _will be pretty obvious to spot, don't you think?"

They paced along the row. Ginny was the first to see it.

"Look over here. It says Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter."

People crowded round. Harry reached out to take it.

"Ready?" he asked from the corner of his mouth.

At their nods, he lifted it from its place. And around them, a series of pops heralded the arrival of several Death Eaters. As they stepped from the shadows, Harry counted fifteen- no, _sixteen_ of them.

The teenagers formed a circle, back to back.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned.

"Questions, questions, little Potter." Lucius Malfoy was obvious even under the mask.

Next to him, stood the shortest figure, but blond like his father.

"Draco!" Dawn gasped.

"Aw, Summers. Did you think I actually _liked_you? Some filthy little Mudblood who doesn't know her place?"

Ron glared at him. "I always knew you were still a little-"

"Language, Weasley?" Like Lucius Malfoy, Snape's profile and hair made him recognisable despite the mask he wore.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione whispered.

"Now, Granger, I would have thought you were smart enough to work it out."

"But Dumbledore trusts you!"

Another figure stepped up; someone none of the seven had properly talked to, though Neville knew her face far too well.

"And if Dumbledore trusts him, he must be on your side, huh, little girl?"

Neville's eyes narrowed at her. "Bellatrix Lestrange," he thought. Unfortunately, he must have spoken aloud, because her attention turned to him.

"And if it isn't a Longbottom! I've met your family, you know."

"I know," Neville muttered through gritted teeth.

"Speaking of family," Dawn said, eager to change the subject before Neville launched himself at the insane witch, "Where's your mum, Malfoy? It'd be nice if we could wipe out all you inbred blond ferret-heads in one go."

Draco glowered at her, but Lucius simply placed a hand on his son's arm.

"Whereas your family, girl, are creatures not worthy of attention. Still, your feistiness is…entertaining. When this is over, I shall perhaps ask the Dark Lord about having a few Mudbloods to keep."

Draco's eyes narrowed even further, but none of those stood next to him noticed.

"When I say," Harry reminded his friends.

"Listen to him!" Bellatrix screeched. "Giving orders to them like they were his army."

Another figure, platinum blonde hair gleaming, spoke from the shadows. He wore no mask, just the fangs of a vampire.

"Who cares about the delusions of some kid? Just take the bloody prophecy already."

Hermione laughed, but it sounded frail. "You're fighting with vampires? Shows how low you'd go."

Spike snarled at her. "And you'll be first, brainbox."

"Control yourself, William. The prophecy cannot be harmed. And none are to be drained. Is that understood?" Malfoy's cold tones sent chills up their spines.

"Whatever, just get it over with."

Malfoy extended his arm. "Hand over the prophecy, Potter and you and your friends can leave uninjured. Mostly."

"What, this thing? Seems a little small to be so important." Harry juggled it from hand to hand.

"Don't you dare break it!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"You want it? Catch it." Harry lobbed the globe high into the air. Whilst the Death Eaters were distracted, he yelled "Now!"

On Harry's shouted command, his friends cast the spells they had had on the tip of their tongues. Magic flew everywhere, jinxes, hexes and curses rebounding off walls and shattering spheres.

* * *

**Fighting ensues! Who wil come out victorious? Only I can tell. Muahahaaha!**

**Sorry about that :D I'm just slightly crazy. If you review, it makes me less crazy (or crazier if you'd prefer)**

**!**


	29. Murder at the Ministry

**I've pretty much planned it out now, and I think there are about six more chapters!**

**So don't worry, the story will be finished :D**

**Thanks to reviewers: renee2939, JEFF HARDY FAN31, Arlath's Daughter, jupitersthunder and SuzieGeorge. My smiles go out to you, wherever you are. And it's good to know you all agree with craziness**

* * *

All around the Hall of Prophecy, duels were taking place. Some were executed in near silence, only the shouts of spells breaking it, whilst others were filled with trash-talk and recriminations.

Ginny had attacked Dolohov, but dropped her wand when he turned a Cruciatus curse on her. She was fine now though, because Ron had joined her and the siblings fought side by side against the Death Eater.

Family unity wasn't on the cards in all the duels though – Draco had turned his wand on his father. Lucius' indifference to the Marking of his son had turned Draco's dislike to hate.

Lucius was bewildered by his son's abrupt turnabout, giving Draco the upper hand in their battle.

"What are you doing, boy?! The enemy is around you."

"No, you're in front of me. You always have been. A spectre, trying to force me to make the wrong decisions. Not any more."

Dawn watched with pride. She would have joined in on the basis of the comments Lucius had made to her, were it not for two things. Firstly, Draco was doing more than okay by himself, and secondly, she was busy fighting off another Death-Eater who had had the sense to remain masked.

Hermione was hexing and jinxing Macnair for Hagrid, in the name of their third year and Buckbeak.

Spike fought with all of his characteristic flair. Months of undercover work with these fools had given him a yearning to take out some anger with physical violence and he was managing admirably. Wands were snapped, noses, legs and other limbs were broken and the rush it was giving him was unbelievable. Better than when he has discovered he could attack demons, better than any moment of his life. Well, almost.

Luna… well, fought would be the wrong word. Her opponent, currently Rabastan Lestrange, was thrown off by her attitude. She mused aloud about the fact that all the Death Eaters were surrounded by Squidworts, known to cause negative impulses. Whilst the Death Eater paused to consider this, she would shrug and throw a curse at them. With them unprotected and unprepared, and her faultless aiming and spellwork (there was a reason for her placement in Ravenclaw), she dispatched each opponent pretty quickly.

Neville fought Rodolphus Lestrange surprisingly successfully. The Lestrange brother wasn't Neville's first choice of enemy, but Bellatrix was fully engaged. Snape had gone straight for her, relieved beyond speech to finally attack those whose company he had borne for longer than Spike.

"You filthy traitor," Bellatrix snarled. "I always knew you were rotten, always slipping out of action like a…a"

"A snake? I am a Slytherin after all."

"You are no true Slytherin! Like you are not a true Death Eater!"

"No, I am not. And I'm glad of that. To truly worship Him would fill me with self-loathing."

"How dare you! Worse than a mudblood, you…" Running out of words, she cast a Cruciatus. Snape dodged.

"Madness is ruining you Bellatrix. Must have been Azkaban. Ruined your spellwork, along with your looks."

High above them, a door opened. People rushed in. Willow, Buffy, Xander – all the missing members of the Sunnydale group, along with several Order of the Phoenix members such as Tonks. Their arrival was timely in most cases. Even with Snape, Spike and Malfoy, the teenagers were severely outnumbered and outmanoeuvred.

But in Bellatrix and Severus's case, it had an unfortunate side effect. Despite all his battle experience, Snape made the mistake of looking up. And that was when Bellatrix, too enraged to even notice the arrivals, cast a Sectumsempra.

Snape flew back, his chest cut open. The blood - it more than oozed - it gushed, staining his black robes in a matter of seconds and pooling around his body. The insane witch laughed in triumph.

"Die, you scum. Die as all those who stand against Him will!"

"No!" The cry reverberated around the Hall, momentarily disrupting the isolated groups.

The redheaded Wicca raced forward and threw herself over the barrier above. Buffy reached out a hand to stop her but was too late. Yet, as everyone watched, she did not fall. Instead, she floated down, her hair fanning out around her. Dark lights played over her hair. Her eyes turned black and veins stood out against milky white skin. Around Bellatrix, the broken glass from the prophecies began to spin in whirlwinds.

"No," whispered Buffy.

"Not again," Xander moaned softly.

"No," the levitating Willow suddenly agreed. "Never again." And just like that, her eyes were no longer black and her veins had subsided to their normal inconspicuousness. Her wand was suddenly in her hand. White pulses of light spread from it, coating Willow's entire body. She waved a hand towards Severus. His wounds began to knit together and his eyes opened with a gasp of breath.

But Willow hadn't finished. She pointed her wand towards Bellatrix, who had watched with horror and confusion. The witch shook in terror, incapable of doing anything. But all Willow did was cry "_Incarcerous_!" The ropes shot out of her wand and wrapped Bellatrix up so firmly that only her eyes blinked through.

The fight over, everyone turned their attention back to their own opponents, but the tide had definitely turned. Now the Death Eaters were outnumbered and severely frightened. Sensing their advantage, the Light side did not hesitate to press it and fought with renewed enthusiasm.

But one trio had barely noticed the interruption. Harry fought a pair of Death Eaters alone. One was huge, a veritable mountain, whilst the other was small but with a sadistic twist to his face.

Harry was holding his own, but barely. He was too absorbed in the battle to notice that they were edging him towards a wall. Until his back hit it. He glanced from side to side frantically searching for an escape. There was none.

His eyes scanned the wall again.

All at once he saw it. A door, set in the wall and mostly hidden by the shadows the tall shelves were casting.

He turned and fled through it. Up twisting stairs and through another door to find himself in the Atrium.

Driven by some impulse even they didn't understand, the other seven members of his group followed.

Some, like Ron, Luna and Ginny had already defeated their opponent. Others simply turned and left, leaving it to the new arrivals to take up the battle. They knew they had to be elsewhere.

* * *

Harry stumbled into the Atrium.

"Give us the Prophecy, boy" The sallow-faced Death Eater said menacingly.

"Even if I would, I can't. It's broken."

"Broken?" Both men blanched.

"Yep. Smashed, shattered, in tiny little smithereens. However you want to say it. Bet your boss won't be overly happy about that."

"Oh, I don't know." A high, cold voice spoke from just behind Harry.

He spun around to find himself nearly face to face with Voldemort himself. He willed himself to move back, but couldn't.

"It seems to me," Voldemort continued, "that I don't need any prophecy to kill you. All I need is one Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light shot from Voldemort's wand. As his friends watched from the door, frozen by shock and terror, Harry was taken entirely by surprise, too close to dodge. It hit him dead centre.

Like a rag doll, Harry Potter crumpled to the floor.

* * *

**Reviews? I'll update soon if you do, otherwise I might revise over Bank Holiday monday instead of write!**

**:D**


	30. Plans, Prophecies and Potions

**So, this is why I rushed through the weeks between the making of the Prophecy and the battle of the Department of Mysteries - I thought it might be fun to have a little rest from the battle while I decide whether or not to kill Harry, so in this chapter you get a flashback :D**

**Don't you love me?**

**Personally, I love all you readers, but especially my reviewers - SuzieGeorge, sophswarb, renee2939, JEFF HARDY FAN31 (Dani), jupitersthunder and Arlath's Daughter**

* * *

**Flashback – 1****st**** of May**

"Well what does it mean?" exclaimed an exasperated Buffy. She had just recited Trelawney's most recent prophecy to the gang, and had expected a more useful comment from her Watcher than "I see".

"As far as I can tell…well, I'm not sure."

"Not sure?"

"Interpreting prophecies requires much research and careful study! It is not something you should just rush into."

"Fine," she sulked.

* * *

Every time that Buffy saw Giles over the next few days, she asked him "Have you got it yet?" It eventually got to the state that when they met, he just shook his head before she could even speak.

Finally, nearly a week later, he gathered them all.

"Well, thank you all for your 'patience'," he started, casting a meaningful look towards Buffy. The Slayer blushed slightly, but held his gaze.

"So?" Faith asked. She had only been more patient than Buffy had because so much of her time was taken up planning weddings, not to mention looking at prospective houses.

Giles repeated the prophecy. "_The rising sun, the open eye  
__The son who wants to live up to his name  
__The son who wants to change his name.  
__Yet he must hide on the side he does not support  
__The mind who fears to be alone  
__The one from the side, blood as pure as theirs but fights not for them  
__The fair one, who is the heart's tie  
__The chosen one whose heart must stay, without which it cannot beat  
__If the links are not made, if the ties do not bind  
__Tragedy will result  
__Nos simul ligo!" _

"The rising sun is Dawn-"

"No duh," Buffy muttered.

Frowning at her, Giles continued. "The open eye is an archaic name for the full moon, so I expect that refers to Luna. The two sons are Neville and Draco respectively. I believe it means that Draco has to at least to pretend to fight with the Death-Eaters at the beginning of the battle. Ron is the next, whilst the mind is Hermione, and since Ginny is a shortening of Ginevra, a derivation of Guinevere-"

Seeing the scowls, he cut to the point.

"Well, she's the fair one, who is Harry's heart's tie. He is quite clearly the Chosen One. 'Whose heart must stay'… well, it could mean that Ginny can't fight." Ginny looked furious at this, whilst Ron and Harry tried to hide their relief. "However, it might just mean she has to live. Or 'heart' might be meant more widely, to mean you all. So you all have to live, if Harry is to win. The last bit refers to a kind of Binding Spell, the Latin basically meaning 'Bind us Together'. I've been looking for a spell that covers this, but have thus far been unable to find one."

"Not the most helpful prophecy," Willow remarked.

"Yeah," Xander agreed. "What happened to the days when it said, this is the enemy, this is your weapon, and this is when, where and how you fight?"

"I believe we can make a decent plan with what we have," Giles commented.

* * *

But with time so short, they had no time to think up contingency plans in case theirs was disrupted. They just had to hope for the best, and pray that if it was, people would be able to edit it on the spot. The spell was supposed to help them with that, seeing as how it apparently linked them so deep, but Giles was having trouble finding it.

Admittedly, the way he was spending more time with a certain Transfiguration professor than ever before may have had something to do with that. But some of their 'romantic dates' were transformed into research sessions, with Minnie and Rupert competing like in the old days. And Minnie won. She found the spell in a book that had slipped down the back of the shelves, "The Spells of Magical Artifacts."

It was there that she found the spells behind the Glove of Mynheghon, one of which was very interesting. While in the Glove, the spell that they wanted gathered lightning to send it as a kind of beam, but that was from a twisted version of the spell.

The original spell was intended to gather energy to bond people or objects together. A potion must be brewed by each person, or the owner of each object that were going to be connected. Then they must stand on an eight-point star, a candle made with their potion in their hands. After that, they drank the potions, before reciting the spell.

With Professor Snape's reluctant permission (to quote him - "If you must let a group of uneducated buffoons loose in my dungeon to defeat Him, make sure you tidy up after them" - ), the group brewed the potions that were the first step.

The method was much the same as Amortentia, though with many of the Polyjuice Potion ingredients added. It had to be stirred with their wands, 8 times clockwise, 8 times counter clockwise and, like the Polyjuice Potion, needed the hair of each person added into it.

Despite some of their considerable lack of Potions skills, everyone's potions turned out the colourless solution it was supposed to be.

Until they added the hair.

Harry's, predictably, turned red and gold, and Draco's green and silver. Luna's was a silvery colour, and looked like liquid mercury. Neville's was surprisingly even more gold than Harry's but with black and red tints, instead of just red. Hermione's shifted between the bronze and the gold, whilst Ron's stayed consistent, a poppy red. Ginny's was like Harry's but the mirror opposite – red with gold swirls rather than gold with red. Dawn's was the most colourful. It turned bright green for a second, before suddenly shifting to be a kaleidoscope of colours. Every colour imaginable was in there, with gold, green, red and black being the most prominent; yet blue, silver, bronze, yellow, purple and even pink making an appearance.

Pouring a part of the Potion into a candle holder, they left it to set whilst they returned to their beds. Doing all of this at night was the only way that they managed to avoid Umbridge's watchful eye. Even then they needed Draco's copy of the Inquisitorial Squad Rota and Harry's Marauders Map to reach the Scooby Common Room or the dungeons.

Thankfully, they timed the actual spell before Umbridge had the idea of sending Buffy and Willow away. On the 21st of May, at midnight, they stood in the Common Room in front of a chalk-drawn eight-pointed star.

Harry and Ginny stood opposite each other. At 90 degrees to them were Ron and Hermione. Between Harry and Hermione was Dawn, whilst opposite her and between Ron and Ginny stood Draco. Luna stood between Hermione and Ginny and Neville occupied the place across from her, next to both Harry and Ron.

"Ready?" Willow asked softly. The teenagers nodded. She raised a hand and the lights turned off. The room was pitch-black. No light came from the moon or stars.

Her disembodied voice spoke from the shadows. "Go for it then, Dawn."

The book had stated no clear order for the ritual, so they had taken it in the order that the prophecy had spoken it.

"_Altior sanguis_" At Dawn's words, the candles lit with a flame, illuminating faces with an unearthly red glow.

"_Fortior mors_" Luna intoned, her voice seeming eerie in the darkness. As she spoke, a green flame twisted round the red.

"_Vincula illa ligo_" Neville came next, his breath coming fast but his voice staying steady. A golden glow began to emanate from the candle

"_Ligus illa vincio_" Draco's speech was devoid of any of his usual sneer. A silver glow joined the gold.

"_Amicus amico_" Beams of light shot from the candles, criss-crossing over to form a web.

"_Frater frati_" More shafts, not only from Ginny's and Ron's but from Harry's and Hermione's too.

"_Coniunx coniugis_" A single white ray, straight across from each candle to the candle of their soul mate.

"_Simul infragilis_" As Harry said the final solo words, the lights of every beam shone brighter, until the room was no longer dark.

They spoke together now.

"S_tatimus consocimus_

_Concimus dividimus_" At every point where the beams crossed, the lights glowed brighter, and all the colours of the rainbow appeared, shifting dramatically.

"_Nos simul ligo_!" The last line was shouted and as it was, the lights grew so unbearable that everyone closed their eyes. When they opened them again, the room was again plunged into darkness, with only a faint glow about each of the eight to show there had ever been a spell.

"Blimey," whispered Ron.

"And that's an understatement if ever I heard one," Draco added.

"What did it mean?" Faith asked softly from where she was sat.

"Roughly translated?" Giles asked. "Basically, it was:

_Deeper than blood,  
__Stronger than death,  
__The ties that bind  
__The bonds that tie  
__Friend to friend  
__Sibling to sibling  
__Partner to partner  
__Together unbreakable  
__United we stand  
__Divided we fall  
__Bind us together"_

* * *

**Do you like the spell? Didn't it distract you from wondering if Harry was dead, alive or a combination of the two?**

**Reviews, please.**

**(pretty please)**

**x**

* * *


	31. We're On Our Way

**Thanks for reviews - Arlath's Daughter, jupitersthunder, JEFF HARDY FAN31 and SuzieGeorge.**

**I know you're waiting patiently (for the most part) for news about Harry, so I promise next chapter will tell you. And I'l try get that written and up by Tuesday. I can't promise anything due to exam stresses, but I'll hugely try.**

* * *

Having cast their spell, they could focus back on the plans. A task that was made difficult by their dwindling numbers, but they managed some semblance of a strategy all the same.

They knew that Voldemort was trying to lure Harry to the Hall of Prophecy, so decided that they might as well fall into the trap - better the trap you know than the trap you don't.

They knew that when Harry finally went there, Voldemort would send a retrieval team. He was unlikely to go in person. Spike, Severus and Draco were told to do anything they could to get on that team. When it came to a battle, having three of the enemy suddenly turn on them could only add to their advantage. There was some argument against this because it meant losing their double agents if this battle didn't end the War. But, as all the prophecies hinted this would be the Final Battle, the dissenters were overruled.

They planned how they would get to the Ministry – whatever member of staff who remained at the school would take the key to the Gryffindor Common Room. Or if Hagrid was still there (an uncertain thing with the way things were going), he would find them some Hippogriffs.

They practised more and more spells, until they lost the Scooby Common Room.

But as friend after friend was removed, spare time to plan started to vanish.

And that wasn't the only problem. The upcoming exams were suddenly feeling closer, and the amounts of revision they were doing meant time just evaporated away. It didn't help that teachers were still overloading them with homework (claiming it was revision, though they never seemed impressed if you declared that if that was revision, it meant you didn't have to do any revision). Students began to wish there were more hours in the day, whilst Luna and Ginny watched with relief and some dread, knowing that it would be their turn next year.

Yet despite this, their plan was made. The only thing lacking was when exactly Harry should 'give in' to the dreams and his 'curiosity', which would, after all, be at boiling point if it had not all been explained months ago.

When Draco arrived with the news that Kreacher had given his mother, and therefore Voldemort, information on Harry, they knew that it was soon.

But when the dream came, there was nobody left at school. Trying to contact them, they of course ended up being caught.

Events sort of followed in their chain. It wasn't how anyone had thought it would happen, but it seemed to work all the same. Until Voldemort turned up in the wrong place, earlier than expected and cursed Harry at point-blank range. He couldn't fail to hit him. And he didn't.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but it's just to finish the flashback. I promise that next chapter, we get back to what is happening now.**

**Sorry about the rant on exams :D Me and them aren't getting on at the moment. And neither are revision and me.**

**Review!**


	32. After Avada

**

* * *

**

Thank you to jupitersthunder, SuzieGeorge, Arlath's Daughter and JEFF HARDY FAN31 for reviewing! You're all fantastic, you really are. Please continue to do so, and anybody else who is reading this, please review as well

**The flashbacks are over now. This chapter goes back to Harry and the rest, don't worry.**

* * *

**Previously**_: The jet of green light shot from Voldemort's wand. As his friends watched from the door, frozen by shock and terror, Harry was taken entirely by surprise, too close to dodge. It hit him dead centre._

_Like a rag doll, he crumpled to the floor._

* * *

As Harry collapsed, so did the other seven. Their eyes did not close. To all appearances, all eight were dead.

But though their eyes were open, they weren't seeing the polished floor of the Atrium, or the soaring golden statue, or Voldemort's overjoyed face. They saw many different things.

* * *

Harry saw a station. Kings' Cross to be exact. The possibilities were surrounding him, and he felt an indescribable longing to catch a train. Where to, he wasn't exactly sure.

* * *

Dawn felt a feeling of such peace, that she wondered if she was asleep. There was very little around her, just so many doors.

* * *

Hermione, on the other hand, saw only two doors. The room she was in was filled with comfortable chairs. It looked a lot like her parent's dentist waiting room. But on each of the doors, there was a guard. She saw a sign on the wall. _**"One guard always tells the truth. The other always lies. One door leads to paradise, the other to hell. You may ask one guard, one question, but you do not know which guard you are asking. What do you ask?"**_

* * *

She grinned. She remembered this problem. It was the first logic problem she had ever solved, and she still remembered the elation she had felt.

* * *

Luna sat in what could only be described as a glade. The trees surrounded her, and a spring was bubbling in the far left. Above her the sun was shining in a blue sky, and beneath her bare feet the grass was green and filled with daisies. Suddenly she saw a dragon soar overhead. Behind the trees, she heard people whispering. She smiled.

* * *

Draco stood in a place he didn't recognize, but he didn't care. It was full of people, milling around. None of them gave him a second glance, but none of them gave him a wide berth. It was if he was a normal person. The walls were lined with Floo fireplaces and Apparition points. Every destination in the world, at his fingertips. Smiling a real smile, not a sneer or a smirk, he started towards one.

* * *

Suddenly they blinked as one. And they were no longer in their separate visions, but in one area. It was like being in a grey fog. They could not see out, or how far it went. They could, however, see each other.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "I thought you were dead?!"

She ran over and hugged him.

He looked down at himself, bewildered. "So did I," he muttered.

"Was it just me, or was everyone else just in a…..different place to here?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"No, I was too." Neville frowned.

"Different is certainly one word for it," Ron agreed.

"It was beautiful," Luna sighed softly.

"I wouldn't quite call it beautiful," Hermione frowned.

"Well you were in a different place to me, of course."

This calm statement of Luna's drew gazes.

"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned.

A voice interrupted them. "Miss Lovegood is quite right. And at the same time, almost wrong. You were all here, but your perceptions of what surrounded you were very different."

The figure that the voice belonged to approached through the mist.

"Who are you?" Draco frowned.

"I am Whistler." This statement provoked one gasp of surprise, from Dawn.

"I've heard of you! Buffy mentioned you ages ago. You're like some envoy of the Powers that Be."

"The whats that what?" Ron asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me, they're these random annoying guys who go around telling you what to do. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to explain things to you, of course." Whistler grinned.

"That makes a change," Ginny muttered.

"Exactly," Whistler's demon hearing had picked up the young redhead's comment. "And it's about time I change that, yes?"

They all agreed fervently.

"So, that spell you did? Pretty powerful stuff, let me tell you. It was designed to hold you together even after death. So when Harry here got all green jetted, he was still linked to you so couldn't die. But the Avada Kedavra pulled you all up here after him."

Dawn looked incredulous. "That's what the spell does? Kill you all instead of one of you?"

Draco snorted. "Wouldn't have done it if I knew that."

"Ah, but you would." Whistler winked at the blond, who looked discomforted by the statement. "That's why it worked. You were all prepared to die for the cause in place of each other. So none of you died."

"None of us? This place sure doesn't look like the Earth I know." Dawn gestured to the swirling mists.

"Well, it's a waiting place. A place for out of body experiences and the like."

"So we're not dead?!" Harry burst in.

"Of course not."

"Then why are we still here?" Ron groaned.

"The spell demanded some life force, so you all had to die for an instant. And now you're alive again. No harm done. (Ron snorted at this) Just waiting to go back. We thought you might want a brief explanation, or at least a rest before you return. We also wanted a chat with you."

"A word?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"Just a brief one. One to one, if you don't mind. The Powers that Be have been watching you all, and we realized that you are all destined to do pretty impressive things. Make footprints on the world, that sort of thing. So who wants to go first?"

No volunteers.

"Come on, I don't bite." He grinned widely. "Not often, anyhow."

Draco stood up reluctantly.

"I will, I suppose."

"Excellent! Come over here then."

* * *

**So? It's kind of similar to J.K's plotline, i know. Sorry about that.**

**Let me know your feelings, one way or the other...click that button!**

**In other words, please review!**

**x**


	33. It Starts with A Step

**Thank you for reviewing - SuzieGeorge, jupitersthunder, Firewolfe, Taeniaea, Dani (JEFF HARDY FAN31), Renee2939 and Arlath's Daughter. A really great turnout this week! **

**It's thanks to you that this chapter is written and up. I'm sorry it's not longer!**

* * *

Whistler wandered a short distance away from the group, just out of earshot. Draco followed with the air of someone going to a firing squad.

"So, a Malfoy."

"Yes." Draco replied curtly.

"You've got a big task ahead of you. And it won't be easy. The problem with being a double agent is that nobody gives you any credit for the end result, no matter how big a part you played. People will view you with suspicion; think you are a Death Eater. That design on your arm won't help matters."

"If all you're going to do is tell me what I already know, I might as well leave."

He turned as if to walk away, but Whistler caught his arm.

"Hey, hey, don't be hasty. That was just the intro. Like I was saying, you'll have all those problems but you have to overcome them. Prove the doubters wrong, renew your family name. As a leader in your house, you could try renewing its good name a bit too. Bring them out of the Dark, because if you don't, history will repeat itself. You said it yourself. Everyone is to blame for producing those disaffected, disillusioned young witches and wizards. Now everyone has to change their attitudes fast or it's Dark Lord time again. Understand?"

"Sure. I just have to become successful, change the ways of dyed-in-the-wool Death Eater wannabes and stop the world from ending in 30 years or so. And do all this whilst everyone hates me. Piece of cake."

"Exactly! Off you go then."

Whistler waved an arm off into the mist, and, rolling his eyes, Draco began to walk away. Suddenly he turned back.

"Hang on, where am I going?"

"As far as you can, of course. Then you'll blink and you'll be there. You'll see."

Whistler turned back to the group. "So?" he asked.

* * *

Dawn, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had had their conversations. All had left with odd expressions on their faces. Ron looking inspired, Hermione determined, Ginny encouraged and Dawn? She looked quite simply ecstatic.

Luna was just leaving. Whistler gave her a pat on the arm, and a smile.

"You'll be okay," he said.

"Of course I will," she replied.

Neville and Harry looked at each other.

"Go on," Harry gestured. Neville nodded and walked over.

Harry watched their conversation. He had begun by staring off into space, not wanting to look like he was spying. But grey clouds were not the most interesting scenery, plus his curiosity had got the better of him so he had ended up watching the conversations and wondering at what might be being said.

Neville had a decisive face on. Whistler looked pleased. He clapped Neville on the shoulder, and then pointed to the mists.

"Go on," he said. "Talk to her first. She's waiting for you."

Sure enough, there was a figure visible in the mists. Neville walked towards it and both vanished from view.

"Last one left then, Harry."

The boy nodded.

"Well, you might be worried that your life will have no purpose after all this. You've completed your life's destiny before you're 18. Now what do you do?"

Surprised to hear Whistler utter his exact thoughts, Harry nodded.

"You're wrong. Voldemort's death is only the beginning. You still have to sort out the wizarding world. He left a lot of problems in His wake. You have a duty, as Saviour of them all, blah blah blah to ensure it doesn't happen again. Don't worry, you won't be alone. But you don't want me telling you about it; go out and live it!"

With a nod and a wave, Whistler turned and strode away. Harry watched him go, then realized he had no idea what to do. Shrugging, he decided to copy the others and wander off into the mist. As he wandered, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. Giving in, he let them close.

* * *

**As many reviews as last time, please!**

**Or I'll leave the story here forever :D**

**:)**

**x**

* * *


	34. Victory Comes With A Price

**

* * *

**

Another short chapter. I'm sorry. But the next one will be super long to make up for it, I promise.

**On to my thank yous. This week cookies and prizes go to - SuzieGeorge, jupitersthunder, Lisa (Firewolfe), Dani (JEFF HARDY FAN31), demmons1399 and Arlath's Daughter.**

* * *

_As he wandered, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. Giving in, he let them close._

* * *

And opened them again to see an entirely different scene. It was the floor of the Atrium. Dimly, as though from a great distance, he heard the crows of delight coming from Voldemort and his followers.

Which stopped abruptly when he stood up.

"Wh-what?" Voldemort hissed. "How can this be?"

His red eyes narrowed.

"Never mind. I can keep on killing you till you die!" He raised his wand, ready to curse Harry again.

"No."

Harry spoke only the one word, but it seemed to resonate throughout the room as if it had been shouted out by an army.

"What do you mean, no?" Voldemort sneered. "You can't stop me, boy."

"No, Tom, _I_ can't." Harry began to glow a brilliant gold. "But we can."

Behind him, and at his left and right hand, his friends took up positions. They too began to glow, every colour of the rainbow, until those colours merged to become a single, brilliant, white.

Everyone watching had to turn away, shield their eyes.

The eight of them began to chant.

"_Ut quod est malum – is sicco nos iacio. Ut quod est putus – is in nos transporto. Ut quod est hic – is absum permissum_."

"No!" Voldemort cried, feeling the effects of the attack already. But he seemed incapable of action. His wand fell from his hand and clattered on the floor.

Undeterred, they continued the spell.

The Death Eaters around the walls watched, too terrified to intervene or lend a hand. The Order members and Scooby gang stood there too, brought up by Voldemort's cries of exultation. Every duel had stopped. Every eye riveted on the eight teenagers.

Afterwards, nobody could say exactly what happened. Some, whose eyes could stand the lights better than others, say that a beam of white engulfed Voldemort. They say that shards of the light shot out everywhere. There are accounts from visitors at Gringotts that day and students of Hogwarts that they saw these darts moving around, but these are unconfirmed. One hysterical Death Eater maintains that one arrived at the house where Voldemort had been residing and shot straight into the heart of Nagini.

What is definite is that where Voldemort had been, there was only a wand, a heap of robes and a pile of ash.

The glow faded from the students and suddenly, that was all they were. 8 exhausted, overwhelmed teenagers. They staggered but by putting various supporting arms out, managed to stop themselves from falling.

Staring at each other in shock, they seemed as disbelieving as anyone else.

"We did it," Dawn whispered.

"It's over," Hermione added.

"I don't believe it," Ron muttered.

"Believe it." Suddenly ridiculously (though understandably) happy, Harry swept Ginny up in a huge hug. "It's done with. Voldemort is gone for good."

The Death Eaters around the room tried to leave, but the Order had turned their attention back to them and were now capturing them, one by one.

Draco flung out his wand and cast a quick "_Immobilus_". His eyes had narrowed and their grey had turned flinty and cold. His spell caught a blond man who was trying to slip away into an apparition point.

"Not so fast, Dad." A sneer twisted his mouth. It would be the last time anyone saw that expression on his face.

Lucius fell to the floor, his wand clattering from his hand.

Draco stepped towards his father. "You always taught me that a Malfoy sticks there through thick and thin. No, wait, you didn't. Oh well. It's something I'll be teaching to my kids. Along with 'stay away from your grandpa, he's a prejudiced psycho.'"

Lucius began to curse at his son, but Dawn put a stop to that.

"_Silencio_" she snapped, before turning to face Draco.

"What was that for?" the blond boy asked.

"I didn't want to hear what he had to say about this," she replied sweetly, before drawing him down for a prolonged kiss.

"No?" Draco asked in mock-surprise when they next surfaced. "What about this?" He pulled his girlfriend around in the most romantic and overblown kiss she had ever seen.

The beautiful moment was abruptly shattered as someone came racing into the Atrium.

Her hair was wild and tangled, her arms cut from the broken glass she had sawn through her rope ties with.

She screamed, a howl of anger and loss that was as terrifying as any other sound possible.

"You killed him! You'll die for that, Potter!" Fuelled by madness, fury and sorrow, Bellatrix Lestrange had drawn her wand and cast the Killing Curse almost before Harry had looked up. It sped towards him, unstoppable.

Then it hit a teenage boy's chest and killed him instantly.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Or, like before, would you rather this was the end of the story?**

**x**

**By the way, the Latin meant (and if you are Arlath's Daughter, look away now so that you can try translate it yourself)**

**: That which is evil - we cast it out  
That which is pure - we send it on  
That which is here - let it begone**

**And with that phrase I have finished with Latin for the rest of my life (my last Latin exam was yesterday)**


	35. Ends, Beginnings & Everything in Between

**Here it is! The final chapter! Drum roll please? Anyone play drums? What was that? Get on with it? Oh, sorry!**

**Just an aside to say thanks to my reviewers - demmons1399, jupitersthunder, SuzieGeorge, Arlath's Daughter, Taeniaea, JEFF HARDY FAN31 - more detailed thanks in my author's notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Sorry this update took longer than normal, but it was quite difficult to write. **

* * *

**1 Month Later**

It was Faith's wedding day. She had thought about delaying it, all things considered, but Luna had insisted it go ahead. With it being her boyfriend and soul mate that had died, Faith decided to respect the blonde girl's wishes.

Yet Luna seemed to be taking it best of all. The others couldn't understand it. When Ginny asked Luna why she wasn't mourning, or at least slightly unhappy, she looked at the redhead like it was Ginny who was acting oddly.

"Well, it's not like I won't see him again. Plus it would be selfish. He's happy, so I should be happy for him."

"How do you know he's happy?"

"He told me, of course."

Ginny looked at her uncertainly, wondering if Neville's death had turned her mind. Turned it further that is.

Laughing her unique laugh, Luna elaborated. "Before he died. Up amongst the clouds? We talked for a while. He knew what was going to happen. Whistler asked him what he would do if any of us were put in danger, and he didn't hesitate. He would have thrown himself in front of that curse for all of us. That's the sort of person he is."

"Was," Ginny corrected automatically, trained to do so from the number of times she had made the slip in her own speech.

"No. Is. Was, is and forever shall be." Luna recited lyrically, evoking memories of when she had recited the Sorting Hat's song. "I know where he is, too. He told me what he had seen, before it all vanished into the clouds. The door to a room, filled with people. He knew they were waiting for him in there. He said he heard my laugh, but older. I expect that means my mother was there. She was a lot like me, you know. His grandfather was in there too. Soon his grandmother will join them."

Neville's parents had already joined him. Healers had discovered them dead on the morning after the Battle at the Ministry. Many held the belief that they had died at the exact same instant as their son. You would have expected Augusta Longbottom to be desolate, but she seemed to be bearing up pretty well. She was as proud of her grandson as she should be, as proud as she had been of her Auror son and his wife.

Neville's funeral had been more of a party, planned to celebrate his life rather than mourn his passing. Those who attended (most of the wizarding population, by the look of it) seemed uncomfortable with the atmosphere, but promptings from Luna, Mrs Longbottom and plenty of Firewhisky and Butterbeer soon got them in the mood.

Luna had been helping everyone to recover, from Harry, consumed with guilt, to Willow, who worried constantly that she should have made Bellatrix's ropes out of something that wouldn't have been cut by the glass. The sudden way he had died had shocked them all. It seemed so pointless at first, so wrong that he would die just as everything was alright again. But the blonde girl made it clear that he wouldn't have seen it that way. He had dived in front of that curse for Harry. He had saved Harry's life. Calling that action pointless was, in her opinion, an insult to him.

* * *

But today wasn't a day for such things. It was a day of celebration, a day of laughter, a day of joy – and most importantly, a day of dresses, make-up, hairstyles and drinks. Though calling it a day was misleading. It was in fact half past eleven, with the wedding timed to culminate at exactly midnight. This was out of consideration for the attending undead, plus it allowed it to be even more beautiful.

Hundreds of magical lights were scattered in the air above, illuminating the aisle where Faith would walk and the stage where Robin and the other men waited. Instead of making the scene look eerie, it had the effect of lending a truly magical glow to it all.

For the location, they had chosen the Hogwarts grounds and, after much deliberation, Faith had settled on her wedding dress. To the disappointment of those who had longed to see Faith's head poking out from some overblown meringue-type mountain of skirts and netting, it wasn't quite traditional.

It was white, sure, but there the resemblance almost ended. The bodice could have been typical wedding dress, at a stretch, but hips downwards – not quite. It was as figure-hugging as Faith could find it, accentuating her waist and perfectly toned body. Ending at mid thigh, there was an almost audible sigh of longing from the males in the wedding congregation when she walked down the aisle away from them. And a completely audible thwack when they were hit on the heads with wedding programmes by surrounding women.

To the delight of her bridesmaids and their significant others, she had chosen the same style but a rose red. Dawn, as youngest, had been chosen for the flower girl so she sashayed down the centre aisle, tossing white and red roses, both buds and fully blown, out of a wire basket.

Then walked Willow and Buffy. Both girls looked gorgeous dressed in red, it serving only to accentuate Willow's hair and showing off Buffy's body to be as lean and attractive as Faith's.

Last, but a long way from least, stepped Faith. She was enjoying the effect her presence had on the male population, but still itching with impatience at the slow speed of this procession.

At last she could bear it no longer. Whipping out her wand, she waved it at the organ that played on its own. The wedding march suddenly tripled in speed, and she strode to her future husband's side.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"Not until I say so." Dumbledore remonstrated softly. As a reinstated member of the Wizenmagot, he was fully qualified to officiate at weddings.

Buffy smiled and stood next her own fiancé and the best man. Willow took up a place next to Xander, whilst Dawn had been placed next to someone who had come especially from LA for the wedding – Angel.

"We are gathered here today," Dumbledore began, "To celebrate the union of two very unique people. Faith Lehane and Robin Wood, if you would come here please."

As the ceremony progressed, Angel looked at Faith in pride. She was an entirely different person to the warped teenager he had first met in Sunnydale or the bitter woman who had come to LA, or even the angry one who had helped him last year. The happiness showed in her every movement. It permeated everything she did and said. The sneer was gone from her mouth.

Dumbledore smiled and raised his wand high above the couples' heads. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Silver stars spiralled down, showering them in sparkling light.

* * *

Afterwards, whilst they were all enjoying the snacks and music, Faith stood up. People looked at her in confusion. The best man and groom's speeches had been made long ago, but still everyone fell silent.

"I know it's not traditional," she began, "but since when have I been a girl who follows how things are supposed to be done?" A scattering of laughter.

"I just wanted to make a speech to thank people. This time a few years ago, I could never have imagined where I would be. I was out of control. It took a very special... guy to remind me that it's never too late to atone." She raised her glass to Angel, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm thanking him for getting me back on the straight and narrow. But even after that, a year ago in prison, I didn't think I could ever be this happy. I thought I would be alone, nobody would ever want me. But then Robin came along. He changed me, and convinced me otherwise. And I've never, ever, _ever _been this happy. I have a husband – I'm never going to get tired of saying that – whom I love, friends I trust – and who I think trust me-"

"As long as you've stayed off the vodka!" Xander called.

"Well I have tonight. Because of my third reason." Her hand went to her stomach. "In 9 months – or perhaps a few less, there'll be a new member of our group."

Applause rang out.

* * *

But Faith turned out to be wrong. In 8 months, there wasn't just one new member, but two. Boy twins, just like in the Mirror. Delighted, Fred and George took the pair under their wing, introducing them to the world of pranks that can be played by identical twins.

They were joined two years later by a baby girl. Despite being the only girl, she was never short of playmates – Willow had two girls, Xander and Tonks another.

Robin, Faith and Buffy all joined the Auror department, in the new section for 'The Regulation and Control of Demon and Undead Creatures.' Buffy had two sons, whilst Oliver remained working as Hogwarts' Flying Instructor and occasionally flying for Puddlemere United.

Willow's daughters became pretty familiar with Hogwarts, what with their mother becoming a fully qualified Professor, and joining the school to teach the new subject of 'Wandless and Wiccan Magic.' Snape remained teaching as Potions Instructor for many years, though he threatened to retire the moment that the next generation of Weasleys arrived.

The arrival of the next generation seemed imminent – Ron, with Hermione had both a daughter and a son, whilst Ginny, new Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet, and Harry, eventual Head of the Auror Department, had two sons and a daughter.

McGonagall and Giles enjoyed retirement together, though with so many honorary grandchildren, life was never quiet.

Dawn started as a liaison between the Ministry and the Council. Draco applied for work as a Healer, but even after qualification became bored with the constant starts of shock and mutters at St Mungo's as the 'Death Eater' arrived to treat them. He eventually transferred to work as an on-call healer for Aurors and Demon Hunters who were hurt in the field. Most of these were far more knowledgeable about the part he had played in the Last War, plus far more in need of a Healer's aid - so less picky over the last name of that Healer, as long as they could wield a wand in the right way.

Life wasn't easy for the two of them though, as neither really wanted to remain in the gloomy and oppressive Malfoy Manor, let alone raise their son there.

But moving was impossible - they found the stares that followed them anywhere else deeply infuriating. Eventually, with Harry, who had the same problem, though for different reasons, they devised a solution.

Xander had founded a Magical Building Company, using a blend of magic and Muggle methods that 'created homes that would outlive Dumbledore.' Dawn and Draco got him to demolish the Manor, whilst getting the money for this by selling off most of the surrounding land from the estate to their friends, who all built houses on the site.

In this way, they created a new settlement for the group of them to live, with a few extra houses just in case. Dawn gave up her job and started a school in the village for the children until they went to Hogwarts. They called the community Neville's Corner.

Luna, after years spent looking for her unusual creatures, married the heir of Newt Scamander and came to live there too, though they chose a house in the woods that suited their eccentric reputation.

All in all, though they hated the saying, they did live pretty much happily ever after. At least they did when their children weren't raising complete and utter hell, as you might imagine from the children of witches, wizards, Slayers and Weasleys all raised together.

* * *

**This is a final note of thanks. To everyone who has read the story (which must be all of you who are reading this, unless you skipped to the end, in which case, go back to the beginning and read it!), placed it on story alert, placed it in their favourite stories, placed me on Author Alert - I am hugely grateful, and very honoured that you chose to devote your time to reading what I have written.**

**Especially I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed. It doesn't take much time, but it gives me such a thrill to see the notification that I have a review in my e-mail inbox.**

**Particular review thanks go to my regular reviewers:**

**jupitersthunder - you reviewed each chapter as I put it up, no matter how confused you were, or what kind of predicament your cat had found herself in. Thank you so much.**

**SuzieGeorge - Long, thoughtful reviews. Always a pleasure to receive. I'm glad you enjoyed those cookies! May your path through life be littered with them**

**Dani (JEFF HARDY FAN31) - Always filled with requests to update soon, you encouraged me to do so. Thanks to you, this story is now complete**

**Arlath's Daughter - What can I say? Apart from the occasional instruction to revise (which is actually a helpful comment, seeing as how it's what I ought to be doing right now) your reviews were prompt and detailed, even if they were written under threat of murder (and often with threat of murder for me as well)**

**Taeniaea - I thought you had become bored half-way through! Deeply relieved to discover that you hadn't started to hate the story. Thank you for the reviews - constantly positive, they cheered me up no end**

**renee2939 - Patient waiting for the next chapter? What a novel idea. Glad you liked it enough to keep waiting, however long my updates took**

**Lisa(Firewolfe) - Your reviews always believed I would be able to write the next chapter, so as a result I did! Thank you for sticking with me**

**demmons1399 - A recent addition, yes, but no less valued because of that. One thing - please don't send your trained monkeys after me! Neville's happy! He is! (starts running away)**

**Sorry to anyone I haven't thanked here, but since this author's notes section is nearing the same length as some of my chapters, I think I better wrap it up.**

**My sincerest thanks also to my best friend Beth (she knows who she is - at least I hope she does) who endured my bewildering explanation of the Buffyverse, just so that she could read my fanfic. And then acted suitably happy when I updated, read the story promply and gave me long reviews after. Sorry I didn't put in as much of her favourite character as you would have liked - I'm endeavouring to do so in my next story though. Speaking of which..**

**Just a final note to say that I'll now probably not be writing anything else until June 12th - the date of my last exam. After that, I'll be writing another fanfiction, pure HP this time, about the Malfoys, named "The First-Born Child." I'm sorry to say that if readership isn't high, I may end up posting a chapter here to encourage some of you to read it. Sorry if you recieve an alert in a months time, notifying you that I have resorted to a trick like that.**

**Thank you again! I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I have writing.**

**x Lizzie x **

* * *


End file.
